


И так был завоёван Запад

by gentleman_bastard, Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: A million Ways to Disappoint Your Father, British Politics, M/M, Oxford, disfunctional families, growing weed: a very long guide, it's always 4:20 somewhere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/gentleman_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Было кое-что, о чём Флетчер не рассказал, потому что у этого кое-чего практически не осталось свидетелей: они или гнили на дне Темзы, или слишком боялись там оказаться.Флетчер не рассказал о том, как Микки Пирсон и Рэймонд Смит начали работать вместе.
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 149
Kudos: 333





	1. Пусть это станет началом хорошей традиции

# И ТАК БЫЛ ЗАВОЁВАН ЗАПАД

# I

# Пусть это станет началом хорошей традиции

  


На парковке у Олд Бромптон Рэймонд поместил свой автомобиль в границы белых линий, как обведённый мелом труп. 

Перевёл рычаг на «Р». Вытащил ключи из зажигания. Расстегнул ремень безопасности. Потом вернул руки на руль и замер, словно собрался покинуть салон, но забыл последовательность необходимых для этого действий. 

По соседству стоял отцовский хэтчбэк. Сумма цифр номера составляла девять. Буквы не складывались ни в какое слово. 

Рэймонду вдруг показалось, что дорога имела уклон, и он поставил машину на стояночный тормоз. Проверил время, прежде чем выйти.

К часовне нужно было двигаться по прямой мимо надгробий, памятников и гостей, одетых в чёрное. Люди в шляпах, на шпильках и в хороших костюмах шли в одном направлении, словно модели по подиуму — к закулисью. 

Некоторые Рэймонда не узнавали. Некоторые его не знали в принципе. Были и те, кто, поравнявшись с ним, говорили нечто вроде: «Как жаль, что мы видимся при таких обстоятельствах, она была прекрасным человеком». Ничего нового. Похороны пока ещё оставались тем видом общественного мероприятия, на котором никто не пытался блистать эксцентричностью. 

Генри явно был не в курсе этого факта. 

Он дежурил у распахнутых дверей с видом церемониймейстера и разве что только имена пришедших не выкрикивал. 

— Ты почти опоздал, — сказал он негромко, когда Рэймонд остановился рядом.

Рэймонд скрипнул зубами. 

Утром он превентивно принял ибупрофен. Проблема заключалась в том, что обезболивающий эффект не распространялся на головную боль, вызываемую родственниками.

— Генри.

— Умоляю, хотя бы на людях сделай над собой усилие.

— Отец. 

— Все опаздывают. — Генри отвлёкся на рукопожатие. — У нас мало времени.

Люди прибывали, и Рэймонд пользовался возможностью приветствовать каждого, чтобы на него не смотреть.

— Сейчас ровно полдень, и, давай будем откровенны, тётушка уже вряд ли куда-то торопится. 

Генри едва заметно скривился.

— О, Рэймонд. Прояви уважение. И, раз уж на то пошло, было бы неплохо, если бы ты продемонстрировал благородную скорбь. Так что во время отпевания постарайся не моргать.

Рэймонд не ответил. Тётушку Маргарет сегодня он должен был увидеть четвёртый раз в жизни. Он скорее бы оплакивал конспекты по микроэкономике, которые пришлось отложить на время похорон. «Хилари» подошёл к концу, и единственные пасхальные яйца, которые припас для Рэймонда апрель, содержали внутри себя лекции для подготовки к экзаменам. 

Он обернулся через плечо. Знакомые Генри, коллеги Генри, друзья Генри. Не похороны, а съезд тори. Многих Рэймонд встречал лично. Всем присутствующим на Маргарет было в одинаковой степени насрать, но людей в часовне набралось немало. У Рэймонда закралось идиотское подозрение, что гостям пообещали фуршет.

— Где мама? — Он помедлил, придал голосу будничный тон. — Питер?

— Твоя мать внутри. Питер прислал утром сообщение, что не сможет отменить деловую встречу. Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил своему брату, почему он должен сегодня же появиться у нас дома. Существует этикет, Рэймонд. Я устал об этом напоминать.

— Я стою рядом с тобой.

— Питер — твоя ответственность, а ты — ответственность Питера. Пора вам это выучить, если хотите хоть что-то представлять из себя в Палате Общин.

От Палаты Общин Рэймонда отделяли полтора года в Сент-Эдмунд-Холле и бумажные километры эссе, которые нужно было преодолеть, заправив ручку потом, кровью и чернилами вместо бензина. Рэймонд сильно сомневался, что способен пережить эту гонку в компании Генри. 

Он молча развернулся и прошёл внутрь. Уже на входе замедлил шаг и недоверчиво сощурился.

Часовня оказалась небольшой копией базилики Святого Петра, только более аскетичной и очень светлой. 

Здесь можно было поставить пару гробов. Здесь можно было повесить десяток картин. Тут одинаково уместно было провести как отпевание, так и выставку современного искусства. Но почему-то Генри решил, что в таком универсальном помещении лучше всего будут смотреться свечи в миниатюрных подсвечниках. 

Их поместили по периметру часовни и расставили вокруг гроба, украсив пол лепестками роз: по идее над композицией трудилась толпа дизайнеров, но всё равно создавалось впечатление, что перед погребением тётушку Маргарет предлагали трахнуть. 

— Невероятно, — едва слышно проговорил Рэймонд.

Отыскать мать не составило труда: он быстро нашёл её взглядом, в первом ряду. Она была высокой, худой и стояла неподвижно, как статуэтка, выполненная в масштабе один к одному. По сути она и была статуэткой — одним из трофеев Генри. Если бы мать можно было уменьшить, он бы поместил её рядом с кубком за победу в соревнованиях по академической гребле. Генри пришлось ограничиться фотографией в рамке.

Удивительно, что безусловная красота матери, заспиртованная игристыми винами, тоже говорила не в его пользу. Двадцать четыре года назад Генри выбрал её по критериям, подходящим для покупки авто, и быстро подогнал под себя как заказной пиджак. Генри не женился на женщине. Он инвестировал в образ.

Рэймонд начал протискиваться сквозь толпу. Несколько раз извинился, дважды поздоровался, потом автоматически поблагодарил за сочувствие и вскоре встал рядом с матерью, сложив руки на груди. 

Пахло гарью и плавленым воском.

— Так мы её кремируем или всё-таки погребаем? — спросил Рэймонд, глядя на свечи под гробом.

Мать медленно повернулась к нему. Выражение её лица демонстрировало ту же степень заинтересованности происходящим, которую проявляла покойница в паре футов от них. Рэймонд кивнул в сторону свечей. 

Поскольку фразы до матери всегда доходили с задержкой, для разговора с ней нужно было запасаться терпением, как во время связи с Марсом. 

— Что? — наконец включилась она. — А, это. Они для пилатеса. 

— Для чего?

— Для пилатеса. После нас здесь будет этот семинар... «Пилатес при свечах» или что-то подобное. Свечи поставили заранее, и твой отец попросил зажечь их. Чтобы у гостей не было лишних вопросов, зачем они здесь.

Рэймонд поджал губы.

— Даже я не знаю, зачем я здесь, — проговорил он, уставившись на тётушкин профиль. 

Сложно было сказать, узнал ли её Рэймонд по памяти или из-за того, что Маргарет была очень похожа на своего брата. Рэймонд попробовал представить на её месте Генри и в процессе немного взбодрился.

Вместе с последними гостями к ним присоединился Генри, торжественно кивнул, и церемония началась. В Ветхий Завет давно не добавляли ничего нового, но даже двадцать третий псалом оказался интереснее разговоров с семьёй. Нужно было отдать должное священнику: он проводил службу, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что полы его одеяния находились в опасной близости к открытому огню.

— Ты уверена, что ничего не путаешь? — вполголоса спросил Рэймонд, когда в представление включился небольшой хор. — Насчёт пилатеса?

Мать нахмурилась не сводя глаз с хористов.

— Ты прав. Возможно, у них семинар по йоге. — Она безразлично повела плечом.  
— В любом случае резиновые коврики. 

— Что, кто-то уже принёс резиновые коврики? — встрял Генри. — Не может быть. У нас ещё час.

Судя по нервным ноткам в голосе, грёбаные коврики сегодня были единственным препятствием на его пути к душевному спокойствию.

Рэймонд поднял бровь.

— Пилатес? 

Генри цокнул языком.

— Это не кладбище, а парк развлечений, — тихо ответил он. — Здесь проводят экскурсии, семинары и туры по катакомбам. Я говорил тебе, что времени мало, Рэймонд, не потому что хотел драмы, а потому что с часа дня в парке начинается занятие по спортивной ходьбе. И если процессию с гробом моей сестры перегонит толпа стариков с палками, рядом с Маргарет можно будет закопать наше достоинство.

Рэймонд вздохнул и потёр переносицу. Непонятно было, к чему Генри устроил все эти лишние движения, если с тем же успехом они могли похоронить Маргарет на сцене «Раундхауса» прямо во время циркового представления.

— Напомни, почему нужно делать это именно здесь? — спросил он, пересилив вспышку головной боли.

— Это престижно, Рэймонд. Не каждый может позволить себе место на Бромптонском кладбище. Тем более с субботним отпеванием.

Мать ненадолго вынырнула в реальность и покивала. Поразительно было, что «ксанакс» не атрофировал её способность поддерживать что-то с такой интенсивностью.

— Пусть это станет началом хорошей традиции, — сказала она и начала покачиваться в такт заупокойной молитвы.

Рэймонд мрачно произнёс:

— Похороны, мама?

— Конечно. Похороны в Бромптон.

# ***

К моменту, когда Рэймонд добрался до вестминстерской квартиры, его мигрень стала безостановочной. Спазмы иногда затихали, но оставалось ощущение, что боль продолжала пульсировать на иной частоте. 

У двери он остановился и перебрал ключи на брелоке: один за одним, как чётки, и потом только повернул нужный в замочной скважине. Если бы Рэймонд знал мантры, возможно, он бы попробовал прочесть парочку.

На пути в гостиную он перешагнул через разбросанную обувь, джинсы и пакеты из-под чипсов. Раковина забилась, пропавшая еда в тарелках больше походила на морские обрастания. Перед отъездом Рэймонд распахнул окна, чтобы выветрить вонь. Теперь воздух здесь был как в морге: ледяным и скрывающим запах гниения. 

Рэймонд остановился в проходе. Без эмоций рассмотрел бардак и сумрак, укрывший руины дизайна в стиле модерн. Потом распахнул шторы и подошёл к дивану, вокруг которого валялись салфетки, шприцы и канюли капельниц в достаточном количестве, чтобы снять на фоне новый эпизод «Несчастного случая».

— Один вопрос, Пит. — Он поднял пустую ампулу налоксона и покрутил её в руках. — Стоит ли мне уйти с ФПЭ и взять курс по биомедицине, раз уж благодаря тебе я отточил навыки реаниматора? 

Питер зашевелился под одеялом, но не отозвался.

— Отец тебя ждёт, — сказал Рэймонд и сдёрнул одеяло на пол. — Поднимайся. 

Питер загородился руками от солнечного света и застонал.

— Твою мать, Рэй, ты что творишь?

Перед уходом Рэймонд оставил на столе рядом с тонометром стакан воды и упаковку аспирина. Инсталляция предназначалась на случай, если Питер проснётся самостоятельно, но надо было признать, что утром Рэймонд пребывал в удивительно оптимистичном настроении.

— В чём проблема? — Он бросил таблетку в воду. — Может, ты теперь ещё и вампир? Выпей. 

Питер сквозь пальцы посмотрел на стакан и уронил руки вдоль тела.

— Да ты издеваешься, — сказал он, глядя в потолок. — Что дальше, предложишь залепить мою проблему никотиновым пластырем?

Рэймонд молча вылил содержимое стакана ему на лицо.

— Рэй! Да какого хрена?

— У меня был тяжёлый день, — ответил Рэймонд, неторопливо открывая новую упаковку. — Так что советую тебе не выёбываться, иначе аспирин ты будешь разжёвывать вместе со своими зубами.

Питер затих. Он медленно сел, обтёр лицо краем загаженной рубашки. Не растворившаяся до конца таблетка прилипла к его нагрудному карману как гигантская пуговица. 

— Принесёшь ещё воды? — попросил он тихо и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

В Рэймонде проснулось чувство, которое он обычно испытывал к матери: что-то среднее между жалостью и пренебрежением. Но Питера не стоило списывать со счетов. Его часики ещё тикали, просто нужно было иногда обновлять завод.

Рэймонд пошёл к раковине.

— Ладно ещё забыть, что тебе не стоит пить, — сказал он, когда вернулся.  
Питер двумя руками забрал у него стакан.

— Но, Пит, объясни мне, как может вылететь из головы достаточно очевидный факт того, что тебе нельзя принимать героин? 

Рэймонд нависал над ним, сложив руки на груди, и ждал ответа. 

Питер допил. Поставил стакан на столик. Вот уж кто профессионально умел тянуть время: не знай его Рэймонд так близко, он бы наблюдал без задней мысли.

— Это всё из-за грёбаной тётки, Рэй. Я просто стрессанул. 

Рэймонд кивнул.

— Ага. Как её звали?

— Что?

— Как звали тётушку, которую ты вчера оплакивал на полу клубного сортира?

Питер не отвечал.

— Я вспомню, — быстро сказал он, вскинув дрожащий палец. — Я вспомню.

— Не торопись, — подбодрил его Рэймонд с мрачным весельем.

— Питтипэт, — уверенно сказал Питер и поднял взгляд.

Поскольку Питер сочетал в себе бессовестность торчка, харизму политика, а пиздел при этом за обоих, его яркие голубые глаза не то что лжи, они даже первородного греха не выдавали. 

— Питтипэт? — повторил Рэймонд. — Это из грёбаных «Унесённых ветром», Питер. 

— Александра?

— «Убить пересмешника». Кто дальше, тётушка Марч?

Питер нахмурил брови. 

— А она откуда?

— «Маленькие женщины». 

— Ладно. Я не помню. Я даже не помню, как вчера добрался домой. 

— Это потому что твоя конечная на «Хмуром экспрессе» вчера оказалась кабинкой в «ФОНОКС». — Рэймонд осторожно присел на край дивана, как будто рядом с Питером существовала угроза заразиться зависимостью. — Обдолбанный Тимоти решил, что ты умер. А поскольку Тимоти всегда в таких ситуациях звонит мне, я вчера тоже какое-то время думал, что ты умер. Это была моя самая неприятная и самая быстрая поездка в Лондон. Не говоря уже о её стоимости. — Он покачал головой. — Мне не нужно повторение девяносто восьмого. Не сейчас. Я не могу прикрывать твою задницу, находясь в Оксфорде. 

Питер вздохнул. 

— Я сорвался, Рэй. Один раз. 

Рэймонда перекосило. Он широким жестом обвёл то, во что превратилась гостиная.

— Что-то ты дохрена всего успел за один раз. Не держи меня за идиота, Пит. Ты сейчас пил аспирин, потому что остальные препараты я колол тебе ночью внутривенно — это при условии, что такое решето вообще ещё можно венами назвать. Твои синяки ни с чем не спутаешь, разве что с трупными пятнами, и советую тебе прямо сейчас прекратить прикидываться, потому что я, мягко говоря, не в настроении выслушивать твои сказки. — (Питер попытался отвернуться, но Рэймонд дёрнул его за рукав и погрозил пальцем.) — Как долго ты снова торчишь?

Питер подобрал упаковку из-под аспирина и принялся её сосредоточенно рвать.

— Месяц.

Ну конечно, подумал Рэймонд с усталой злостью и потёр пульсирующий висок.

— Грёбаный Генри, — сказал он сквозь зубы.

— Мне насрать, что там у него с раком жопы, — продолжал Питер, не отрываясь от бумажки. — Это был вполне ожидаемый диагноз, потому что Генри сам весь как ёбаная опухоль. Но, Рэй, он теперь давит слишком сильно. Ты-то сейчас в Оксфорде, а я вижу его каждый день на работе, и, поверь, когда он ходит со мной на ланч, он может и заказывает себе «фиш энд чипс», но при этом сидит и ковыряет мой мозг десертной ложечкой. Голоса, голоса, голоса… — Питер выбросил обрывки на пол. — Я не хочу в Кабинет. Генри хочет в Кабинет. У меня ощущение, что после смерти он планирует переселиться в моё тело. Ну или что-то подобное, потому что его самореализация за счёт нас — это очень нездоровая хуйня. — Питер замер. — Твою мать! — выругался он и принялся искать что-то на диване с теми же скоростью и отсутствием продуктивности, с которыми ищут дозу во время ломки. — Что ты ему сказал? Где мой телефон? Да где мой чёртов телефон?

— Успокойся. Я отправил с твоего номера смс. Ты был на встрече, только на твоём месте я бы придумал что-то особенное, потому что пол-партии правых сегодня собрались на похоронах Маргарет. 

— Маргарет! — Питер расслабился. — Точно. Теперь я вспомнил. Спасибо, Рэй.

Оба умолкли и вперились взглядом в выключенную плазму. Питер поставил локти на колени. Рэймонд видел его нечёткое отражение в экране, и даже оно казалось нездорово бледным. 

— Тебе нужно в клинику, — обратился он к плазме.

Питер невесело усмехнулся.

— Я не потяну клинику, которая сохранит мою карьеру. 

Он движением фокусника извлёк из брючного кармана помятый косяк, но не нашёл, чем прикурить. Была какая-то поразительная ирония в том, что Питер сейчас не мог дунуть, потому что потерял зажигалку, которой вчера нагрел себе героин.

— Не думал сказать ему? — вяло спросил Рэймонд.

Об ответе несложно было догадаться. Естественно, Питер думал об этом, только недолго. Генри не оставлял им шансов. В погоне за властью он легко сбрасывал балласт, и очень давно оставил позади эмпатию.

— Может, тогда и твой секрет разболтаем? Один сын торчит, другой сосёт члены. — (Рэймонд сказал «Я не сосу члены», но Питер это заявление проигнорировал). — Генри будет в восторге. Можем ещё для полноты эффекта объявить, что решили стать художниками. Рак его что-то не берёт, но вдруг он умрёт от ужаса.

Поскольку контраргументов особо не было, Рэймонд повторил:

— Я не сосу члены, Пит.

Питер, похоже, воспринял его отрицание как жалобу и не глядя потрепал Рэймонда по плечу. 

— Ты теперь в Оксфорде, Рэй. — Зажигалку он нашёл и задумчиво ею пощёлкал. — Не беспокойся. Гребля и сосание хуёв там основные виды спорта.


	2. Просто иногда мы и вещи находим друг друга

# II

# Просто иногда мы и вещи находим друг друга

Дать три звезды отелю «Лили Суит» в Фулхэме мог только слепой безумец или оголтелый мудак с полностью отсутствующей эмпатией. Звёзды сияли рядом с вывеской на фасаде, единственным чистым местом во всём здании, и бессовестно лгали прохожим. Звёзды были на брошюре, где почему-то ни слова не говорилось о засранной ванной, обёртках от гондонов по углам и роскошном виде на подворотню. 

Самый красивый мусорник Фулхэма. Спешите видеть. 

Микки не был огорчён из-за того, что на встречу его пригласили именно сюда, но был огорчён за всех, кто отвалил полтинник за ночь и оказался заточён в свинарнике. В аду, полагал Микки, существовало специальное место для тех, кто плевал на правила гостеприимства.

У англичан, при всей их упоротости на традициях, были серьёзные проблемы с гостеприимством. 

Он вяло улыбнулся громиле, который стоял у двери и занимал треть крохотного номера. Помимо них с громилой, тут были четыре кровати-полутораспалки, туалетный стол с гигантским зеркалом и шкаф, идеальный для того, чтобы повесить кого-нибудь внутри на поясе от халата и списать всё на суицид. Вместо тумбочки под туалетным столиком был мини-бар. Ванная выглядела так, будто её неделю использовали по назначению «Дачники», потому что в душевые «Крейвен Коттедж» перестала подаваться вода. 

Микки лежал на одной из кроватей поверх мышиного цвета покрывала, вытянув ноги и переплетя пальцы на животе, и смотрел на дешёвые пластиковые часы над дверью. За сорок четыре минуты ожидания громила не сдвинулся с места и не изменился в лице. Микки начинал думать, что если не окажется к концу встречи в шкафу или на помойке за окном, то непременно найдёт себе такого же. 

Ему даже не нужно будет ничего делать, просто стоять у стены с мрачным еблом, пока он, Микки, будет выдерживать паузу, равную степени иерархической ничтожности, которую его гость занимает на социальной лестнице. 

Дверь щёлкнула. Громила бросился её придержать. Микки не шевельнулся, только скрестил ноги в лодыжках. 

Сорок пять минут, подумал он, совсем недолго. Встречи с Жирным Дейвом он ждал три с половиной часа. 

Её звали Патти Эм, и у Микки было около десятка вариантов, что могла значить эта «Эм», от первой буквы фамилии до «Марсельезы». Патти Эм была невысокой, но компенсировала нехватку роста очень высокими каблуками. Половину её лица закрывали очки в духе Холли Голайтли, только вряд ли Холли Голайтли пережила столько подтяжек. Лицо Патти Эм, полускрытое очками, как будто оттянули назад вместе с завязанными в хвост волосами. 

Пару секунд она смотрела на Микки, потом сняла очки. Мост оставила на её переносице красную полосу. 

Пластическая хирургия сделала лицо Патти удивлённым, как у чучела нерпы из Музея естествознания. 

— Ты Майк? — спросила она и махнула рукой. Громила подвинул ей стул. 

— Микки, — сказал Микки и сел. Разумеется, Патти помнила его имя. С короткой памятью она не протянула бы в их деле и года. 

— Разве ты не работаешь на Жирного Дейва? 

— Разве это имеет значение? 

— Жирный Дейв толкает дерьмо, — сказала Патти Эм. Она расстегнула сумочку и достала серебряный портсигар. Громила поднёс ей зажигалку. — Я не заплачу за эту срань ни пенса. 

Не было ничего утомительнее переговоров — вот что Микки уяснил за последние несколько лет. Ничего утомительнее и ничего упоительнее. Как заправские традиционалисты, английские гангстеры, от безымянного барыги до Роя Адкинса, обожали соблюдать правила. Все их диалоги были срежиссированы, спродюсированы и отрепетированы в десятках задрипанных отелей и вип-комнат ночных клубов. Оставалось просто поймать волну. 

Например: Патти Эм Голайтли прекрасно знала, что Микки собирался толкать ей свой товар, потому что иначе вообще не согласилась бы на встречу. Она знала и о Жирном Дейве, и о куче других вещей, которые разнюхали её беспалевные ищейки, всю последнюю неделю разве что до толчка его не провожавшие. Но Холли-Патти нравилось строить из себя гангстершу.

Впрочем, недостаточно, чтобы назначить встречу в интерьере пороскошнее. 

— О нет, — улыбнулся Микки самой обезоруживающей своей улыбкой и достал из-под кровати чемодан, — никакой срани. 

Пока он сворачивал косяк, Патти Эм молча за ним наблюдала. Она докурила сигарету, потом выпила что-то из фляжки. Над их головами мерно тикали дешёвые пластиковые часы. 

— Прошу, — сказал Микки, протянул ей косяк и принялся сворачивать ещё один. Он услышал щелчок: громила поднёс ей огня. Комната наполнилась сладковато-землистым запахом с едва различимыми нотками машинного масла.

Гибрид был сказочно хорош. Микки это знал. Знала это и Патти, которой наверняка удалось раздобыть косяк-другой из тех партий, что Микки уже толкнул в розницу вместе с обычным товаром. 

За основу Микки взял гибрид Дейва — эта трава не была плохой, что бы ни говорила Патти, просто скучной, мажущей, вызывающей больше расслабона, чем эйфории. Зато папку к этой мамке он заказал у местного ботанического гения, отринувшего материальное и уехавшего десять лет назад в какие-то ебеня. Связаться с ним можно было через почтовый ящик, одиноко торчащий посреди чистого поля. Гений верил, что миру грозит гибель, если люди немедленно не остановят научно-технический прогресс, но соглашался делиться ростками за умеренную плату в виде шоколадок и комиксов. 

Впрочем, всё это Патти Эм было знать совершенно необязательно. 

— Детка, — сказала Патти Эм и протянула громиле косяк. — Ну-ка, попробуй. 

Детка аккуратно взял из её пальцев косяк, затянулся, подержал дым в лёгких, выдохнул и произнёс мечтательно: «Да-а-а». Детка, как понял Микки, совершенно не шарил в траве, но был польщён, что мамочка спросила его мнение. 

— Это не товар Дейва, — сказала Патти Эм. 

— Нет, — согласился Микки. 

— И откуда он? 

— Я выращиваю его сам. 

Патти Эм уставилась на него так, будто он покусился на лавры Альберта Хофмана. 

— Не нужно меня наёбывать, — аккуратно сказала она. 

— Никаких перебоев с поставками, — сказал Микки. Он как раз закончил со вторым косяком. — Никаких обнаглевших посредников. Можешь рассказывать всем, что товар приехал к тебе прямиком из омытого солнцем Афганистана. 

Гибрид не сильно туманил мозги, но настраивал на миролюбивый лад. Патти Эм не хотелось воевать. Она с интересом покосилась на косяк Микки, прежде чем закурить сигарету. 

— А Жирный Дейв? — спросила Патти. 

Микки улыбнулся. 

— Отказался, — соврал он. — Но ты и сама знаешь, душечка, — он перестал следить за акцентом, и отдельные слова тут же увязли в предложении, как муха в смоле, — он совершенно не смыслит в качестве. Поэтому я пришёл к тебе. 

Он посмотрел на неё открытым взглядом человека, который честно вёл дела и однозначно не прятал в резинке трусов лезвие от бритвы. 

— И сколько ты хочешь? — спросила Патти со старательно отмеренной скукой в голосе. Громила-детка выпрямился и поиграл мышцами. 

— Сто пятьдесят за сто, — сказал Микки. 

— Ты ебанулся, — немедленно ответила Патти. 

Микки пожал плечами. Переговоры всегда напоминали стадии принятия смерти по Кюблер-Росс, где сначала шло социальное танго с обнюхиванием задниц, потом неохотное согласие выслушать, следом удивление и неизменные угрозы притопить в Темзе, а только потом принятие. Сейчас должны были начаться угрозы. 

— Что мешает мне прикончить тебя прямо сейчас? — спросила Патти. В её голосе не было ни запала, ни искренности, и Микки, которому нравилось, когда женщины ему угрожали, даже испытал лёгкое разочарование. 

— Что? — спросил он и убрал косяк в портсигар. 

— Ничего, — сказала Патти Эм, проследив за исчезнувшем в кармане портсигаром. Мысленно она уже раскуривала этот косячок, лёжа в ванне с бокалом красного чего-нибудь от ребятишек из дома Леруа. Но увы. 

Она поднялась. Микки, как истинный джентльмен, поднялся тоже. 

На прощание Патти Эм протянула ему руку, но после рукопожатия придержала Микки за запястье, заставив наклониться. 

— Назовёшь меня «душечкой» ещё раз, ботаник, и пойдёшь на удобрение своему цветнику. Усёк? 

— Усёк, — ответил Микки и добавил: — Мэм. 

— Жди звонка, — сказала она и вышла. Громила окинул его взглядом в последний раз и вышел следом.

## * * * 

По пути к автостанции «Виктория» Микки заскочил в камеру хранения и сменил невзрачный чемоданчик на невзрачную спортивную сумку. Придавленные промозглым апрельским воскресеньем, по Лондону шли прохожие — сплошная серо-коричневая масса, сливавшаяся по оттенку с мощёной мостовой. 

Сердце Микки пело. Сделка с Патти Эм была у него в кармане, оставалось разрулить одно дельце в Оксфорде, и план-минимум на неделю был готов. 

На станции он вышел к стоянке Оксфорд Тьюб, где одиноко ждал пассажиров двухэтажный «Скайлайнер», показал водителю билет и забрался на второй этаж. Автобус был полупустой. Полупустым он и тронулся — мимо Мраморной арки, необыкновенно серой даже на фоне лондонской серости, мимо едва зазеленевшего Гайд-парка и скучных мокрых пейзажей. 

Он вздремнул, чтобы не терять время, и проснулся к концу поездки. На фоне серости песчаниковая желтизна оксфордских домишек почти резала глаза. Микки был в восторге. Он любил Оксфорд больше, чем Лондон, и намного больше, чем сраную Оклахому. 

Со «Скайлайнера» он сошёл, не доехав до Глостер Грин. По сырым оксфордским улицам бродили стайки туристов, готовых терпеть отвратительную погоду ради возможности пройтись по местам, где Чарльз Доджсон век назад развращал малолетнюю дочь своего декана. 

Микки неспешно прогулялся по набережной всесезонно мутной Черуэлл мимо ботанического сада Оксфордшир, откуда умыкнул половину оборудования для своего сайд-проекта, перешёл реку по мосту и направился к общежитию «Тамесис». К этому моменту небо очистилось, вышло солнце — ослепительный намёк на необыкновенный успех Микки во всех его воскресных начинаниях. Воодушевлённый, он улыбнулся женщине, тащившей за собой гружёную сумками тележку. Американка улыбнулась бы в ответ, но престарелая британка взглянула на него так, словно он был опасным психопатом. 

Ничего нового. 

Пройти на территории смог бы даже вооружённый до зубов боец «Аль-Каиды», если бы имел достаточно пристойную родословную и возможность отвалить полторы штуки за постой. Пристойной родословной у Микки не было, зато было полуфейковое оксфордское айди, которое Микки отказывался считать полуфейковым: в конце концов, до прошлого года он действительно тут учился, поэтому считал себя вправе проходить там, где хотел.

Перед тем, как подняться на второй этаж, Микки проскользнул в пустынную прачечную, переложил нож-бабочку из сумки в карман брюк, потом накинул сумку на плечо и поднялся на третий этаж. 

Он был здесь не в первый раз. В коридорах, диссонирующе современных со своими бежевыми отшпаклёванными стенами и ковролином оттенка «классический синий», стояла тишина, но чем ближе Микки подходил к нужной комнате, тем зыбче она становилась. Он постучал, выждал паузу. Дверь открылась. 

Его встретили умеренно радостным «О-о-о!». Он захлопнул дверь и огляделся: в комнате было четверо — двое сидели на застеленной кровати, ещё один на стуле у рабочего стола, открывший дверь стоял посреди комнате с выражением щенка, встречающего хозяина с работы. Его Микки знал лично, Лайл с какой-то невзъебенной фамилией и рыжей физиономией, поражённой в равной степени оспинами и близкородственным скрещиванием. Остальных он видел иногда — тощего брюнета точно встречал обдолбанным в Крайст-Чёрч, где тот безуспешно искал вход в кроличью нору. 

В комнате стоял срач, намекающий на вечеринку в зубодробительно унылой компании: табачная завеса, куча расставленных по полу бутылок, коробки из-под пиццы, засранные тарелки. Все трое, понял Микки, были безобразно пьяны, но так, как пьяны могли быть только истинные англичане: вот они чинно восседают, облачённые в пуловеры поверх идеально выглаженных рубашек, а спустя мгновение висят на фонарных столбах и орут проклятия в сторону янки.

Кажется, Микки успел как раз в это мгновение и задерживаться не планировал. 

— Что у тебя для нас, Пирсон? — нетерпеливо спросил рыжий Лайл. Микки перебросил ему пакет.

Лайл расхохотался, его приятели снова разразились разнотональным «О-о-о!». 

— Стоп, — вдруг сказал он, встряхивая пакет. «О-о-о!» прервалось как по команде, сменившись гнетущим нетрезвым молчанием. — Это не та шмаль, Пирсон. 

— На что ты намекаешь? — с угрожающим спокойствием поинтересовался Микки, прекрасно понимавший, на что тот намекает, потому что пакет с той шмалью лежал в его портсигаре рядом со свёрнутым косяком. Лайл обнюхал зиплок с видом таможенной овчарки. 

— Что это за дерьмо? 

— То дерьмо, которое ты дуешь уже два года, — ответил Микки. 

— Мы договаривались на другое, — сказал Лайл. Лицо его перекосилось так, словно вместо анаши Микки подогнал ему сушёный базилик. — Мы договаривались на ту шмаль, которую ты приносил в прошлый раз. 

Микки развёл руками. 

— Мы договаривались, что я подгоню тебе траву, — сказал он. — Это трава. 

— Прекрати выёбываться. — Голос Лайла взвился в пугающие высоты. Его приятели повскакивали. Микки не шевельнулся. 

— Прости, — сказал он неискренне. — Халява окончена. Или забирай эту, или пиздуй с миром. 

Для пиздования с миром было слишком поздно, и Микки прекрасно это понимал. На всём белом свете не было никого неприятнее, чем богатенькие хуесосы, уверенные, что ты испортил им праздник.

— Знаешь, что было с последним недоумком, который вздумал меня наебать? — поинтересовался Лайл. 

— Не знаю, — ответил Микки. — Но знаю, что было с тем парнем, до которого ты решил доебаться ни с хуя. Он забрал свой товар и свалил, чтобы продать его кому-нибудь менее выёбистому. 

Повисла тишина. Лайл раздувал ноздри и явно мобилизировал все свои мыслительные способности, чтобы решить, что делать дальше. Микки ждал. 

Паузу один из торчков использовал для того, чтобы вмешаться в конфликт. 

— Эл, он нас наебал, что ли? — спросил он с пьяной визгливостью в голосе. Этот тоже был брюнетом, но не долговязым, помельче и со следами породы на физиономии. — Эл? Он там парашу подогнал, что ли? 

— Захлопнись, Мэтт, — рявкнул Лайл через плечо. 

— Да, Мэтт, захлопнись, — согласился долговязый. 

— Ты член от пальца не отличишь, не то что сорта травы, — сказал третий, незнакомый Микки здоровенный блондин в спортивном костюме.

— Нахера мне отличать член от пальца? — огрызнулся Мэтт. — Я что, гомик? 

— Ты из Оксфорда, — сказал здоровяк. — Разве вы тут все не гомики? 

— Заткнитесь! — снова заорал Лайл, и все заткнулись.

Лайл двинулся на него, Микки сунул руку в карман за ножом, и в этот момент придурок из группы поддержки решил внести свою лепту, швырнув в сторону двери бутылку из-под шампанского. Он наверняка целился в Микки, но промазал, и бутылка, вписавшись в дверной косяк, с оглушительным грохотом разлетелась на осколки. 

— Ты ёбнулся? — заорал Лайл, оглянувшись через плечо. Когда он снова повернулся, в лицо его впечатался кулак. Удар получился вяленьким, но его хватило для того, чтобы Лайл сделал неуклюжий шаг назад, наступил на покатившуюся бутылку и ёбнулся на стол, рухнув на пол вместе с ним и кучей учебников. 

Нож Микки решил оставить на крайний случай. 

Он увернулся от Мэтта, попытавшегося атаковать его с нетрезвой дурью и без особых умений, уклонился от хука блондина и попал прямиком в борцовский захват долговязого. Микки удалось оттолкнуться от пола и вместе с долговязым врезаться в стену, попутно снеся торшер и батарею бутылок.

Потом он увидел пакет с травой, которую обронил Лайл. Не теряя времени, Микки кинулся за пакетом, но не успел: зиплок скрылся под брогом Мэтта. 

Микки вздохнул и поднял голову. Мэтт выглядел как омежка, который собирался пригласить королеву школы на выпускной: жалко и испуганно. И Микки, быть может, высказал бы о нём всё что думал, если бы оклемавшийся Лайл не впечатал ногу в его лицо. 

В мире существовало не так много вещей, способных довести готового ко всякой срани Микки Пирсона до приступа бешенства. Раз: когда без спроса брали то, что Микки считал по праву своим. Два: когда кто-то наезжал на его драгоценную младшую сестрёнку. Три: когда сраные оксфордские торчки, возомнившие о себе хуй знает что, ломали ему нос. Так что белая вспышка перед глазами была связана скорее с бешенством, чем с болью. 

От удара Микки отшвырнуло в сторону. Он привстал на вытянутых руках и чихнул, изгадив кровавыми брызгами бежевый ковролин и свою новенькую голубую рубашку. Лайл стоял, ожидая чего-то, так что Микки медленно поднялся. 

Тогда Лайл отмер. 

— Чё вы ждёте? — заорал он, поразительно похожий на малолетних американских гопников, порождённых кратковременной связью проститутки и дальнобойщика. В страхе все равны, со злорадством подумал Микки. На этом этапе он был готов пустить в ход не только спрятанную в кармане бабочку, но и вообще всё, что подвернётся под руку. 

Резню отложил стук в дверь. Блондин, явно не местный, встревоженно повернулся на стук, и Микки использовал эту заминку, чтобы с яростью отбойного молотка ударить его пяткой по голени и следом отвесить пинка под зад. Блондин с визгом свалился в бутылочные осколки и снёс в падении ручку двери вместе с замком, приложившись в процессе башкой. 

Дверь, больше ничем не удерживаемая, открылась.


	3. Ну раз уж даже Лайл

#  III

#  Ну раз уж даже Лайл

Генри представлял собой полную противоположность того, что обычно подразумевалось под хреновым отцом. После работы он не пил пиво у телевизора и не протирал задом диван в выходные. Он воспитывал их с Питером: следил за успеваемостью, водил на регби и выбирал для них одежду. В этом-то и заключалась проблема. 

Вместо отсутствия Генри дарил своё постоянное гнетущее присутствие. 

Проходным баллом для Генри являлся «А». На регби Рэймонду дважды ломали руку во время мола. Они с Питером так рано начали носить галстуки, что удивительно было, как к совершеннолетию на шеях не образовалась выемка в форме виндзора.

Вопрос, способен ли Генри испытывать эмоции, оставался открытым, но наверняка было ясно одно: степень его душевного равновесия напрямую зависела от возможности всё контролировать. Если бы Генри завёл собаку, он бы научил её срать по команде. 

Рэймонд с большим удовольствием унаследовал бы от него склонность к формированию злокачественных опухолей, чем черты характера. Но пока рак простаты маячил где-то на горизонте, с некоторыми результатами родства Генри приходилось разбираться уже сейчас. 

Его вездесущее участие приучило Рэймонда к порядку и систематизации. Для выживания в лесу нужно было раздобыть огонь. Для выживания с Генри — вычеркнуть все пункты из списка. 

По этой причине Рэймонд не мог функционировать, вернувшись в общежитие. 

Он был морально подготовлен к феерии абсурда во время похорон. А вот планирование ночного тура в клуб с заблёванным Питером находилось вне спектра организаторских способностей Рэймонда. Такой поворот событий выбил его из колеи. Когда дело касалось семьи, он всегда занижал планку, но торчащий брат не перебрался бы и через порожек ванной. 

Мигрень к вечеру не прошла. Концентрации хватило только на то, чтобы открыть конспект по микроэкономике на нужной странице. Поскольку Рэймонд считал, что не стоит начинать дрочить, если не планируешь кончать, он отложил лекцию до утра. 

Конечно, в словаре Генри словосочетание «стратегическое отступление» являлось синонимом слабости, но Генри здесь не было.

Генри здесь не было — и именно поэтому Рэймонд оставался в Оксфорде на пасхальные каникулы. 

Комната общежития «Тамесис» была его убежищем. 

Их таунхаус в Белгрейвии насчитывал семь спален, лениво размазанных по пространству в семьсот пятьдесят метров. В Оксфорде Рэймонд снимал комнату на одно окно. При этом из-за отсутствия ковров и бесполезных предметов тут было намного больше воздуха. 

Кровать, письменный стол со стулом, телевизор, зеркало и шкаф. Дверь в ванную. Дверь на лестничную клетку. В отличие от дома, куда купили отдельный стеллаж для коллекции фарфоровых тарелок, каждая вещь находилась здесь, потому что была нужна. 

Рэймонду это нравилось. Оксфорд в принципе оказывал на него терапевтический эффект. Жизнь здесь текла по-своему — для своих, и её автономный ритм не нарушало ничего извне. Возвращаясь к ней, Рэймонд ощущал себя отгороженным от остального мира.

Соседи, такие же учащиеся «Тедди Холла», как сам Рэймонд, редко его тревожили. Даже туристы, пришельцы из реальности, не приносили неудобств. Их цветные ветровки и дорожные рюкзаки смотрелись на фоне церковных стен, как подчёркнутый анахронизм. Но Рэймонда мало волновало то, что он оставлял за дверью. 

На Пасху многие студенты разъезжались по домам, и «Тамесис» заметно пустело. В этом году вообще казалось, что в стенах общежития остались лишь те, кто хотел покутить вдали от родственников. Словно в подтверждение этому предположению, на лестнице Рэймонд часто сталкивался с Лайлом из 3-В и его нетрезвыми дружками, сошедшими с брошюр о вреде лёгких наркотиков.

Стоило отдать Лайлу должное: только очень умный парень мог два года держаться на ЭиМ, ни на секунду не прекращая дуть. Поразительно было даже то, что обдолбанный Лайл, который не всегда был в состоянии найти свою жопу, обнаруживал входную дверь, чтобы посещать лекции. 

У него было своеобразное представление о допустимом уровне шума, и раз в пару месяцев Рэймонд настоятельно рекомендовал Лайлу его пересматривать. Кроме двух переломов, занятия регби подарили Рэймонду физическую форму, внушающую уважение торчкам, так что единственный бытовой конфликт умирал в зародыше.

Иными словами, Оксфорд обеспечивал Рэймонда таким дзеном, что можно было не беспокоиться: утром после душа и чашки чая привычный и ничем не нарушаемый распорядок дня вернёт всё в норму. 

Именно поэтому, когда Рэймонд в воскресенье допил свой «Эрл грей», к вечеру он, прямо скажем, всё ещё не был морально подготовлен терпеть удары в стену. 

Звук был громким: разбилось стекло. Рэймонд поднял глаза от конспекта и прислушался. В соседней комнате неразборчиво кричали. Потом упало что-то тяжёлое, и стало тихо.

Рэймонд немного подождал, размял шею и вернулся к чтению. Как выяснилось, ненадолго, потому что в стену снова ударили, на этот раз громче. Опять кинули какой-то предмет. Крики усилились. Что-то с грохотом рухнуло.

Рэймонд поморщился, подождал ещё немного, но по нарастающему шуму стало ясно, что ситуация не то что к завершению, а даже к кульминации пока не приблизилась. Рэймонд не отошёл от того факта, что пожертвовал субботой ради дисфункциональной семьи. Дарить своё воскресенье соседским нарикам он точно не собирался. Он положил конспекты на стол, поднялся на ноги и расправил кардиган.

Изначально не составляло особых проблем догадаться, что в 3-В не в теннис играли. В коридоре звуки пьяной драки спутать нельзя было вообще ни с чем. Рэймонд плевать хотел на причину, по которой Лайл визжал дурным голосом. Лайл выбрал охренительно не тот день, чтобы поорать.

Рэймонд потянулся к дверной ручке, но напомнил себе, что вежливый диалог — лучший способ решения разногласий. Выдохнул. Собрал ладонь в кулак и постучал. 

Вместо ответа дверь протаранили изнутри, и она распахнулась. Рэймонд отступил назад. Под ноги ему свалилось тело. Он посмотрел вниз и узнал Брэда в отключке. Тот лежал с обычным для него расслабленным выражением лица, с той только разницей, что сейчас Брэда размазала явно не наркота. Рэймонд поднял голову.

С приездом Лайла в 3-В часто проводилась редекорация. Люди спали на столах, ломали стулья и засирали бухлом ковролин. Сейчас комната выглядела так, будто здесь взорвали не косяк, а тротил. Пол был равномерно покрыт кусками мебели, бутылочными осколками и книгами. По пакету травы, лежащему в центре композиции, можно было проводить золотое сечение.

Кроме Брэда, который сейчас представлял скорее ноль, чем единицу, в комнате были ещё четверо. Лайла и двух его друзей Рэймонд знал. Они стояли в глубине комнаты в нелепых позах, словно появление Рэймонда заморозило их в движении. 

Ещё одного — высокого, с разбитым носом — он видел впервые. Тот не двигался, тяжело дыша, в нескольких шагах от Рэймонда, — и, судя по всему, именно он спонсировал поездку Брэда в страну грёз. Рэймонд догадывался, кто это мог быть. Когда в уравнении была задействована трава и студенты, несложно было вычислить мистера Икс. 

Все четверо напряжённо ждали, когда Рэймонд заговорит, будто это влияло на дальнейшее развитие конфликта. 

Рэймонд свёл брови.

— Лайл. Томми. Мэтт. — Он посмотрел под ноги. — Брэд. Можно потише?

Лайл отмер и ощерился. От злости его колотило, как бешеную дворнягу. 

— Смит, мне сейчас не до тебя.

Судя по тому, каким он стал дерзким, Лайл был либо вусмерть пьян, либо в пакете на полу лежала трава, за которую не жалко было сдохнуть. 

Больше на Рэймонда никто из троицы не смотрел. Всё внимание Лайла и компании оказалось приковано к дилеру, который, наоборот, пристально наблюдал за Рэймондом и нехорошо улыбался. В сочетании с залитым кровью лицом мальчика-хориста живой расчётливый взгляд производил интересный эффект. 

Рэймонд пощёлкал пальцами, и троица рассеянно уставилась на него.

— Мне плевать, как тебе, Лайл, — сказал Рэймонд. — Я пытаюсь заниматься.

— Потерпишь ещё пять минут. 

— Я не собираюсь ничего терпеть. Хотите поиграть в «Лицо со шрамом» — мне похуй, только подальше отсюда. Здесь вы закончили, ты меня понял? 

Лайл цокнул языком.

— Запихни тампон обратно, Смит. Иди в свою комнату читать книжки, заставь папочку тобой гордиться. 

В любой другой день Рэймонд может и пропустил бы его слова мимо ушей, но оборзевший Лайл обладал потрясающим чувством момента. 

Вздохнув, Рэймонд перешагнул через Брэда. 

Не то чтобы до этого мусор из 3-В не предоставлял достаточно поводов себя отметелить — просто они были слишком незначительными, чтобы заморачиваться. Рэймонд вообще не любил марать руки, но не против был сделать исключение, раз уж Лайл сегодня постарался и превзошёл сам себя.

— Не знаю насчёт тампона, но свой кулак тебе в глотку я сейчас запихну, — сказал Рэймонд, неторопливо закатывая рукава кардигана. — Так, что твой папочка тебя в морге не узнает.

— Лайл, да ты нарасхват, — впервые за всё это время подал голос дилер. — Я как раз собирался проделать с тобой то же самое.

Янки, конечно. Рэймонд не ошибся. Только один человек обладал новаторской предприимчивостью и беспросветной наглостью, чтобы толкать в Оксфорде марихуану. 

Они стояли бок о бок: Рэймонд спиной к двери, янки — лицом. Откинув голову, янки заговорил с ним через плечо.

— Я бы с удовольствием ушёл и не действовал тебе на нервы, приятель. Но у них есть кое-что, что принадлежит мне. Я Микки Пирсон, приятно познакомиться.

После этого он повернулся всем телом и принялся расстёгивать манжеты на изгвазданной кровью рубашке. Действовал он так же, как разговаривал — неторопливо, с ленцой, словно даже его движения имели южный акцент. 

Инстинкт самосохранения, который годами не имел ничего против опиатов в количестве, способном завалить слона, вдруг заставил Томми и Мэтта прижаться к Лайлу с двух сторон. Казалось, они пытались собраться в одного большого торчка.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — отозвался Рэймонд. Он снял часы и положил их в карман джинсов. — Мне насрать.

Микки Пирсона такая откровенность не оскорбила. Он закончил с рукавами рубашки и с вызовом вскинул подбородок.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал он, шагая вперёд. — Возможно, это скоро изменится.

#  ***

Чтобы сбить с ног этих ребят, достаточно было громко чихнуть: по большому счёту их скорее вынес алкоголь, чем мордобой. 

Томми куда-то упрямо полз, словно пытался убежать от того, что уже произошло. Действие было контрпродуктивным, потому что везде валялось битое стекло. Мэтт отключился. Брэд не включался в принципе, но теперь на его губах играла идиотская ухмылка. Один раз он перевернулся, и было похоже, что пока его друзьям ломали рёбра, он умудрился перейти в режим сна. Лайл лежал на спине, раскинув конечности, мотал головой и постанывал, как актриса низкобюджетного порно. 

Рэймонд с отвращением за этим наблюдал, растирая разбитые костяшки. Потом обзор ему загородила спина Пирсона. Тот присел на корточки у ног Лайла и подобрал свой зиплок. 

На торчков Рэймонд налюбовался и теперь разглядывал его. Вот она, живая легенда Оксфорда: удобно и со вкусом одетый Песочный человек, который дарит самые сладкие сны. Если не присматриваться, то и не заметишь, в чём подвох.

Рубашка из дешёвой ткани обманчиво благородного цвета. Серьга в ухе — обычная стекляшка. Поношенные джинсы «Хьюго Босс», скорее всего, купленные на улице с рук лондонских воришек. 

Всё это ему не шло — и не потому что выдавало стремление изображать из себя больше, чем он был на самом деле. Эффект создавался обратный. Микки Пирсон выглядел и вёл себя как богатенький сыночек, который по ошибке влез в дешёвое тряпьё. 

Его внешний вид был только наброском проекта, а не финальным результатом.

— И так был завоёван Запад, — сказал Пирсон и, поднявшись на ноги, бросил зиплок в спортивную сумку, словно револьвер в кобуру. 

Можно было подумать, что он смеялся над собой: да, вот он я, белый мусор с задворков Техаса, ваш ковбой с американской мечтой. Это первое впечатление тоже было неверно. Он делал всё с естественностью человека, который точно знал, что из себя представляет, и принимал свой стартовый набор как факт, но не как приговор. Наверное, благодаря такому реалистичному подходу Пирсон и выбил себе путёвку в Оксфорд. 

«Может я и ковбой, — говорил его самоуверенный взгляд, — но тогда вы тут все просто необъезженные бычки».

Он заметил, что Рэймонд за ним наблюдает, и кивнул.

— Что?

— Стоило оно того? Бросить колледж, чтобы толкать дурь?

Пирсон повёл плечом.

— Узнаем.

Его загадочный тон подразумевал не «да». Он подразумевал: «Посмотрим, что ты мне скажешь через пару лет». 

Из его носа всё ещё шла кровь. Пирсон вытер её ребром ладони, прикоснулся к переносице и поморщился.

— Ты же живёшь где-то недалеко? 

— И? — спросил Рэймонд без энтузиазма.

— Неплохо было бы умыться и привести себя в порядок.

Рэймонд обвёл ладонью неподвижно лежащих торчков.

— Ну так вперёд. Вряд ли они будут возражать.

— Да ладно тебе, — протянул Пирсон с укором. — Я и так здесь задержался. 

— Боишься, что они восстанут из мёртвых? — спросил Рэймонд, хотя догадывался: чтобы Микки Пирсон занервничал, четырёх хилых нариков, насмотревшихся гангстерского кино, было недостаточно. 

— Нет. — Пирсон безразлично огляделся вокруг. — Мне здесь не нравится. Только посмотри на эту дыру.

Тут было не поспорить. Нежелание Пирсона сломать ногу об обломки мебели на пути к ванной было вполне оправдано.

— Так что?

Он вроде бы просил об одолжении, но без английской чопорности, очень просто, словно они давно дружили и такие ситуации были для них в порядке вещей. С той только разницей, что всё было совершенно иначе. 

Они друг друга не знали. Рэймонд впервые стоял посреди комнаты, полной избитых наркоманов. Более того, он никогда раньше не начищал физиономии торчкам напару с их дилером, который дрался как в последний раз, потому что всегда делал это не с целью выпустить пар, а ради выживания. 

Иными словами, это всё было для Рэймонда достаточно ново.

Он сощурился.

— Ты вообще с чего решил, что я пущу тебя к себе?

— Ну, — Пирсон выразительно вскинул брови. — Ты же ещё не ушёл.

Рэймонда это наблюдение привело в замешательство. Он задался вопросом, почему до сих пор не свалил. Ответ получился каким-то невнятным.

Судя по всему, что-то в лице Рэймонда выдавало глубокий ступор, потому что Пирсон стоял с отвратительно самодовольной физиономией. Конечно, подумал вдруг Рэймонд мрачно, вот и причина. Вот, прямо перед ним.

Рэймонд в точности знал, что представляет из себя такой тип людей.

Микки Пирсон был харизматичен, неглуп, явно себе на уме. Скорее всего, он общался со всеми как с равными, придерживался какого-то чёткого, но одному ему известного курса, и даже зевать умел интересно. Кого-то Микки этим набором качеств несомненно выбешивал до усрачки, а кого-то с помощью него с лёгкостью очаровывал. 

И Рэймонд однозначно относился ко второй группе.

— После этого ты исчезнешь из моей жизни, — без эмоций сказал он, когда пауза затянулась. 

Пирсон поднял ладони в воздух.

— Не надо так драматизировать. Я же не трахнуть тебя собираюсь, а просто воспользоваться твоей ванной.

Рэймонд с каменным лицом покинул комнату.

Пирсон пошёл следом. Под подошвами его ботинок хрустели щепки и стекло.

— «Тедди Холл»? Второй курс? — поинтересовался он.

— Вежливая беседа не обязательна, — отозвался Рэймонд, подойдя к двери. — Мы уже пришли.

— Действительно недалеко. А ты не боишься, — точно передразнил он, — что соседи придут с коллективной жалобой?

— На месте Лайла я бы отправился на поиски нового общежития.

Рэймонд открыл дверь и сразу опустился на стул. Махнул рукой в сторону ванной.

— Аптечка в шкафчике. Давай побыстрее. 

Пирсон затворил за собой и остановился. Он не проявлял ярких эмоций, но с места тем не менее не двигался и смотрел куда-то вперёд. Рэймонд проследил за его взглядом. Не заметил ничего странного. 

— Ага, — наконец произнёс Пирсон, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Ясно.

Рэймонд непонимающе вскинул руки.

— А это что ещё значит? 

— Нет, в принципе всё логично.

Пирсон продолжал разговаривать сам с собой и напоминал врача, который во время осмотра отпускает расплывчатые комментарии, игнорируя вопросы перепуганного пациента.

Поскольку ладони Рэймонда всё ещё были в воздухе, он только шире ими развёл.

Микки скинул сумку на пол и направился в ванную.

— Ничего, — ответил он оттуда. Раздался скрип открываемого шкафчика. — Я, наверное, ожидал увидеть семейные портреты в позолоченных рамках или что-то вроде того.

Он не был разочарован и никаких претензий не предъявлял, но Рэймонд от такого замечания всё равно выпал в осадок.

— Ну, я же не знал, что ты зайдёшь, а так бы обязательно повесил парочку, — отозвался он с недоумением в голосе.

Было нечто тревожное в том, что Пирсон, проведя здесь минуту, уже сделал какие-то выводы. До этого тут бывал только Питер, который вообще никогда Рэймонда не критиковал: видимо, из соображений того, что список недостатков Рэймонда пусть и был длинным, но всё-таки не включал в себя героиновую зависимость. 

Пирсон так и не ответил. Судя по звукам, он был занят тем, что отстирывал рубашку. Рэймонд хорошо помнил её состояние: проще было целиком перекрасить её в красный, чем вернуть изначальный цвет.

Рэймонд открыл конспекты, но успел прочесть только несколько страниц. Пирсон довольно быстро вышел из ванной. За такое короткое время лучше себя в порядок приводил только Питер, закалённый в боях с отходняком. 

Рэймонд ожидал, что Пирсон попросит футболку, но тот просто набросил куртку на голое тело. Мокрую рубашку он держал в руке.

— Намного лучше, — сказал он, убирая влажные волосы со лба.

Теперь, когда его лицо не было залито кровью, можно было получше его рассмотреть. Он не был красив в общепринятом смысле. Он обладал гипнотической внешностью, которая в равной мере подходила и праведнику, и рок-звезде. 

Пирсон вопросительно поднял бровь. Рэймонд решил, что лучше будет вернуться к лекции. 

— Что-нибудь ещё? Может, убить кого-то нужно? 

Пирсон стоял и со всей серьёзностью обдумывал ответ.

— Нет. Не сегодня.

Он подошёл ближе и положил на стол косяк.

— В знак благодарности.

— Я не курю траву, — сказал Рэймонд, не отрываясь от тетради.

— Эту закуришь. 

Пирсон всё ещё касался стола: белая ручка и косяк лежали под его загорелыми пальцами, словно клавиши под ладонью пианиста. 

— Да, кстати. Смит… Джаспер? Лиам?

— Вот это тебя точно волновать не должно.

В молчании Пирсон задумчиво постучал по столу. Потом провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль учебников, задержался над тетрадями и придвинул к себе одну. Действовал он неторопливо и наверняка. Многие вещи в Рэймонде выдавали стремление подписывать свои конспекты.

— Как скажешь, Рэймонд Смит, — с непонятной интонацией произнёс он после паузы.

Рэймонд поднял голову. Пирсон смотрел на него с насмешкой. Не злой, а весёлой, как приветствие.

— Проваливай, — сказал Рэймонд. — Потому что если тобой займусь я, десять минут в ванной тебе точно не помогут. 

Вместо ответа Пирсон прищурился и поймал его за подбородок. Рэймонд напрягся. Единственным, что сейчас уберегало Пирсона от повторного кровотечения, был сосредоточенный вид, который как будто отрицал возможность любого подвоха. 

Пирсон слегка надавил на его щёку указательным пальцем — Рэймонд поморщился, но не от боли, а от факта прикосновения. 

— Лучше займись собой, — сказал Пирсон, оценивающе глядя на его разбитую скулу. — Будет обидно, если останется шрам. 

— Убери руку, — спокойно порекомендовал Рэймонд. — Будет ещё обиднее, если от неё останется открытый перелом.

Пирсон коротко улыбнулся, расслабил хватку и демонстративно показал ему открытую ладонь вместо жеста прощания. Подхватил сумку и вышел.

Рэймонд бездумно полистал и отодвинул конспект. Покрутил головой. Постарался увидеть комнату чужими, очень внимательными глазами. 

Что он такого заметил, хмуро спросил себя Рэймонд. Он снова потянулся к тетради, но уронил ладонь на стол. Скривил рот.

Ничего. Вот что увидел Микки Пирсон.


	4. «Мать Дорог» Микки Пирсона

# IV

# «Мать Дорог» Микки Пирсона

Для гангстера отсутствие фантазии в чём-то было плюсом, но Микки справедливо полагал, что без креативной жилки путь сбыта лёгких наркотиков очень быстро упирался в тупик. В тупик безусловно красивый, роскошно обставленный и способный обеспечить потомков, но. 

Микки ненавидел тупики. Его злила сама их концепция. Он верил, что при должных умениях любую стену можно было снести, а на месте сияющего нихуя проложить шоссе Мать Дорог. 

Персональная Мать Дорог Микки Пирсона вела к закрытой территории с морскими контейнерами, которые можно было арендовать на любой срок. Старушка Англия была крохотной, приходилось импровизировать, поэтому Дейв, годами растивший один и тот же заебавший всех сорт в одной и той же теплице, не смог бы пойти далеко: для таких дел ему не хватало фантазии. 

Больше года назад ещё не сваливший с третьего курса Микки сэкономил на обедах и снял сорокапятифутовый рефрижератор на стоянке в ебенях, где никто не выйдет, даже если тебя будут резать. Захват лондонского наркорынка происходил практически в чертах города, в окружении освещённых тусклым желтоватым светом контейнеров, половина из которых стояла здесь безо всяких на то прав. Владелец склада был достойным своих арендаторов ушлым гадом, поэтому Микки особо не беспокоился. 

Спустя год рефрижераторов у Микки стало три. Два из них он врезал в электросеть напрямую, третий потреблял ровно столько, сколько полагалось по закону: в нём дозревали нетребовательные к температуре и влажности шишки. 

Половина оборудования в двух первых контейнерах была маркирована логотипом Оксфордского университета: ремнём, накинутым на герб как удавка. Горшки для кустов были исполнены в оттенке «оксфордский синий». На оцинкованных стеллажах, ультрафиолетовых лампах и увлажнителях воздуха сохранились инвентарные номера. Оксфорду здесь принадлежала даже земля: жирный грунт, над составом которого работали лучшие умы Великобритании, и который порождал настолько нажористую шмаль, что у Дейва не оставалось ни единого шанса. 

Микки припарковал свой потрёпанный «Остин Маэстро» цвета слоновой кости у ворот, со второй попытки открыл заднюю дверь и вытащил пятилитровую канистру. Пока он возился, старик Бобби успел спуститься из сторожки к воротам. 

— Ах, Микки, — сказал Бобби, когда Микки с ним поравнялся. Он был низеньким и сухим, в огромных очках с толстыми линзами, всегда в одной и той же тёмно-синей спецовке с надписью «Охрана» на спине. Невзрачный с виду, Бобби обладал роскошным поставленным голосом, который больше подошёл бы для начитки Шекспира, чем для неизменного «Ах, Микки, не найдётся ли сигаретки для старика?». — Не найдётся ли сигаретки для старика? 

Специально для него некурящий Микки каждый раз привозил пачку сигарет, из которой выкуривал одну штуку из компанейских соображений. Курение было единственной дурной привычкой Бобби. Он не пил, не употреблял и всю жизнь любил одну женщину, пока её не устранили КГБ. 

(— Что? — переспросил Микки, решив, что ослышался, хотя английский Бобби был настолько королевским, что ослышаться было просто невозможно. Бобби поднял на него умные светлые глаза, в глубине которых начинала зарождаться деменция. 

— Она была русской шпионкой, Микки, — ответил он и добавил: — Это объясняет, почему у нас так и не получилось завести детей.) 

Микки отдал ему пачку, которую Бобби распечатал и протянул обратно, чтобы Микки взял сигарету себе. 

— Как дела? Как наука? — спросил Бобби, когда оба они закурили. Вокруг было настолько темно, что жёлтое пятно света от фонаря напоминало остров посреди непроглядной морской тьмы. Светлый бок «Остина» белел невдалеке, как Моби Дик сквозь толщу воды. 

Бобби искренне верил, что Микки снимает три рефрижератора и возит туда мешки под покровом ночи исключительно во имя науки. 

— Не стоит на месте, — туманно ответил Микки. 

— Это для экспериментов? — Бобби указал носком ботинка на канистру. Сбоку к ней была прилеплена наклейка со значком биологической опасности. 

— Да, старина, — ответил Микки. — Создаём армию мутантов для охраны покоя Её Величества. 

Бобби одобрительно похмыкал. 

— А с носом что? — спросил он.

Микки загадочно улыбнулся. 

— Охрана покоя Её Величества требует жертв, старина. Куда без этого. 

— Куда без этого, — согласился Бобби таким тоном, будто каждый день жертвовал ради королевы какой-нибудь частью своего тела. 

— Как тут дела? — спросил Микки. — Приезжал кто? 

— Китаец с шинами, — охотно принялся перечислять Бобби. — Ниггер в костюме. Та дамочка, которая держит тут мебель… — Это был бесконечный список повторяющихся персонажей в длящемся вот уже семьдесят лет сериале под названием «Жизнь Роберта Уиттакера». Микки слушал его вполуха, пока в списке не появилась новая героиня. — Ещё какая-то мадам арендовала тут контейнер, но пока ничего не привезла. 

— Какая ещё мадам? 

— Да мадам как мадам, — ответил потерявший после гибели жены всякий интерес к женскому полу Бобби, — с чёрными волосами по плечи, в костюме. Нынче все в костюмах ходят. 

— Покажешь камеры? 

— Так стёр уже всё. Она вчера была. 

— Ладно, Бобби. — Микки затушил сигарету и поднял канистру. — Бывай. 

— Бывай, Микки, — попрощался с ним Бобби и достал из пачки следующую сигарету. 

Над входом в каждый контейнер горели тусклые лампочки. В час ночи здесь было пусто и тихо, почти оглушительно тихо по сравнению с многолюдным шумным Лондоном. 

Микки добрался до своих контейнеров и первым делом проверил камеры, но они не показали ничего интересного. Пару раз мимо проковылял Бобби, были и другие люди. Никто даже не смотрел в сторону невзрачных контейнеров. Никто и не подозревал, что за жестяной обшивкой скрывается сокровищница. 

После камер Микки проверил температуру и влажность. Если всё пойдёт по плану, уже через пару дней можно будет снимать урожай. Шишки из третьего контейнера как раз закончат сушиться, их можно будет отдать Патти Эм и освободить место под следующую партию. 

И всё равно, отсюда пора было съезжать. Он выручит бабки, соберёт манатки и будет таков. Но перед тем, как спланировать и оформить стратегическое перемещение, нужно было разобраться с тремя насущными проблемами. Во-первых, найти сообщников, с которымм перспектива быть отпизженным группой обнаглевших торчков стала бы несколько более зыбкой. Во-вторых, решить, куда они переберутся. 

Вариантов было не так много. 

Третьим пунктом повестки было дать, наконец, гибриду имя, что-нибудь звучное, что-нибудь эдакое. 

У его безымянного гибрида был недостаток: он не терпел хуёвый климат. Но вся Великобритания состояла из хуёвого климата. Поэтому свой проект Микки считал открытым — ещё парочка скрещиваний, и он получит зверя, который будет выдавать бесперебойно три сотых унции на ватт невзирая на мерзость за окном. А пока приходилось создавать в проржавевших рефрижераторах почти лабораторные условия. 

Из первого контейнера Микки перебрался во второй, где как раз была пора цветения. В отгороженном пластиковой занавеской закутке Микки переоделся в костюм химзащиты и разбавил дистиллированной водой спизженное из Оксфордшира удобрение, потом перелил его в опрыскиватель. Попытался надеть маску — и ойкнул, когда задел нос. 

От мрачных мыслей о перебитом носе Микки быстро перешёл к более приятным — о Рэймонде Смите из общежития «Тамесис». Опрыскивание кустов Микки перевёл в автоматический режим, пока осознанная часть его рассудка занималась анализом данных. 

Биографией Рэймонда Смита Микки поинтересовался ещё вчера. Час в компьютерном зале библиотеки подарил ему бесценные знания о династии политиков-консерваторов Смитов. Папаша, Генри, выглядел как тощая версия Берни Сандерса, в которой красивую лепку скул нивелировала брезгливо вздёрнутая верхняя губа. От призывов изгнать из Королевства вообще всех, кроме коренных британцев, его останавливал, похоже, только всеобщий политический курс на либеральность. 

Впрочем, кому-то Генри всё-таки насолил. Судя по наполненным ядом статьям таблоидов, повышение со спикера Палаты Общин до барона из Палаты Лордов звучало красиво только в статье для «Британники».

От Генри Смита Рэймонду достались голубовато-серые глаза и слегка удивлённое выражение лица, как будто оба они немного охуевали от нахальства окружающих. Иногда Микки казалось, что подобное выражение автоматически приобреталось с первым миллиардом. 

В остальном, на счастье Рэймонда, он удался в мать. Она была красивой, хотя на немногочисленных фотографиях смотрела перед собой и одинаково заторможенно улыбалась. Тёмные её глаза не выражали никакой осмысленности. Она выглядела как человек, давно разочаровавшийся в мире и оставивший всякие попытки с ним взаимодействовать. 

Четвёртым членом счастливой семейки был Питер Смит, протирающий жопой стул в Палате Общин. Поразглядывав фотографии, Микки пришёл к выводу, что его вчерашний знакомец однозначно сорвал куш в генетической лотерее, по крайней мере, по сравнению со старшим братцем. Не то чтобы Питер был уродцем, и не то чтобы он был вырожденцем, как половина Оксфорда, просто скорбная его физиономия носила отметку какой-то печали. Декорации за его спиной могли меняться, но выглядел Питер так, будто вокруг шли нескончаемые похороны. 

Микки мог поклясться, что видел Питера Смита в Оксфорде, и мог поклясться ещё раз, что в те времена Пити выглядел куда бодрее. Возможно, это имело прямое отношение к злобному близнецу Берни Сандерса. Позавчера уёбок Лайл одним тупым комментарием про папашу довёл интеллигентное негодование Рэймонда до кровавого бешенства, которое больше подошло бы сыну конюха, чем отпрыску новоявленного барона. 

Это было прекрасное зрелище — ярость Рэймонда развернулась с сокрушительной убойной силой, а потом компактно сложилась: через пять минут он уже сидел за столом в своей комнате так, будто и не вставал. Жаль, что драка помешала Микки по достоинству оценить, как Рэймонд Смит с ленивой элегантностью протирает охуевшими торчками засранный ковёр. 

Микки закончил опрыскивание, вышел в закуток и разделся. Аккуратно сняв маску, он взглянул на себя зеркальце и цокнул языком. Бывало и похуже, но Микки бесило, когда кто-то портил ему лицо. Практика показывала, что толкать наркоту было проще, если ты выглядел опрятно. Характерным образом перебитый нос мог заинтересовать разве что сотрудников полиции. 

Впрочем, Лайлу досталось сильнее. Когда они уходили, он напоминал рыбу-прилипалу гораздо больше, чем человека. 

— Рэймонд Смит, — сказал Микки опрыскивателю, привалившись поясницей к металлическому столу. — Рэймонд Смит, — повторил он увереннее и ухмыльнулся. 

Он мог бы сказать, что мама велела ему связываться с политиками, но его мама не была обдолбана только когда работала, а на работе произносила исключительно: «Ещё кофе, сэр?» с интонациями зажёванной аудиокассеты. С политиками Микки предпочитал не связываться по собственной воле. Любой торчок был приятнее, потому что мог испортить жизнь довольно ограниченному кругу лиц. Влиятельный политик был способен херакнуть целую страну.

Но с Рэймондом всё было гораздо сложнее. 

На Пасху в общежитиях оставались только любители хорошенько оттянуться вдали от недремлющих очей своих богатеньких опекунов. Рэймонд Смит выглядел как человек, вершиной «оттянуться» которого было раскрашивание конспектов разноцветными маркерами. В своей обезличенной обители он ныкался даже не от папаши, а от будущего, которое этот папаша олицетворял. Скрывался от надзора, но не так, как Лайл и его дружки. 

Рэймонд явно не был в восторге от перспектив оказаться в Палате Общин. Там, где у Лайла стояли кубки, грамоты и фотографии с лошадьми и борзыми, у Рэймонда были голые стены и полки с библиотечными книгами. Никакого худлита. Никаких журналов. Ничего, что намекало хотя бы на хобби. 

Будь у Микки время, он покопался бы лучше. Единственным его уловом оказались сложенные одна на другую пачки налоксона, которые лежали в шкафчике над раковиной с таким парадоксальным ощущением уместности, что Микки едва не перепутал их со средством от простуды.

На торчка Рэймонд Смит походил ещё меньше, чем на политика. Включив воду в раковине, Микки подался на шаг назад, выглянул из ванной и посмотрел на затянутую в кардиган возмутительно широкую спину Рэймонда. Героинщики могли быть самыми хитрыми задницами в мире. Они умели наёбывать так, как не умел никто, но Микки знал: Рэймонд не торчал. 

Рэймонд был недоволен своей жизнью. 

И Рэймонду он понравился: в конце концов, если бы это было неправдой, Микки был бы опиздюлен ещё пару раз вдовесок к удару по лицу от Лайла. 

В настоящем было без двадцати три ночи. Микки проверил ростки и вышел из контейнера.

## * * * 

Среди барыг, воришек и прочей мелкой шушеры Санни имел погоняло «Дискета» за фотографическую память при полной неспособности обрабатывать полученную информацию. Он запоминал номера машин и телефонов, газетные статейки и адреса, мог воспроизвести чёртову «Илиаду» с любой строки и сдавал бы экзамены за половину Оксфорда, если бы не был гаитийцем средних лет. 

Полученную информацию он старательно систематизировал в чертогах своего разума. Это был его крэк: данные Санни поглощал с жадностью шредера. Он всегда был в курсе того, что творится вокруг, и всегда страдал без свободных ушей. 

Вечером среды свободными ушами для Санни-Дискеты был Микки. Он частенько проставлялся, потому что не существовало лучшего способа узнать самые дикие, всратые и хаотичные сплетни о лондонском преступном мире, чем оплатить Санни ужин в оксфордской «Трёхлапой гончей» и просто посидеть рядом. 

— Жирный Дейв, говорят, решил перейти на дурь покрепче, — сказал Санни. Он всегда прибавлял к словам «говорят», будто желая придать себе флёр рассказчика, который стоит в сторонке и просто пересказывает происходящее, а не шатается целыми днями по окрестностям, пытаясь разнюхать хоть что-нибудь. 

Микки неопределённо пожал плечами. Это была правда и одна из причин, по которой он стелил себе соломку с планами свинтить поскорее. 

— Это дело Жирного Дейва, — сказал Микки, отпивая пиво. 

— Разве ты не на него работаешь? — спросил Санни. 

— Я, — ответил Микки с улыбкой, — тружусь в отделе сбычи натурпродукта. Чем там занимаются мои коллеги, меня как-то совершенно не ебёт. 

— Очень правильный подход, — огорчённо сказал Санни, рассчитывавший на какой-нибудь жирный комментарий. 

Возможно, из него получился бы неплохой журналист. Всё равно, полагал Микки, для разнюхивания большие мозги не требовались. 

— Скажи мне вот что, Санни, — проговорил Микки и придвинул ему свою порцию сосисок с пюре. — Слышал ли ты что-нибудь о Рэймонде Смите? «Тедди Холл», второй год, курс философии, политики и экономики.

— Сын Генри Смита, что ли? Тори? — уточнил Санни. На секунду глаза его сделались грустными и плоскими, как у плюшевого мишки. 

— Точно, — сказал Микки. 

Санни развёл руками. 

— Прости, Микки. 

— Не может быть. Чтобы на политика ничего не было? 

— Может, я бы смог нарыть чего, — сказал Санни виновато, — но это нужно прямо смотреть, накопать под кого угодно можно. Чем он тебе насолил? 

— Да ничем, — ответил Микки. — Просто не видел его раньше. 

— Брата его точно видел. — Санни отпил из бокала и продолжил, демонстрируя невероятную прошаренность в британской политике: — Он учился там же. Их отец хотел на самую верхушку, в Кабинет министров, но стал бароном, а баронам туда нельзя. Теперь пытается пропихнуть сыновей. Но это тебе расскажет кто угодно. 

— Что же плохо в том, чтобы быть бароном? — спросил Микки. — Особняки, земли, охота на фазанов… 

Откинувшись на стену, он рассматривал поверх головы Санни посетителей. «Трёхлапая гончая» считалась среди студентов старпёрским местом, для туристов она пряталась слишком глубоко в проулках, поэтому заходили сюда почти всегда только местные. Старпёры. На их фоне Микки выглядел как сияющий юнец, зато его здесь никто не знал. 

— Сразу видно, ты не отсюда, — с ухмылкой сказал Санни, который, насколько Микки помнил, был ещё более не отсюда. — Это сейчас просто бумажки. Типа. Грамота. Они живут в своих особняках без денег, а налог на землю ты видел. — Микки не видел, не своими глазами, по крайней мере, потому что максимальное количество английской земли, которое он мог себе позволить, хранилось в рефрижераторах на складе. — Нищета хлеще Хаверинга, зато бирюлики сверху. 

— А Смиты? — спросил Микки. — Они же не кровная аристократия. 

— Но отец метит туда же, — сообщил Санни. — Этот их новенький особняк в Белгрейвии, он им не по карману. Хотя. Может, они тоже барыжат. Или людьми торгуют. Кто знает. 

— Ты знал бы, — улыбнулся Микки, и Санни ответил ему такой же улыбкой. 

— Ничего интересного, Микки. Простые беложопые бриташки. Хотят выглядеть красиво, а на деле пшик. Вот как я думаю. Но накопать под кого угодно можно. 

Последнее предложение он произнёс полувопросительно. 

— Спасибо за предложение, Санни, — ответил Микки, — но нет. 

Если бы он захотел, то раскопал бы прабабушку Смит и перетряхнул всё её бельё, вот только смысла это делать он не видел. Рэймонд не был его врагом. На него не нужно было давить, тем более, что долгосрочные связи Микки предпочитал строить так, чтобы ни одна из сторон не была запугана до усрачки. Как показывала практика, отношения, основанные на шантаже, заканчивались эпических размеров ножом в спину.

Покидая контейнер ночью, Микки решил встретиться с Рэймондом Смитом ещё раз — в крайнем случае для того, чтобы просто на него посмотреть. События могли развернуться по-всякому. Против некоторых вариантов Микки не возражал. 

Из мыслей его выдернул звонок. Извинившись перед Санни, Микки вышел на крыльцо и поднял трубку. 

— Ещё один гудок, и сделка бы сорвалась, — сообщила ему Патти Эм. 

— Не хотел, чтобы нас подслушивали, — ответил Микки и улыбнулся курящей рядом женщине. 

— Я беру товар, — сказала Патти Эм. — Назначай время и место.


	5. Мазл и браха

# V

# Мазл и браха

Как будто одного Генри было недостаточно, Питер со своим увлечением пустить по вене ввёл в жизнь Рэймонда дополнительные правила. 

Первым из них было не выходить из дома без налоксона. Позже в список добавился запрет на чтение брошюр о наркозависимости и правило всегда иметь при себе сумму, способную купить молчание парочки случайных свидетелей. Ни один номер, указанный в брошюрах, не избавлял от лишнего головняка так быстро, как комбинация пятёрки и ноля на бумажке с портретом королевы. 

Также Рэймонд обязательно Питу звонил, но не с целью вычислить, сорвался тот или нет. Героиновая завязка была перерывом, который мог растянуться на всю жизнь, а мог закончиться через пару минут. Так что Рэймонд скорее проверял, пережил ли Питер ещё один день, не захлебнувшись собственной блевотиной.

Эта милая семейная традиция в свою очередь породила две аксиомы: если Пит пишет «Нам надо поговорить», считай, что дело плохо. Если Пит ничего не пишет и не отвечает на звонки — готовься, что дело может быть намного хуже. 

Во вторник он прислал смс «НАМ НАДО ПОГОВОРИТЬ» и почти сразу следующее: «ЕДК К ТЕБЕ». Рэймонд начал отвечать, но пришло ещё одно: «30МИН». 

Он дёрнул углом рта, покрутил телефон в руке и отправил: «Не пиши за рулём. ОК». От Питера почти сразу пришёл ответ: «ТОГД НЕ ОТВЕЧАЙ КОГДА ЯЗАРУЛЁМ». Рэймонд мог бы много чего высказать по этому поводу, но решил дождаться личной встречи. 

Поскольку Питер тоже являлся жертвой воспитания по методу Генри Смита, в процессе которого вместо таймера использовались швейцарские часы, через полчаса он с дипломатом на коленях устраивался поудобнее на кровати Рэймонда. Рэймонд развернул к нему стул.

Питер не просто сидел на герыче, а сидел на нём в Палате Общин, так что по его внешнему виду было сложно определить, страдал он от отмены или от последствий электорального поражения тори. В будние дни он всегда казался осунувшимся, но выглядел опрятно. Хороший костюм был его бронёй. 

Пока в манжеты рубашки от «Дживс энд Хоукс» вставлены приличные запонки, никто не задумывается о том, что происходит под её рукавами. 

— Ну, как работа? Как зависимость? — вежливо поинтересовался Рэймонд, переплетя на животе пальцы.

Питер вернул ему любезную улыбку.

— Спасибо. Можно сказать, и то и другое кипит.

— Это нихрена не смешно, Питер. — Рэймонд вздохнул и заговорил менее враждебно: — Я бы сам приехал в Лондон, мне, в отличие от тебя, утром никуда не нужно. Твоё вождение, прямо скажем, далеко от идеала.

— Тебе нет смысла гонять туда-сюда, а я всё равно хотел проветриться. 

Питер умолк и бездумно похлопал ладонями по дипломату. В повисшей тишине Рэймонд слышал ход своих часов. 

— Если ты просто помолчать зашёл, то да, смысла мне ехать и правда особо не было.

— Не будь задницей, Рэй. Я… — Пит посмотрел на его разбитую скулу и озадаченно мотнул головой. — Подожди, давай лучше по порядку. Что у тебя с лицом? 

— На нём отражено нарастающее желание дать тебе пизды, Питер, если ты не перейдёшь к делу в ближайшем будущем. — Судя по тому, что Пит смотрел на него отсутствующим взглядом, такой ответ его не устраивал. После паузы Рэймонд сказал: — Решал разногласия с соседом. Теперь ты приступишь?

Питер с неохотой открыл дипломат и слепо уставился внутрь. Больше ничего не произошло.

— Пит, мать твою, — сказал Рэймонд. — Может, мне погулять пока сходить? 

С видом человека, который достаёт бомбу, Питер вытащил из дипломата жёлтый конверт формата А4. В руках политика такие крайне редко означали что-то хорошее. В руках политика-наркомана они означали только одно.

— Что внутри? — упавшим голосом произнёс Рэймонд. 

— «ФОНОКС». 

— Да не может быть, — тут же возразил он. — У них даже камер на входе не стоит. Какие вообще снимки там можно было сделать?

— Не только «ФОНОКС», — через силу отозвался Питер. — Это не случайные фотографии. 

На такое уточнение Рэймонд ответа не нашёл и потёр бровь. Отмахнулся, когда Питер протянул конверт. Вариации того, что было изображено на фотографиях, Рэймонд видел много раз. Даже если на конкретно этих снимках Питер не ширялся на камеру, а распиливал мёртвую шлюху, было ясно: их поимели, и вопрос этот надо было решить, пока жопа ещё болела.

— Сколько?

— Сто пятьдесят кусков. До конца недели.

Лицо Рэймонда исказил спазм.

— Это что за требования такие? — Он проморгался. — Ты кто по их мнению, Бритни Спирс? 

Питер бросил конверт обратно в дипломат и захлопнул крышку. Растерянно покачал головой.

— Я попробовал пробить номер телефона. Кто-то основательно подошёл к процессу, потому что номер оказался оформлен на мисс Чайну Уайт. — Он обречённо хмыкнул. — Если я не достану деньги, мне конец, Рэй. У нас вроде курс на еврокритицизм, а не на легализацию тяжёлых наркотиков.

Рэймонд переставил стул к столу. Сел, за сидение придвинул стул поближе.

— Я это всё конечно понимаю, — сказал он, открыв блокнот, — но проще будет за пять дней его сменить, чем собрать эту сумму без Генри.

Он принялся составлять список. Предметы роскоши вроде хороших часов можно было продать. Только вот Рэймонду не нужно было «продавать». Ему нужно было «толкнуть» — то есть, получить деньги быстро и без лишних вопросов. Такие сделки всегда проводились на условиях, равнозначных пощёчине. 

— Если Генри узнает, он первым найдёт способ сбросить меня с поста, чтобы прикрыть свою облучённую жопу, — говорил Питер, пока Рэймонд считал. — Ему за это хотя бы платить не нужно будет, но я, если ты не против, всё-таки попытаюсь сохранить работу.

— Попрощайся с запонками, — отозвался Рэймонд, продолжив писать. На словах Питера он особо не концентрировался.

— А потом он точно лишит наследства нас обоих.

— И с зажимами для галстуков, если они у тебя есть. 

— Кто-то до сих пор их носит? — (Рэймонд вычеркнул зажимы.) — Не говоря уже о моральном ущербе.

— И придётся продать машину.

— Ты рехнулся? — моментально отреагировал Питер. — Как я ему это объясню?

Оторвавшись от блокнота, Рэймонд замер с ручкой в руке. 

— Поверь мне, — проговорил он, глядя в стену перед собой, — Генри гораздо проще будет убедить в твоём желании ходить пешком, чем объяснить ему, почему по ночам ты с иглой в вене позируешь для камер. 

— Ладно, — упрямо отозвался Питер, у которого явно началась стадия торга. — Куплю что-то подешевле.

Рэймонд подсчитал сумму, обвёл её и без восторга оценил результат. 

— Настрой у тебя замечательный, Пит, но, похоже, какое-то время велосипед будет твоим потолком.

Поднявшись с кровати, Питер склонился над его плечом.

— Серьёзно? — спросил он, заглянув в блокнот. — Какой прогноз?

— Приблизительно — семьдесят тысяч. Если очень повезёт, что нам, мягко говоря, не особо свойственно, то восемьдесят пять. 

— А вот это что? — Питер ткнул пальцем в своё имя.

— Твои сбережения. То, что мы всегда откладывали на случай, если тебе будет необходима хоть какая-то клиника. Или если мы решим заказать Генри, хотя я до сих пор считаю, что такая услуга обществу должна осуществляться бесплатно.

— Я же говорил, что денег не так много. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Рэймонд и аккуратно зачеркнул пятнадцать тысяч. — Не так много — это сколько?

— Я бы сказал, что... — Питер задумчиво потёр губы. — Где-то приблизительно нихуя. 

Прочистив горло, Рэймонд отложил ручку. 

— Пит, — начал он, глядя на блокнот. — Я, может, понял тебя неправильно или ты просто неудачно выразился, но мне показалось, ты сейчас заявил, что всё спустил? 

— Ну, — уклончиво протянул Питер. — В общем и целом ты понял меня верно.

Да он и не откладывал их никогда, подумал Рэймонд. 

Отчитывать Питера по этому поводу было бессмысленно. Рэймонд сам проигнорировал ещё одно золотое правило, которое нарушить мог только идиот: никогда не верь торчку и уж тем более не полагайся на его финансы. Даже если он твой брат. Будь он хоть твой любовник, отец, сын или святой дух, он в первую очередь торчок, а потом уже всё остальное. 

— Я думал, это началось, когда сместили Генри, — в итоге сказал он и постучал колпачком ручки по странице блокнота. 

Питер покачал головой и пересел на край стола.

— Когда у него начали подозревать рак. — Он принялся бесцельно выдвигать и задвигать обратно верхний ящик. — Генри уже тогда меня прессовал. 

— Вообще-то это было восемь месяцев назад. — Рэймонд поднял брови. — Ты за всё это время не смог хотя бы смс прислать, что снова колешься? 

— Ты только поступил. «Тедди Холл», отборочные: тебе было совсем не до этого. — Пожав плечами, Питер продолжил: — Сколько можно было младшему брату подтирать дерьмо за старшим. Я подумал, что справлюсь сам. 

Рэймонд двумя руками продемонстрировал открытый блокнот.

— Молодец, Пит. Это была отличная идея.

— Прости, — глухо ответил Питер и снова подёргал ящик. 

Рэймонд тяжело вздохнул. 

— Что-нибудь ещё, о чём ты забыл упомянуть? 

— Да нет. Только то, что я потратил на наркотики деньги на борьбу с наркотиками. 

— Этого в принципе достаточно, — произнёс Рэймонд и ударом ладони захлопнул ящик, едва не прищемив Питу пальцы. — Здорово, что ты способен оценить иронию, ведь вся ситуация, конечно, просто обхохочешься.

Разговор затих, и Рэймонд без особого запала принялся пересчитывать финансы. Питер осматривал стол в поисках чего-то, чем можно было занять руки. 

— Ну-ка, — резко оживился он и уверенным движением подхватил прибившийся к корешку учебника косяк Микки Пирсона. Пит покрутил его перед носом и просиял так, словно косяк был его давно потерянным другом. — Это у тебя откуда? 

— Это подарок, — не глядя ответил Рэймонд. — За то, что я решил разногласия с соседом. 

— Дерёшься, куришь травку... — проговорил Питер мечтательным тоном, которым обычно перечисляли заслуги, а не нелегальную активность. — Неужели ты научился развлекаться, Рэй? 

— Я не планирую его курить. — Рэймонд надавил на ручку и продолжил твёрже: — Мне и так со всеми вами живётся очень весело.

— Тогда я заберу? Мне бы не помешало расслабиться.

Рэймонд медленно к нему повернулся. 

— Питер, да ты, блядь, и не напрягаешься особо. Как ты вообще дожил до своего возраста с такой тягой к саморазрушению?

— Слышал о парне, который умер от передозировки марихуаной? — Питер с хитрым видом пожал плечами и опустил косяк в нагрудный карман. — Вот и я не слышал.

## * * * 

Среду Рэймонд провёл внутри границ Хаттон Гарден, зажатого между Лондонским Сити и районом Холборн. В трёх километрах отсюда находилась Вест-Эндовская Бонд Стрит, сверкающая начищенными витринами брендовых бутиков. «Патек Филип» Рэймонда, например, были куплены там в день его поступления в Сент-Эдмунд-Холл. Теперь, чтобы продать их вместе с часами Пита и прочей атрибутикой новой аристократии, Рэймонду был нужен Хаттон Гарден, некрасивый старший брат Бонд Стрит.

Фасады здесь были облицованы витринным стеклом, поднятыми металлическими ставнями и наклейками вроде «СКУПКА ЗОЛОТА» и «70% от РРЦ». Модернизация, безусловно, коснулась и этого района, но шансы увидеть здесь престарелого еврея, заставшего взятие Берлина, были выше, чем в любом другом квартале Лондона. Тут больше никто не продавал бриллианты, высыпая их на столик в кошерном кафе, но всё ещё оставались места, где по-английски не говорили по традиции, чуть ли не из принципа. В Хаттон Гарден пока не вымерла старая школа малого бизнеса, основанная на еврейском таланте где-нибудь что-нибудь подсуетить. Поэтому в некоторых лавках ювелиры только изображали беспокойство по поводу того, краденный товар лежал перед ними или нет, и не требовали документов и айди. 

Чаще это относилось не к магазинам с витринами, а к невзрачным офисам, расположенным над ними. С улицы казалось, что эти помещения пустовали, но именно за окнами, занавешенными пластиковыми жалюзи, продавали, покупали, меняли и разводили на суммы, близкие к ВВП какой-нибудь небольшой африканской страны. При должном умении здесь можно было без лишних вопросов выручить немного фунтов за золотые зубы в свежих пятнах крови.

Рэймонд знал, куда идти и что говорить, со времён, когда ставил Пита обратно на рельсы в первый раз. Для таких дел требовались места-за-жалюзи: офисы с бронированными дверями, где о ценах до сих пор договаривались рукопожатиями, а закрепляли договоры словами «мазл» и «браха». По идее это должно было означать что-то типа «удачи» и «благословения». 

Выслушав условия спроса на своё предложение, Рэймонд к концу дня остановился на более точном переводе «грабёж» и «наебалово». 

За три года цены изменились, но, главное, Рэймонд изменился сам: при всём желании он больше не мог сойти за испуганного паренька в поисках алхимика, способного превратить немного золота в наличку. Он пытался выручить побольше за вещи, которые были доступны далеко не всем — и сам по себе выглядел как гарантия того, что они ему принадлежали. Рэймонд конечно оделся попроще, но тут хоть дерьмом обмажься, результат один: евреи чувствовали возможность навариться лучше, чем акулы — кровь.

За ужином в Хаттон Гарден он пересмотрел записи и выбрал пару более-менее приемлемых вариантов. Торопиться с продажей он не стал. Пит подключил к процессу Тимоти и пообещал проверить пару каналов, доступ к которым открывался только вместе с членством в Лиге выдающихся наркоманов.

Рэймонд не беспокоился, что они не успеют что-то продать. Он скорее не знал, что делать с фактом недостачи семидесяти пяти кусков. В вопросах дружеских займов полагаться приходилось на таланты Пита, а доктор Политик в нём при виде таких сумм не всегда контролировал мистера Джанки.

С этими мыслями Рэймонд вернулся в «Тамесис» — и обнаружил у своей двери Микки Пирсона. 

Пирсон стоял, подпирая ботинком стену, и, судя по звукам, играл в «змейку» на нокии. Заметив Рэймонда, он убрал телефон и сказал:

— Я ненадолго.

Рэймонд пошёл мимо него к двери, на ходу вытаскивая ключи.

— Не заинтересован.

— А я ничего тебе не продаю. Скорее, наоборот.

— Не знаю, что у вас там в Стране возможностей, — произнёс Рэймонд, сосредоточенно подбирая ключ на брелоке, — но здесь их у тебя ровно две: либо ты прямо сейчас уходишь на своих двоих, либо задерживаешься, и чуть позже я высылаю тебя в Техас по частям.

— В Оклахому, — невозмутимо поправил Пирсон. 

— Не переживай, «Роял Мэйл» доставляет и туда. 

— Плохой день? 

Взявшись за дверную ручку, Рэймонд повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Пирсона исподлобья. Засунув руки в карманы куртки, тот расслабленно покачивался на каблуках ботинок. Если бы не разбитый нос, можно было подумать, что Пирсон вообще никаких проблем по жизни не испытывал.

— Да что-то начинает портиться, — произнёс Рэймонд, едва разомкнув губы.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Пирсон объявился снова: предприимчивые типы вроде него не заводили знакомств, которыми не пользовались. Конкретно против этого Рэймонд ничего не имел. Каждый в жизни вертелся в меру своих возможностей, и четверные тулупы, выписываемые Пирсоном, вызывали если не восторг, то хотя бы уважение. Никто до него не кидал Сесила Родса ради стипендии Хорхе Сервантеса — и это о чём-то да говорило.

Только для человека, не принимающего наркотики, Рэймонд решал слишком много связанных с ними проблем. И он справедливо считал, что общение с дилером марихуаны не поможет уменьшить их количество.

— Я был бы очень плох в своём деле, если бы предлагал людям то, что их не интересует, — сказал Пирсон. У него была манера разговаривать, слегка нахмурившись и сузив глаза, словно яркое американское солнце до сих пор светило ему в лицо. Голос, движения, мимика — Пирсон состоял из фишек, которые романтизировали в кино, создавая образ тех самых парней с Дикого Запада: хороших, плохих, злых. Каких угодно, без разницы, всё равно все их любили. — Я делаю свою домашнюю работу, чтобы угодить каждому, Рэймонд Смит, и делаю её очень хорошо. Я не хочу тебя купить. Подкупить, — он согласно качнул головой, — да, это другое дело, и, уверен, у нас есть шанс договориться, иначе я бы не тратил время, дожидаясь тебя полчаса.

От такого поворота событий открывший дверь Рэймонд так и остался стоять, придерживая дверную ручку. Он несколько раз моргнул, как будто сомневался, не ослышался ли, и повернулся к Пирсону. 

— Я, может, чего-то не знаю, но не думаю, что у тебя столько же денег, сколько наглости.

Пирсон привалился плечом к дверному косяку.

— Условия бывают разные, — задумчиво сказал он, осмотрев Рэймонда снизу вверх, и встретился с ним взглядом, в котором читалось ожидание. Стиснув зубы, Рэймонд не отреагировал, и Пирсон как ни в чём не бывало продолжил: — Я представляю, сколько ты стоишь, Рэймонд Смит, ФПЭ, нагретое местечко в Палате Общин. Ты мало кому по карману, поэтому я предлагаю тебе не только деньги. Я ищу спутника на вечер пятницы, и интуиция мне подсказывает, что тебе необходимо взбодриться в хорошей компании. Сколько бы ты там ни утверждал обратное.

Рэймонд сощурился.

— Ты меня в ресторан приглашаешь?

Пирсон повёл плечом.

— Почему нет. Я отличный собеседник. — Он достал из кармана куртки сложенную вдвое бумажку и повертел её в руке. — В другой раз. Стандартная сделка. Клиент проверен, но Лайл тоже был проверенным клиентом, а я учусь на своих ошибках. Просто постоишь с угрожающим видом, как обычно делаешь, и через полчаса поедешь домой с двумя тысячами. Купишь себе конфетки, золотой мальчик. А главное — немного проветришься. Может, мы даже найдём способ поднять твоё настроение. Готов поспорить, дантист у тебя что надо. Такое лицо ничем не испортить, но и улыбка ему не повредит.

Зажав бумажку между пальцев, Пирсон протянул её Рэймонду и выжидательно посмотрел из-под ресниц. Рэймонд её не принял.

Он конечно не совершал действий, о которых пожалел бы, но при этом и не уходил. Чары Микки Пирсона действовали безотказно. С ним приятно было находиться рядом: рассматривать спокойное лицо, слушать пики и провалы его акцента. К тому же Пирсон представлял собой автономный хаос, которого в жизни Рэймонда никогда не было — и может быть поэтому Рэймонда с удвоенной силой тянуло в его воронку. 

Только даже последствия Великого шторма были менее разрушительны, чем перспектива заинтересоваться Микки Пирсоном.

— Не могу понять, что именно в моём поведении натолкнуло тебя на мысль, что мы лучшие друзья, — сказал Рэймонд устало. — Говорю тебе в последний раз: если не планируешь в новом учебном году вернуться в Оксфорд по стипендии для инвалидов, исчезни.

Пирсон молча расстегнул пуговицу на нагрудном кармане его тренча. Положил туда бумажку и похлопал Рэймонда по груди. Задержал ладонь намного дольше необходимого. 

Рэймонду эти секунды дались нелегко.

— Я буду рад, если ты передумаешь, Рэй, — сказал Пирсон, дёрнув краем губ. — Мы оба станем капельку счастливее. 

Не получив ответа, он кивнул на прощание и наконец свалил.

Рэймонд зашёл в комнату и захлопнул дверь. Потёр пальцами переносицу. 

Пирсон cколько угодно мог сладким голосом заливать о пользе своего присутствия в жизни Рэймонда, а Рэймонд в ответ посылать его нахуй. Это всё подозрительно напоминало сцены из «Шофёра мисс Дэйзи», но факт оставался фактом: Пирсон навёл справки и всё равно пришёл, точно зная, что из себя Рэймонд представлял. 

Это говорило о том, что Микки Пирсону, при всей его браваде, не на кого было положиться. 

Видимо, у него был талант наживать врагов, а не друзей. Ещё одна причина, по которой Рэймонду, предпочитающему не иметь ни тех, ни других, с ним было не по пути.

Зазвонил мобильный. Рэймонд ответил.

— Да, Пит. 

Похоже, что-то было со связью, потому что Питер ответил после небольшой задержки.

— Хорошие новости... В пятницу вечером у меня встреча с парой ребят, которым я оказывал своевременные и эффективные услуги.

— Надеюсь, услуги в денежном эквиваленте покрывают хотя бы половину нашей недостачи, — отозвался Рэймонд, расстёгивая тренч.

— Даже лучше. Вполне возможно, они займут все семьдесят, а может даже и сотню. Без процентов.

Рэймонд на секунду замер, зажав пуговицу пальцами.

— Господи, Питер. — Он стянул с себя тренч. — У тебя что, ИРА в долгу?

— Очень длинная история, расскажу как-нибудь при встрече.

— Ты лучше прибереги её для автобиографии, а то я сомневаюсь, что потом тебе в глаза смогу смотреть.

— Как хочешь. В общем, чтобы настроить их на нужный лад, мне нужно, чтобы всё прошло по высшему разряду, так что...

Питер умолк. Рэймонд повесил тренч в шкаф, но продолжения так и не услышал. 

— Ты договоришь или дождёшься, когда я закончу колледж?

Питер очень характерно хмыкнул, и Рэймонд с подозрением нахмурился.

— Так что мне нужны контакты Диониса, который подогнал тебе такую топовую дурь. Серьёзно, Рэймонд, я тебе не из Вестминстера звоню, а с грёбаного облака.

— Да ты издеваешься, — ровно сказал Рэймонд, захлопнув шкаф.

— Слушай, я не шучу: эти ребята любят покайфовать, и если я забью им хороший микс, считай, что нашей проблемы больше нет. Что уж там, если бы на все встречи можно было приносить по паре косяков с этим дерьмом, проблем бы не осталось вообще нигде. Войны бы закончились, экономику бы отменили, и мы бы все счастливо зажили на одной большой обдолбанной планете, как в жёлтой подводной лодке. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чём говорю.

Прикрыв глаза, Рэймонд вздохнул. Распахнул створку шкафа.

— Майкл Пирсон, — сказал он, доставая из кармана бумажку. Оказалось, на ней были написаны только адрес и время встречи. Телефона не было, и Рэймонд сильно сомневался, что Пирсон жил в контейнере на территории промзоны Беддингтона. — Представляется Микки. Номера и адреса у меня нет.

— Майкл Пирсон? — со смешком переспросил Пит. — Да не может быть. Пирсон? Майкл-мать-его-Микки Пирсон?

Рэймонд поднял взгляд от бумажки и посмотрел в никуда.

— Мне какое-нибудь другое имя назвать, чтобы ты успокоился? В чём проблема?

— В том, Рэймонд, что Майкл Пирсон, пока я заканчивал Куинз, на первом курсе Стенделла героически толкал дурь Жирного Дейва — то есть, с тех времён, когда Дейв был ещё не Жирным, а Тощим. Потом у него что-то там случилось с гормонами… — (Раздался ещё один голос, но слов было не разобрать.) — У Дейва, — дальше Питер явно цитировал, — «развился гипотиреоз». Кличку пришлось подкорректировать, но вот сорт травы Дейв не менял никогда, и ты считай в Оксфорде не учился, если хоть раз её не дунул. 

— И знаешь ты это всё, потому что вы с Микки Пирсоном лучшие друзья, — мрачно закончил за него Рэймонд.

Услышав «да», он бы не особо удивился. У Пирсона был какой-то талант обступать его со всех сторон.

— Нет, Рэй, я знаю всё это, потому что Тимоти — двоюродный племянник Тощего… Жирного Дейва. — Пит прервался. Долго выслушивал неразборчивый голос. — Троюродный племянник. Они не очень близко общаются, потому что после выпуска мы нашли в Вестминстере парня, у которого шмаль пободрее, и Дейва это немного задело. Ну кто же тогда знал, что он возьмётся выращивать первоклассные джунгли. Тим здесь, кстати, передаёт тебе привет. Носился со мной весь вечер.

— Ну впервые от него хоть какая-то польза. Может, он сегодня ещё и трезвый у тебя сидит, а то я его не обдолбанным никогда раньше не заставал?

Тимоти к двадцати пяти годам расширил сознание спектром наркоты, которая одарила его способностью ловить затяжные флешбэки от «Скиттлз», и был мягко говоря человеком ненадёжным. С другой стороны, выплывая в реальность, он немного понижал шансы Пита вколоть себе дозу, так что Рэймонд по поводу присутствия Тимоти всегда находился в смешанных чувствах.

— Сегодня без вариантов, братишка, — Питер продолжительно посмеялся на одной ноте. — Не с этой травкой. Ты уверен, что именно Пирсон тебе устроил такой королевский подгон?

Рэймонд скривил рот.

— А ты подумай хорошо и сам себе ответь на этот вопрос. 

— Я понял, понял, не злись. Да уж, Рэй, вот тебе бы однозначно не помешал этот косяк.

— Мне бы не помешало поменьше поводов нервничать, Пит, но с тобой что-то не получается. Он мог сменить босса. 

— Кто? — заторможенно спросил Питер. Рэймонд дал ему время установить повторное соединение. — Пирсон? Мог. Или Дэйв мог наконец вынуть голову из задницы. Это всё несложно уточнить, правильно, Тим? Ага, я тоже так думаю. Мне пора, Рэй.

— Только давай для разнообразия без глупостей, — сказал Рэймонд, но Питер уже отключился.


	6. Сказка о мудром льве и глупом тигре

# VI

# Сказка о мудром льве и глупом тигре

— Какая же ты тупая пиздень, Микки, — сказал Жирный Дейв, во свистом вздохнул и промокнул платком лоб. В съёмной конуре Микки стоял невыносимый дубак, но Дейв взмок так, словно последние двадцать минут пиздил его сам, а не дирижировал оркестром из подпевал. 

Микки промолчал. Реплика Дейва была риторической. 

— Что я тебе дурного сделал, а? — Кто-то подвинул Дейву стул, и тот опустился в него с тяжестью монарха, согбённого под весом короны. — Или это натура твоя крысиная? 

Микки развёл кистями рук, постаравшись сделать свой жест максимально экономным. От идеи сардонически улыбнуться он отказался в последний момент: во-первых, при улыбке работала добрая половина мышц лица, во-вторых, это привлекло бы слишком много внимания к его пока ещё целым зубам. 

В наркомире отсутствие зубов могло означать только две вещи. Первая: ты не умеешь решать вопросы без рукоприкладства, а значит, не умеешь вести дела. Вторая: ты торчишь на мете и не заработал достаточно бабла, чтобы поставить себе новенькие чистенькие протезы. С торчками-неудачниками вели дела только барыги. С барыгами-неудачниками вести дела не хотел никто. 

В лежачем положении он занимал всю незаставленную дрянной мебелью площадь комнаты. Шестёркам Дейва приходилось стоять вдоль стен и в дверном проёме, который вёл к ванной и кухне. На вкус Микки, сейчас здесь было излишне многолюдно, но он утратил право комментировать ситуацию с первым нокаутом. 

С тех пор он успел очухаться, отключиться и очухаться ещё раз, а теперь лежал, переплетя на животе чудом не перебитые пальцы. Дейв не был совсем уж конченым кретином. Если бы он собирался решить проблему раз и навсегда, то сделал бы это гораздо тише и куда быстрее. То, что происходило сейчас, Микки охарактеризовал бы словосочетанием «показательная порка». Уже к вечеру о том, как суровый, но справедливый Жирный Дейв изувечил зарвавшегося пацана, будет трещать весь Лондон. 

Пересчитывать повреждения Микки пока не брался, потому что их количество могло в любой момент экспоненциально возрасти. 

Дейв облокотился на колени и навис точно над Микки.

— А мне говорили, — сказал Дейв, — нечего якшаться с янки, у них ни стыда, ни совести, ни понятий о джентльменстве. Но нет, старина Дейв не такой. Старина Дейв в тебя поверил. Виктор, — позвал он, и один из шестёрок отлип от стены, — помнишь, что ты говорил? «Да его родила посреди кукурузного поля бешеная сука». Так и сказал. 

— Да, босс, — бесцветно согласился Виктор. 

Микки аккуратно запрокинул голову. Виктор равнодушно жевал жвачку, глядя куда-то сквозь стену. Его лицо было нечитабельным, но Микки был уверен, что Виктор никогда такого не говорил. До этого вечера у них были замечательные отношения. 

— А я ответил так: «Из бешеных сучат получаются лучшие сторожевые псы». И чем ты мне отплатил, Микки? 

Выждав паузу и не дождавшись ответа, Дейв пнул Микки носком ботинка. 

— Плюнул тебе в лицо, Дейв, — послушно сказал Микки. — Нассал в чай. Оприходовал твою ма… 

На этом моменте Дейв вдавил каблук в его руку. Микки понял намёк и заткнулся. 

На кончике несправедливо изящного носа Дейва собиралась здоровенная капля пота. Она агрессивно вздрагивала при каждом движении и в любой момент могла упасть точно Микки на лицо. Почему-то перспектива смешать свою кровь с биологическими жидкостями Дейва вдруг напугала Микки как разверзнувшаяся Абаддонова бездна. Он сдвинулся, как можно незаметнее. Не то чтобы у него оставалось пространство для манёвра. 

Под поясницей он чувствовал какую-то книгу, лопатками лежал на разбросанных ручках и карандашах. Когда он пришёл, ребята Дейва уже провели перестановку и задекорировали комнатку на свой вкус. Пол был усыпан книгами, тетрадями, пакетами и обломками мебели: на мелочи никто не разменивался, а местные икеевские стулья и так были сделаны из говна и палок. Ничего ценного Микки здесь не хранил, но видеть своё жильё в таком состоянии было неприятно. 

Впрочем, Микки получил возможность оценить реновацию только в первые несколько секунд, пока Виктор не схватил его за шиворот и не втащил внутрь, как котёнка. 

Теперь, лёжа и рассматривая потолок, Микки пришёл к выводу, что из квартирки пора было съезжать. 

В ней не было ничего плохого — Хедингтон, красивый дом из искусственно состаренного кирпича, зелёный пригород Оксфорда, тьма мест для прогулок и полный игнор со стороны соседей. Когда Микки поднимался на свой этаж (второй из двух, слава низенькой оксфордской застройке), ему встретилась соседка слева, мисс Оливия Артур-Уайт, с которой они обменялись парой слов о погоде и самочувствии. Ушлая старуха и бровью не повела, хотя наверняка собственными глазами видела, что к Микки вломилась толпа каких-то говнарей. 

Он не сильно обиделся, в конце концов, именно по причине невероятного соседского равнодушия он и выбрал окраину Хедингтона. 

Он знал и то, что рано или поздно Жирный Дейв на него выйдет: новенькая шмаль была слишком хороша для того, чтобы скрывать её долго. В идеальной картине мира Микки толкал партию Патти и уезжал и из Хедингтона, и из жизни Жирного Дейва, ещё и с сообщником в лице смазливого Рэймонда Смита. В неидеальном, но удручающе реальном мире абсолютно всё пошло не так, и теперь Микки лежал на полу, дожидаясь окончания экзекуции.

Всему своё время, думал он. 

— Эй, Дороти, очнись. — Дейв щёлкнул пальцами. — Ты уже не в Канзасе. 

Капля пота на его носу опасно покачнулась, но не сорвалась. Микки попытался сдвинуться ещё немного, но Дейв придержал его ногой. 

— Куда ты собрался? — поинтересовался он. — Мы ещё не договорили. 

— Мозги или сердце, Дейв? — спросил у него Микки. Перед «Дейв» он запнулся, потому что ему пришлось сглотнуть.

— К чему это? — ответил Дейв. Микки с хирургической осторожностью повёл плечом. 

— «Волшебник из страны Оз». Страшила очень хотел мозги, а Дровосек — сердце. Если бы тебе надо было выбрать, что бы ты выбрал? 

Дейв замолчал, глядя сверху вниз, и молчал так долго, что Микки забеспокоился, что тот и впрямь задумался над вопросом. Но скоро взгляд Дева стал почти жалостливым. 

— Мне кажется, — проговорил он с расстановкой, — ты не совсем понимаешь, в какой ситуации оказался. Думаю, ваша братия назвала бы эту ситуацию «щекотливой». А, Микки? — Носок ботинка Дейва с неожиданной силой врезался ему в плечо. — Достаточно ли ситуация, блядь, щекотливая? 

Микки дёрнулся и скривился. Что-то острое впилось ему в бедро, и он боялся даже представить, что именно. 

Дейв одышливо вздохнул и, к облегчению Микки, протёр платком лицо. 

— Звонит мне вчера клиент, — сказал он тем тоном, каким обычно рассказывают другу о прошедшем дне. — Хороший клиент, малыш Микки, не какая-то там шваль с пятью фунтами в кармане. Звонит и говорит: Дейв, дружище, ты превзошёл себя. Твоя дурь — высший сорт. Можно ли сделать у тебя, старина Дейв, мелкооптовую закупку. 

Если бы Микки не опасался, что следующий удар прилетит ему в челюсть, он бы тяжело вздохнул. 

— Конечно, сказал я, — продолжал Дейв, нависая всё сильнее и сильнее. Стул под ним скрипнул. — Пошлю к вам своего лучшего парня. Хотя, — вдруг спохватился он, комично расширив глаза, — не лучшего, второго сверху, потому что мой лучший парень околачивается хуй пойми где. Чем ты занимался, Микки? Пел американский гимн, повернувшись лицом к Статуе Свободы? 

— Устраивал чаепитие, — не выдержал Микки и напрягся, ожидая нового пинка, но его не последовало. 

— Ха-ха, сучонок, — сказал Дейв, но без особого запала. — Неважно, они приехали сами, потому что речь, судя по объёмам, шла о шведском столе для ебучего съезда ООН. Такими, блядь, клиентами не разбрасываются, Микки. 

Дейв заткнулся, видимо, придавленный эмоциями. Он бы вскочил, но давно утратил способность к таким манёврам. Вместо этого он навис ещё сильнее, хотя это казалось невозможным. Если дрянной стул всё-таки развалится под его задницей, Микки придёт конец. Говорили, что ключицы могли выдержать удар фунтов в пятьдесят, после чего неминуемо ломались. Ускоренный свободным падением, Дейв превзошёл бы эту цифру раз в десять. 

— И вот, — продолжал Дейв, — приезжают клиенты, мои ребятки накрывают на стол, хлеб да соль, все дела, переговоры идут как по маслу, и я уже рассчитываю на жирный такой куш... И знаешь, Микки, всё почти получилось. 

Микки догадывался, что было дальше. 

— Мои ребята забили гостям косячок на дорожку, и тут выясняется… Но ты знаешь, что выясняется, не правда ли, сукин ты сын? Это не та дурь, которую толкает Микки Пирсон, — протянул он медленно, явно добравшись до кульминации. — Новоявленный гений оксфордского коноплеводства. Виктор! Подними его уже! Я устал так сидеть. 

Микки хотел сказать, что вполне в состоянии встать и сам, но решил не выёбываться. Виктор подхватил его под мышки и без лишней нежности швырнул на разобранную кровать. Ребятки основательно потрудились и сняли даже матрас, так что Микки пришлось довольствоваться голым каркасом. 

Под матрасом хранился пакетик роскошного оксфордского гибрида, выращенного его собственными трудолюбивыми руками. Теперь там не было ни хуя, но не то чтобы Микки сильно удивился. 

— Нормально? — спросил Виктор почти сочувственно. 

— Нормально, — ответил Микки. — Спасибо. 

Виктор ему нравился. Он был здоровым, довольно угрожающим и в целом попадал в типаж, но Микки всё же предпочитал, чтобы под толстой лобной костью водились хоть какие-нибудь мысли. Виктор же был тупым как пробка. 

Но в иных, более располагающих обстоятельствах Микки, может, и понравилось бы швыряние на кровать. 

— Закончили обмениваться любезностями? — спросил Дейв. Он вынул из кармана зиплок и потряс им в воздухе. — Узнаёшь? Конечно, блядь, узнаёшь. — Он повысил голос. — А вот я не узнаю. Но я и не должен, а? Пока, по крайней мере. 

От резкой смены положения голова Микки слегка кружилась. Подзатянувшаяся комедия, которую ломал Дейв, начала ему надоедать. 

Хорошо хоть его роль в ней была незначительной, можно было расслабиться и смотреть спектакль с первого ряда. Правда, эта постановка всегда могла стать дискомфортно интерактивной. 

— Мне следовало догадаться, — сказал Дейв. — Ты всегда был не в меру амбициозным. Такой внушительный путь, Микки, от ублюдка из трейлера до оксфордского стипендиата — о, конечно же ты не собирался всю жизнь быть мальчиком на побегушках. Но я наивно полагал, что ты не будешь такой омерзительной крысой. 

Поразительным было то, что даже показательные порки с участием лондонских ваннаби-мафиози происходили по определённым канонам. Улётный микс для жестокой расправы. Шесть крутых фразочек, которые можно сказать охуевшему барыге. Четыре самых убойных способа заставить его говорить и четыре буквально убойных способа заставить его замолчать навсегда. Все эти штуки собирались в неизданные сборники афоризмов преступного мира. Услышь их единожды — и сможешь опережать речь экзекутора на полсекунды, как реплики персонажей в любимом кино. 

— Я готовил для тебя кое-что особенное, — сказал Дейв, переходя на следующий уровень своей эпической гангстерской драмы, в которой он был доном Корлеоне, а Микки отводилась роль того, кем он и так являлся: разочаровавшего босса уличного барыги. — Я не молодею, мне нужен был преемник, правая рука с талантами дипломата и переговорщика. Харизматичный и преданный мне парень, которому я смогу передать свою империю, когда соберусь на покой. 

Всё это было брехнёй от начала и до конца. Во-первых, Дейв был слишком жадным, чтобы вот так просто уйти на покой. Во-вторых, исходящих прямо из первых, свою конопляно-опиумную империю он не собирался никому передавать — только продавать, и явно за сумму с приличным количеством нулей. 

— Но ты всё засрал, — закончил Дейв. Он поболтал зиплоком у себя под носом и скривился. — Всё, нахрен, засрал, Микки. И реально, у меня нет ни единой причины не всадить прямо сейчас парочку пуль в твою светлую голову и не отправить на корм рыбам, но я не какой-то мудак, я ценю то, что для меня делают люди. 

Он махнул рукой. Один из незнакомых Микки подпевал, очередной здоровяк в дешёвом костюме, отделился от дверного проёма и встал точно напротив разъёбанной кровати. 

Звякнули ключи. Дейв достал из кармана связку: один из ключей был от этой квартиры, один — от мусорного контейнера, один остался с оксфордских времён. Были ещё два, которые Микки всегда носил с собой. 

— Где растёт твоя чудо-трава? — спросил Дейв. — От какой Страны Чудес эти ключики? 

Он мог бы отпираться, как в лучшем шпионском боевике, но правда заключалась в следующем: он уже проиграл. Молчание будет стоить ему нескольких сломанных костей, пары выдранных ногтей и невероятного счёта у стоматолога, причём все эти потери будут понесены совершенно напрасно. Беддингтон был отнюдь не неопознанными землями для лондонского преступного мира. Боже, да его можно было назвать сраным гнездом. 

— Беддингтон, — сказал он, но незнакомый здоровяк всё равно влепил ему пощёчину — похоже, просто для острастки. 

Когда звон в ушах слегка стих, Микки выпрямился, откинул голову и прижал тыльную сторону ладони к носу, чтобы остановить крови. 

Дейв подозвал верзилу, который караулил входную дверь. 

— Выясни-ка, что там в Беддингтоне. — После этого он повернулся к Микки: — И что мы там найдём? — спросил он.

— Не ебу, — ответил Микки гнусаво. — Пошли своих говнарей, пусть разведают. 

— Ну наконец наш золотой мальчик разозлился, — усмехнулся Дейв. — Я уж думал, тебя ничем не прошибить. Ничего, Микки, не ссы, ещё встанешь на ноги. Просто не здесь. 

Микки улыбнулся. 

— Вот, намного лучше, — похвалил его Дейв. 

Одной из самых стрёмных его особенностей были резкие перепады настроения. Санни говорил, это из-за гормональной хероты, которая с ним приключилась. Какие-то проблемы с щитовидной железой, которая заставляет любого вести себя как при менопаузе. Поэтому Дейв никогда не носил с собой пушку: опасался пристрелить кого-нибудь слишком дорогого. Это не слишком меняло дело, потому что пушку с собой всегда носил Виктор. 

Но Виктору, по большому счёту, было насрать. Микки подозревал, что ему гораздо сильнее нравилось окучивать в палисаднике цветы, а не закапывать там трупы. Если бы всё пошло по плану, Микки обязательно предложил бы ему какую-нибудь необременительно охранно-садовую должность. 

Увы. 

— Ладно, детка, время не ждёт, — сказал Дейв, но подниматься не спешил. — Ты же понимаешь, что в сложившейся ситуации тебе лучше залечь на дно? 

— Само собой, — отозвался Микки. 

— Я не буду угрожать, — продолжил Дейв, что само по себе звучало как угроза, — вместо этого я расскажу тебе небольшую сказочку. На ночь, так сказать. 

— Ещё шести нет, босс, — вдруг оживился Виктор. 

— На метафорическую ночь, — недовольно сказал Дейв. — Потому что малыш Микки отправляется отдохнуть, правда, Микки? В любом случае, слушай сюда. 

Он слегка откинулся, и Микки мысленно вознёс молитву всем известным ему богам, чтобы несчастный стул наконец не выдержал. Мало кто убился бы насмерть, уронив себя с высоты стула, но зрелище хотя бы частично искупило весь происходящий пиздец. 

Ни одно из божеств Микки не услышало. 

— Слушай сюда, — повторил Дейв. — Жил да был один молодой и глупенький тигр с непомерными амбициями, который работал под началом старого мудрого льва. Жили они душа в душу, всё у них было заебись, пока молодой и глупенький тигр и не решил наебать старого мудрого льва. Но лев был старый и мудрый. Когда обман вскрылся — потому что он не мог не вскрыться, таковы законы жанра, — лев огорчился, конечно, но решил дать тигру шанс. Он предупредил тигра, чтобы больше такой ерунды не повторялось, и они снова начали жить душа в душу. И всё было охуенно солнечно в их африканском королевстве, но тигру не сиделось на жопе ровно, и он снова решил устроить громадное наебалово. Поэтому лев обратился к своему помощнику горилле, который засунул тигра в багажник, вывез за нулевой километр и пристрелил к хуям из «Беретты». Смекаешь? 

Повисла пауза. Микки закашлялся. Его душил смех, из-за смеха ныли рёбра, но сдерживаться было ещё больнее. 

— Это очень тупая сказка, Дейв, — сказал Микки наконец. — У львов и тигров разный ареал обитания. Каждый дошкольник это знает. 

Круглое лицо Дейва залилось краской. 

— Это потому что ты из Америки, — сказал он. — Ты не понял, что ли? Тигр приехал ко льву из Америки. Боже, да о чём с тобой вообще... 

Быть может, Микки огрёб бы ещё разок, если бы телефонный верзила не выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться. 

— Полулегальный склад на Пайлон Авеню, босс, — сказал он, остановившись в дверях. — Ну, Беддингтон. Контейнеры, все дела. Помните Паоло, того мекса? Снимал там место под краденый хлам. 

Дейв посмотрел на Микки глазами, полными восторга. 

— Поразительно, — сказал он, — учишься на ходу. Виктор, помоги мне встать. 

Пока Виктор поднимал грандиозную тушу Дейва, Микки старался не шевелиться, опасаясь, что ещё одного удара по морде просто не выдержит. Наконец, Дейв оказался на своих двоих.

— Микки, — сказал он напоследок, — на случай, если ты реально тупой или хочешь прикинуться реально тупым. Решишь наебать меня ещё раз — я прикончу тебя своими руками. 

— Намёк был прозрачнее некуда, Дейв, — ответил Микки. Дейв улыбнулся. 

— Я рад, что ты, Микки, выбрал мозги. 

После их ухода он посидел ещё минут десять, пытаясь прийти в чувство, потом аккуратно встал и пошёл в ванную. Пол был усыпан его скромными пожитками: шмотками из вывернутого шкафа, книгами, тетрадями и учебниками, кто-то выдернул из розетки и перевернул небольшой хозяйский телек. Кухне досталось меньше только потому, что там почти нихуя не было. Под распахнутый холодильник уже успело натечь. Микки вынул из него банку с пивом, прижал её к переносице и захлопнул дверцу ногой. 

Зеркало явило ему картину куда менее удручающую, чем он ожидал. Крови натекло много, но почти вся — из рассечённой брови. Носу досталось капитально, но с ним Микки распрощался после первого удара. Его изрядно попинали ногами под рёбра, так что как минимум одно точно было сломано. Руки и ноги были целы. Завтра он весь будет оттенка только начавшегося некроза. 

Микки подобрал с пола пузырёк ибупрофена, высыпал на ладонь две таблетки и собрался было запить водой из-под крана, но кран захрипел и затих. 

— Твою мать, — прошипел Микки. 

Таблетки он запил пивом. 

История Дейва была доходчивее некуда, но сидеть сложа руки Микки не собирался ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни в принципе когда-либо. Вряд ли Дейв и ребята двинулись в Беддингтон сразу же — как минимум, им нужна была тачка. Как максимум — бэкап. Возможно, только возможно, у Микки был шанс приехать туда первым. Если бы он выехал прямо сейчас, то успел бы как раз к прибытию Патти Эм. 

Он потёр лицо смоченным водой полотенцем, но ситуацию это не улучшило. Потом открыл окно на кухне и достал из тайника мачете вместе с запасной связкой ключей. Был ещё один ключик, он лежал в тайнике рефрижератора номер два и открывал рефрижератор номер три. В третьем контейнере Микки не только выращивал первоклассную дурь, но ещё и проводил эксперименты: это была лаборатория, где создавался его магнум опус. 

За Дейва он особо не переживал — Дейв не был его ровней. Он мог утащить ростки и семена, мог заменить свою дурь гибридом Микки, но через десять лет она превратится в такое же заебавшее всех дерьмо. 

Выйдя в коридор, он прикрыл за собой дверь, засунув между ней и косяком свёрнутую бумажку: говноеды Дейва вывернули замок, и теперь она толком не закрывалась. Уже у лестницы он встретил мисс Артур-Уайт. Одного взгляда на его лицо ей оказалось достаточно, чтобы круто развернуться и сделать вид, что они не знакомы. 

— Куда же вы, мисс Артур-Уайт? — закричал ей вслед Микки, приветливо взмахнув мачете. — Не хотите ли обсудить погоду? Как поживают ваши бегонии? 

Мисс Артур-Уайт торопливо скрылась за дверью своей квартиры. Микки не сомневался: через пару часов его будет обсуждать не только весь преступный мир Лондона, но и все оксфордские старухи. 

«Остин», как будто считав хозяйские настроения, завёлся с первого раза. Микки бросил на заднее сиденье мачете, пристегнулся в тупой попытке проконтролировать хоть что-то в своей жизни и рванул в Лондон.


	7. Расскажите мне о банане

# VII

# Расскажите мне о банане

На знаменитых собеседованиях в Оксфорде задавали специфические вопросы: они выходили за рамки школьной программы, часто требовали простых ответов и иногда вводили в ступор эффектом неожиданности. Третьим заданием Питера, например, была просьба рассказать о банане. 

Иными словами, когда вопросов всего четыре, хуёвое описание банана может оказаться решающей причиной, по которой престижное образование прошло мимо тебя. Поэтому к нестандартным заданиям Рэймонд готовился серьёзно. Тогда же и выяснилось, что он бы провалился на пресловутом «Что бы вы сделали по-другому, если бы могли вернуться в прошлое».

Он вымучил что-то невнятное о тостах на завтрак.

Не то чтобы мнению Рэймонда уделялось внимание, но он не имел ничего против чёткой жизненной стратегии. В личностном плане он двадцать один год находился в чём-то вроде камеры сенсорной депривации и в редкие моменты кризиса задавался вопросом, что произошло бы, выберись он оттуда. 

Если бы ему вдруг сказали: «Окей, Рэй, отматывай жизнь назад и всё решай сам: выбирай семью и профильные предметы в частной школе, выбери колледж и курс, который хочешь там изучать, выбери свою работу, то будущее, которое для себя видишь, и то, что каждое утро будешь есть перед тренировкой», он бы, наверное, тронулся. 

Его сопротивление Генри всегда оставалось вялым. Оно не было ни осознанным бунтом, ни недовольством решениями, которые Рэймонд представлял себе иначе. Просто фоновый зуд. Давление на плечах. 

Факт: сила неповиновения обстоятельствам напрямую зависит от способности ясно представлять, что ты на самом деле хочешь от жизни. 

Проблема заключалась в том, что основным способом спасения от семьи Смит был либо костюм химзащиты, либо инструментализированный прозаизм, который купировал фантазию. И поскольку Рэймонду нужно было носить галстук, с фантазией как-то не срослось.

Поэтому Рэймонд предпринимал простые действия, чтобы достигать заданных точек, и всегда двигался внутри ограниченного периметра, как «змейка» на мобильном Микки Пирсона. 

Микки Пирсон был объектом вовне: концептом всего, от чего Рэймонд отказывался, не видя возможности вписать в систему координат. Да, Рэймонду не хватало воображения представить альтернативное развитие своей жизни. Это не отменяло его желания увидеть, что могло произойти, если бы Пирсон в ней задержался. Рэймонд шёл к поставленной цели мимо незнания и упущенного опыта, как по дороге из смятых цветов, — и обычно справлялся с этим легче. 

Оставив Пирсона позади, он в полной мере ощутил, что на магистрали к Палате Общин не было ни съездов, ни возможности развернуться. Это чувство две ночи не давало ему уснуть. Оно же заставляло его проводить вечер пятницы с бумажкой в руке, сидя за столом в пустующей общей кухне. 

Рэймонд помнил и адрес, и время. Если бы он выехал прямо сейчас, то с опозданием в двадцать минут добрался бы до промышленной зоны Беддингтона в Саттоне. Между пальцев Рэймонда была зажата последняя физическая связь, что-то вроде тонкого моста между его миром и миром Микки Пирсона. Комбинация букв и цифр, открывающих запретную дверь.

Дверь вела в поле, цветущее марихуаной, и по нему навстречу Рэймонду под звук сирены бодро ехали копы. 

Дёрнув скулой, Рэймонд закончил ужин и выбросил бумажку в тарелку вместе с салфеткой. 

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что ничем хорошим знакомство с Пирсоном закончиться не смогло бы. Ретроспективный вес принятого решения от этого никуда не исчезал. Рэймонд был уверен: «что было бы, если» будет преследовать его долго. 

Зато теперь Рэймонд мог ответить на вопрос о том, что в своей жизни хотел бы переиграть. 

Он поднялся к себе позвонить Питеру. Пару часов назад тот сбросил вызов, прислал смс «НА встрече» и пропал. 

В четверг Пит посоветовал по поводу самой встречи не напрягаться и пространно пообещал, что «они всё уладят». Поучаствовать Рэймонду в этом процессе он так и не предложил. Оставалось только догадываться, по каким критериям проходил отбор, если в итоге с Питом пошёл Тимоти. 

На этот раз Пит поднял трубку, хотя и не сразу. По шуму было похоже, что Рэймонд застал его в пути.

— Рэй. А я как раз собирался тебе звонить.

— Ты за рулём? — спросил Рэймонд, сев боком к столу. С Питом он разговаривал, безразлично глядя в окно. Сквозь занавеску просвечивали неясные прямоугольники света окон соседнего дома.

— Тим за рулём. Передаёт тебе привет.

— Потрясающе. Надеюсь, вы пристёгнуты на случай, если его посреди дороги приход накроет. Где вы вообще? 

— Едем по А3. Возвращаемся со встречи в Лондон.

Рэймонд нахмурился.

— Уже? 

— В смысле? — после заминки ответил растерянный Питер.

— В смысле, я думал, что для получения ста тысяч фунтов нужно потратить больше пары часов своего времени, но я, похоже, что-то очень неправильно делаю. 

Питер долго молчал.

— А, — с облегчением выдохнул он, как будто пятисекундный мыслительный процесс физически его измотал. — Ты об этом. 

— А о чём ещё я могу говорить, Пит? — аккуратно поинтересовался Рэймонд.

— Эта встреча будет ночью, а мы возвращаемся от Жирного Дейва.

Рэймонд вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Что ты мне сейчас сказал? 

Питер закричал в трубку:

— Мы возвращаемся от Жирного Дейва!

Рэймонд поморщился, отвёл динамик от уха.

— Твою мать, Пит. — Прищурившись, он с подозрением взглянул на телефон и снова его приблизил. — Вы что, опять укуренные оба? Богом клянусь, Пит, ес…

Питер его не дослушал.

— Слушай, я не знаю, сколько раз тебе повторить: мы возвращаемся от Жирного Дейва. Как ты думаешь, укуренные мы или нет? — Не получив ответа, Пит несколько раз довольно хмыкнул. — Но за рулём Тим.

Рэймонд невидящим взглядом посмотрел перед собой.

— Ну и какая разница, кто из вас ведёт, если вы оба угашенные? Ты туда нахрена попёрся, чтобы нам без задержек новый компромат прислали после оплаты счёта в сто пятьдесят кусков? Если так хочешь пофотографироваться, Питер, давай тебе фотосессию закажем.

С излишней тщательностью обработав информацию, Питер уверенно ответил:

— Ну, Дейв же родственник Тима. 

Первые секунды Рэймонд не находил слов и молча сжимал пальцами переносицу.

— Я не знаю, к чему ты это сейчас сказал, но Дейв такой родственник Тима, что они при желании могут зачать ребёнка, не боясь последствий кровосмешения. 

После паузы Питер сипло расхохотался. Попустило его нескоро.

— Напрямую брать дешевле, — серьёзно заявил он, когда успокоился. — Тем более, у знакомых. Тим позвонил Дейву в четверг, спросил, работает ли Микки Пирсон на него, потому что в таком случае нам нужно больше первоклассной дури Дейва. Дейв сказал, что мы обратились по адресу, потому что Пирсон толкает его траву эксклюзивно. Потом предложил нас встретить, поболтать по душам, показать товар… Ну, дать попробовать, точнее, потому что толку показывать шмаль нет никакого. Пообещал, что вроде как что-то улучшил недавно — какие-то удобрения новые купил, витамины... Я тогда подумал, что единственное удобрение, с котором его сорт мог мутировать в такого монстра, может быть какими-то радиоактивными отходами, но говорить ничего не стал из вежливости. Ну мы и решили съездить — немного выручить на дружеском подходе. — Питер помолчал, потом, судя по голосу, встрепенулся, насколько ему позволяло его нынешнее состояние. — Точно! Я же поэтому собирался тебе звонить.

Рэймонд вздохнул.

— Поэтому — это почему, Питер? — без особого интереса спросил он, подперев ладонью лоб.

— Потому что получилось вот что: мы приезжаем. Дейв нас встречает, сажает за стол, быстро улаживает с Тимом наболевшие вопросы. Говорит, ну мы же родня, Тим, я на родных зла не держу — и в качестве жеста доброй воли предлагает нам хорошую скидку. Мы в качестве жеста доброй воли на неё соглашаемся. Потом один из его ребят выносит нам зиплок, и мы забиваем трубку мира. — Питер умолк. — Ты следишь за моей мыслью вообще?

— К моему огромному огорчению, да, — отозвался Рэймонд, который на самом деле слушал вполуха. — Спасибо тебе большое за пересказ вполне стандартной процедуры.

— Не за что, но настоящий рассказ начинается отсюда, потому что в зиплоке трава тоже была вполне стандартная. Настолько, что Тим её ещё не попробовал, просто посмотрел, понюхал и сразу сказал: «Дядя, а ты уверен, что это та травка, которую толкает Микки Пирсон?» 

Тогда Рэймонд ощутил первый укол беспокойства и решил поучаствовать в разговоре внимательнее.

— И?

— Дейв-то был уверен. Но в процессе дегустации стало ясно, что это оказалась не она. Его сорт — всё та же мажущая унылая шмаль, от одного запаха которой у меня перед глазами три орла герба Куинз замаячили. Ничего общего с королевой джунглей, которую тебе подарили. Не знаю, может, Дейв нас пытался наебать, но судя по тому, как он охуел, он действительно был не в курсе.

После такого развёрнутого ответа до Рэймонда дошёл масштаб сложившейся ситуации.

— Не в курсе чего конкретно, Питер? — глухо повторил он, выпрямившись на стуле.

— Ну, не в курсе того, что Пирсон его клиентам толкает чужой товар. А может даже и свой — он же оксфордский ботаник как-никак. Определённые способности к выращиванию растений у него точно есть, хотя с такими талантами стоило поступать на Экономику и Менеджмент. — Пит с чувством добавил: — Только этот курс Стенделла собирает мразей, которые не стыдятся проворачивать подобные схемы. Был у нас в потоке один второкурсник...

— Так, Пит, — без эмоций перебил его Рэймонд. — Я знаю, что в твоём состоянии это тяжело, но попробуй сосредоточиться и не отвлекаясь от темы объяснить, что именно Тим сказал Жирному Дейву? Я правильно понял, что там прозвучала фраза, похожая на «Дядя Дейв, похоже, Микки Пирсон тебя наёбывает?» 

Пит усмехнулся. 

— Вот именно так Тим и сказал. И я сказал примерно то же... Нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы этого не понять, — и это возвращает меня к рассказу о том парне из Стенделла... Как его звали… Не помнишь, Тим? Такой тощий уёбок?

Рэймонд посмотрел на часы.

— Мне надо идти, — произнёс он, поднявшись со стула, и принялся надевать пальто. Разговор Рэймонд продолжил, зажав мобильный между ухом и плечом, потому что руки оказались заняты сначала пуговицами, а потом поиском ключей от машины. — Скажи Тимоти, чтоб не гнал.

— Тим едет медленно.

— То, как Тимоти едет, — отозвался Рэймонд, закрывая за собой дверь, — или думает, что едет, сейчас сильно зависит от сорта им выкуренной травы. Вставайте в левый ряд и двигайтесь с такой скоростью, чтобы оказаться в Лондоне через час. Поговорим позже.

Он сбегал по лестнице, когда Питер ответил:

— Мы почти в Баттерси, Рэй, оттуда до Вестминстера десять минут езды.

— Через час, Пит, — твёрже сказал Рэймонд и прервал звонок.

Он справедливо полагал, что связь с Микки Пирсоном гарантировала огромные проблемы. Только оказалось, что каким-то непостижимым образом это работало в обе стороны, и Рэймонд на двадцать минут просрочил единственный шанс об этом предупредить.

## * * * 

На пути к промышленной зоне Беддингтона Рэймонд увидел сады, крикетный клуб, магазин тортов, маленькое кладбище и «Икею». Это был не район, а подвал Лондона, куда без разбора запихнули всё, что больше нигде не помещалось. 

Пейзаж редел. Начались заплаты территорий заводов. В темноте пустующие здания казались заброшенными. Рэймонд сбросил скорость и покатил вдоль приземистых зданий с плоскими крышами: незамысловатых фигур из тетриса, выполненных в кирпиче и бетоне. 

Казалось, единственным правилом дорожного движения, которое Рэймонд не нарушил этой ночью, было то, что на протяжении всего пути он оставался пристёгнут. С такой же скоростью он ездил только откачивать Пита. Рэймонд бросил взгляд на часы. Он добрался быстрее, чем ожидал, и всё же мог разминуться с Пирсоном.

В хит-параде вопросов Рэймонда был сейчас такой топ-три: «Где искать Пирсона, если он свалил», «Что, если Пирсона искать уже в принципе можно только с ныряльщиками» и «Как найти в этой дыре грёбаную Пайлон Авеню». Первые два были скорее риторическими, так что пришлось достать карту из отделения для перчаток, а потом вернуться на квартал назад. 

Рэймонд добрался до неразмеченной стоянки у ворот, свернув на дорогу, которую изначально принял за тупик между железных заборов. Присмотрелся к припаркованным машинам. Два хороших начищенных автомобиля выгодно выделялись на фоне облезшего ограждения: таким здесь было точно не место. Салоны пустовали. Сторожевая будка у входа тоже, хотя внутри горел свет.

Сбоку оказался ещё один сомнительный въезд, откуда появился «Остин Маэстро», видом и цветом больше всего напоминающий ископаемое. Ближний свет его фар был не ярче ночника, и Рэймонд без особого труда различил в темноте разбитое лицо водителя. Под коркой крови, как за маской, скрывался Микки Пирсон. 

Они притормозили нос к носу и синхронно вышли из машин. Пирсон задержался, проделал какие-то нестандартные манипуляции с водительской дверью, чтобы её закрыть, и, лениво осматриваясь, пошёл Рэймонду навстречу с мачете в руке. Стоя у капота, Рэймонд наблюдал за ним, сложив руки на груди.

Непрошибаемое спокойствие Пирсона не слишком гармонировало с окровавленной одеждой, мачете и тем фактом, что он едва волочил ноги. Рэймонд не был уверен, чья вообще это была кровь. Исходя из её количества, можно было решить, что Пирсон прятался от кого-то внутри лошади.

— Хотел предупредить, что твой босс узнал о твоём маленьком проекте на стороне, — сказал Рэймонд, когда тот подошёл ближе. — Но ты, похоже, уже в курсе. 

— Да, он мне сообщил. — Поморщившись, Пирсон подцепил большим пальцем шлёвку джинсов. Его улыбка могла означать как недовольство, так и прощение: выражение лица становится несколько нечитаемым после того, как над ним поработали ногами. — При всём желании не могу восстановить цепочку событий, но это было пиздец как не вовремя. Жирный Дейв, Рэй? Я не думал, что тебе настолько не с кем поговорить, но вдруг выясняется, что ты — из всех людей ты — оказываешься полон сюрпризов.

Рэймонд быстро пришёл к выводу, что до прощения было далековато. Сначала как минимум нужно было пройти стадию, когда Пирсон хотел его зарезать.

— Технически это был не я, — сказал Рэймонд, отведя глаза.

Пирсон снова без видимого интереса огляделся вокруг. 

— Технически мне похуй, — сказал он и зашагал в сторону ворот. Он пребывал в полной уверенности, что Рэймонд шёл за ним, и продолжал с ним разговаривать. — Ты случайно не прихватил с собой оружие?

Рэймонд молча провожал его взглядом, прислонившись к капоту. Не получив ответа, Пирсон обернулся. Он стоял, чуть склонив голову и опустив руку с мачете на бедро. Свет из сторожки очерчивал его силуэт, словно низкое солнце за спиной стрелка. Пирсон ждал. 

— Так что, Рэй? — сказал он неожиданно мягко, почти устало.

Он говорил не об оружии. Они оба прекрасно знали, что он имел в виду. 

Рэймонд рассматривал его долго и осмысленно, как делают перед прощанием. Рэймонд действительно собирался уйти.

— Случайно не прихватил, — ответил он, оттолкнувшись от капота, и двинулся Пирсону навстречу. — А так обычно у меня в багажнике филиал Королевской оружейной палаты, в Оксфорде же без этого никуда.

Коротко на него посмотрев, Пирсон усмехнулся не то чтобы невпопад, но явно какой-то своей мысли, и открыл ворота. 

Для чего служило это место изначально, понять было сложно. Это мог быть бывший склад, завод или прогоревший проект по аренде локеров, набравших популярность в двухтысячном году. Наверняка можно было сказать одно: необходимость продуктивно нарушать законы на небольшой территории Великобритании подарила этой помойке вторую жизнь.

Пирсон повёл Рэймонда вдоль остовов машин и прочего металлолома. Потом свернул у одного из контейнеров, повёрнутых торцом.

— Так что конкретно мы здесь делаем? — спросил Рэймонд. 

— Забираем мою траву.

Пирсон отозвался с такой уверенностью, что стало ясно: в процессе он не побоялся бы забрать и парочку жизней. 

Они обошли контейнер и замерли плечом к плечу.

— Случайно не у них? — севшим голосом сказал Рэймонд.

— А вот это достаточно неожиданно, — после небольшой заминки пробормотал Пирсон.

Он был озадачен, но, по мнению Рэймонда, всё-таки недостаточно озадачен для человека, который только что увидел девять трупов.

Миниатюрная женщина в строгом костюме, несколько клишированно здоровых вышибал — чёрный, азиат, двое белых, — хилый старичок-охранник и гигантских размеров мужик, причиной смерти которого могла являться как потеря крови, так и сахарный диабет. Ночной кошмар Генри: инклюзивность Великобритании во всей своей красе. 

На земле было разбросано оружие. Из спортивных сумок на двух одинаковых тачках торчала трава в горшках, виднелись зиплоки с готовым продуктом и пакеты — похоже, с семенами. Три стадии роста, бережно подготовленные для школьной презентации по биологии.

При виде такой диорамы не составляло труда догадаться, кому принадлежали открытые настежь контейнеры, перед которыми чуть ли не стопкой были сложены тела.

— Что, мать твою, ты здесь выращивал такое? — спросил Рэймонд. — Марихуану массового поражения?

Пирсон от ответа воздержался. Он обходил трупы, внимательно рассматривая каждую деталь, словно детектив на месте преступления. 

— Я конечно не спец по баллистике, — сказал Рэймонд, дёрнув скулой, — но, думаю, они друг друга убили, Майкл. И раз мы с этим вопросом разобрались, может, пойдём отсюда, если ты конечно не планируешь дождаться экспертного мнения?

— До утра никто сюда не приедет, — отозвался Пирсон, глядя под ноги.

Он точно знал их всех и, похоже, одинаково плевал на каждого. Но он остановился перед мёртвым стариком и выглядел так, будто эта смерть его тронула. 

Рэймонд не знал никого из мертвецов, но тем не менее все девять мягко говоря произвели на него впечатление.

— Ну замечательно, — произнёс он и продолжил, постепенно набирая громкость: — А то я в такой ситуации впервые и немного не в курсе, как себя вести, чтобы не заработать пожизненное ненароком. Но раз ты утверждаешь, что куча трупов — это не повод нервничать, давай, может, пикник здесь устроим?

Он выдохнул. От напряжения у Рэймонда свело какую-то лицевую мышцу. Прикрыв глаза, он прижал к брови пальцы. 

— В этой композиции кое-чего не хватает, — отозвался Пирсон и двинулся в сторону одного из контейнеров. 

— Чего? Ещё десяти человек?

Пирсон вернулся со стремянкой, вытащил видеокассету из камеры видеонаблюдения и ответил уже из контейнера. 

— Ста пятидесяти тысяч фунтов. — Он зажёг внутри свет. — Которые Патти Эм должна была заплатить за мою шмаль. Если что, Патти Эм — это тощая стерва, которая лежит прямо перед входом.

Рэймонд открыл глаза. 

Он привык перебрасываться фразами через длинный обеденный стол Смитов, но вереница тел его напрягала немного больше. Он перешагнул через Патти Эм и вошёл внутрь контейнера, попутно сообразив, что на самом деле это был старый заводской рефрижератор. Корить себя за невнимательность Рэймонд не стал: его интерес вполне оправдано привлекли более живописные детали окружения. 

О том, что на столах здесь раньше находилась целая конопляная плантация, догадаться было несложно даже при отсутствии самих кустов марихуаны. Замедлив шаг, Рэймонд изучал лампы, опрыскиватели и технику, размещённую над стеллажами со следами грунта и обрывками листьев. 

— Да ты издеваешься, — без эмоций сказал он, уставившись на маркировку Оксфорда. — «Господь мой — свет мой»? Это об ультрафиолетовом свете, что ли?

Пирсон стоял в глубине рефрижератора, склонившись над монитором. Щёлкал какими-то кнопками в тишине, нарушаемой электрическим гулом. Рэймонд подошёл проверить, чем он был так занят: оказалось, что Пирсон пересматривал запись с камеры видеонаблюдения. 

На ускоренной перемотке люди изредка пробегали туда-сюда. Быстро темнело, и изображение становилось хуже. Всё же через время на нём вполне можно было различить характерные силуэты: те самые линии, которые будут утром выведены мелом на асфальте. Пирсон запустил видео в обычном режиме. 

Маленькая женщина в сопровождении мужчин. Пятна пустых сумок на металлической тачке без бортов. 

— Она не пыталась вести со мной бизнес, — сквозь зубы сказал Пирсон. — Она пыталась меня наебать.

Чёрный парень принялся орудовать ломом. Передал его коллеге, когда закончил, а сам с сумками на плечах вошёл внутрь рефрижератора. Женщина осталась у входа и достала сигарету из портсигара. Ей услужливо прикурили. Потом она сказала что-то, кивнула в сторону. Те, кто был с ней снаружи, двинулись туда и пропали из виду. 

Пирсон промотал запись дальше.

Женщина стремительно курила одну за одной. Армия её солдатиков носилась туда-сюда. Пока сумки наполнялись, повторялся ускоренный цикл: портсигар — сигарета — зажигалка, портсигар — сигарета — зажигалка. 

Портсигар — сигарета — Жирный Дейв в компании вооружённых громил, тащивших за собой такую же тачку, с которой к Пирсону наведалась и Патти Эм. 

Рэймонд в недоумении вскинул ладони.

— Они до этого что, в «Сейнсберрис» вместе заехали?

— А по-моему, такие в «Асда» продаются, — ответил Пирсон. 

Он вернул видео в обычный режим, опустился на стул и подпёр щёку кулаком. Пирсону только попкорна не хватало. Если сначала он был вне себя от злости, то теперь разворачивающиеся на экране события его заметно приободрили. За тем, как люди Патти и Дейва расстреливали друг друга, Пирсон наблюдал так, словно эта кровавая бойня была результатом его тонкого планирования, а не нелепой случайности. 

Может быть, он видел в этом обещание: все, кто перейдут ему дорогу, так или иначе закончат в могиле. Рэймонд, глядя на него, вдруг подумал, что это утверждение не было далеко от истины.

Заметив, что Рэймонд за ним наблюдает, Пирсон весело кивнул. 

— До сих пор поверить не могу, что позволил себя в это втянуть, — ответил Рэймонд на немой вопрос. — Просто уму непостижимо. Как будто у меня своих проблем нет.

Пирсон прищурился.

— Всегда было интересно, какие у тебя проблемы, золотой мальчик. Может, мне надо помочь тебе подобрать галстук к рубашке от «Зенья»?

Рэймонд стоял рядом с ним, сцепив пальцы в замок, и молчал. Пирсон взял его за запястье, потребовав ответа. 

— Ты действительно считаешь, что после всего случившегося твой маленький секрет меня может поразить? 

На Рэймонда он не смотрел. Опустив глаза, Пирсон с интересом изучал свои пальцы на его руке, как будто сочетание его заворожило. Рэймонд не отстранился, и вскоре прикосновение обрело какой-то иной смысл. Что оно значило на самом деле, сказать было невозможно. У Микки Пирсона был талант придавать любому своему действию дополнительную глубину, и Рэймонд рядом с ним постоянно чувствовал давление подтекста. 

— Скажем так, — сдержанно ответил Рэймонд. — Если бы Патти Эм принесла сюда деньги, я бы несколько раз хорошо подумал, прежде чем оставить их тебе. 

Заинтересовавшись, Пирсон вскинул голову. 

— На сто пятьдесят тысяч можно много чего себе позволить, — негромко сказал он, задумчиво обведя костяшку Рэймонда большим пальцем. Рэймонд плотнее стиснул ладони. — Особенно того, что не купят деньги родителей.

— Советую тебе прекратить, если не хочешь присоединиться к трупам снаружи, — предупредил Рэймонд. — Я не в настроении.

Пирсон, который никогда не воспринимал его угрозы всерьёз, понимающе усмехнулся, но всё же отпустил.

— Предупреди, когда будешь, а пока введи меня в курс дела, — сказал он, поднявшись из-за стола, и пошёл в сторону полок, заставленных удобрениями и химикатами. — Может, я смогу что-то посоветовать? Денег у меня, как ты видишь, нет, но, поверь мне, Рэй, не все вопросы решаются деньгами. 

— Думаю, вопросы шантажа решаются только деньгами. — Рэймонд скривил губы. — Точно не советами. 

Пирсон присел на корточки и достал из-под нижней полки металлические канистры. К удивлению Рэймонда, выпытывать подробности он не стал: только коротко обернулся, словно не ожидал от него такого ответа. 

— Вопросы шантажа решаются не деньгами, — после паузы сказал он, скрутив с канистры пробку, и с будничным видом принялся выливать на пол бензин. — Закинь несколько пушек в сумки снаружи, и я с помощью них продемонстрирую, в какой валюте лучше всего платить тем, кто хочет испортить тебе жизнь, Рэймонд Смит. — Он махнул рукой на канистры. — Прихвати с собой. Тут ещё два рефрижератора, напичканные моим ДНК. И надо не забыть о камере в сторожке. 

Намёк был вполне прозрачен, так что Рэймонд, подхватив канистры, двинулся к дверям. На полпути он остановился. Он должен был сказать: «Пирсон, ты грёбаный психопат, иди-ка ты к чёрту, пока нас обоих не посадили». Но он сказал: 

— Я знаю только номер телефона. Ты кому планируешь угрожать?

Не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, Пирсон пожал плечами. 

— Временные трудности. Есть один парень, который может разнюхать что угодно, и его услуги при этом оплачиваются по тарифу «Эконом». 

Рэймонд решил вернуться к вопросу позже и коротко кивнул. Слова типа «Хорошо» и «Я понял» казались ему глупостью. Всё было очень плохо, и Рэймонд практически ничего больше не понимал. Положить оружие в сумку было нетрудно. Сжечь всё дотла — тоже. В данный момент возможность выполнения простых задач Рэймонда успокаивала. 

Пирсон окликнул его уже на выходе.

— «Майкл», — сказал он, и Рэймонд непонимающе качнул головой. — Ты сегодня назвал меня полным именем. Кажется, ты злился, но это достаточно стандартное твоё состояние, так что мне сложно судить наверняка. Семейная традиция? Привычка?

Это было и то, и другое. 

Рэймонд даже не помнил, когда именно оговорился.

К его ногам тёк бензин, неторопливо подбираясь к выходу, заваленному трупами. 

— Как я мог злиться в лучший день своей жизни, — сухо сказал Рэймонд. — Я пребывал в полном восторге от происходящего и ни в коем случае не хотел задеть твои чувства.

— Это одновременно и презентабельно, и интимно, — продолжил Пирсон, обливая бензином стену как художник-абстракционист во время дриппинга. — Очень в твоём стиле, со вкусом, поэтому мне скорее понравилось, чем нет. — Он выплеснул последние капли, аккуратно положил канистру в сторону и сказал, улыбнувшись: — Так что продолжай, если хочешь. Зови меня Майкл, Рэй.

На улице Рэймонд задел что-то носком ботинка, когда обходил Жирного Дэйва по дуге. Посмотрев вниз, он мрачно усмехнулся. Это было смятое заводское табло, покрытое ржавчиной. «НА НАШЕМ ПРЕДПРИЯТИИ НЕ БЫЛО НЕСЧАСТНЫХ СЛУЧАЕВ УЖЕ — ДНЕЙ». Вместо ячеек, куда помещались цифры, зияли дыры.


	8. Основы инвестирования

# VIII

# Основы инвестирования

Прежде чем поджечь бензин, Микки оттащил Бобби подальше от контейнеров и трупов, очень осторожно, стараясь минимизировать контакт своего тела со всеми поверхностями, которые могли привлечь внимание копов. 

Рэймонд уже собрал полную сумку пушек и теперь смотрел на него с обычным своим недоумевающе-стоическим выражением. Если бы Микки не знал наверняка, то решил бы, что тот регулярно видит последствия перестрелки двух лондонских наркобаронов среднего пошиба, а потом заметает следы. 

— Покойся с миром, Бобби, — сказал Микки мёртвому старику и выпрямился, потом взялся за тележку и в последний раз окинул взглядом почти дошедшие кусты. Через полчаса дымом от этого зарева можно будет угасить половину Беддингтона. Ещё через десять минут здесь будут все копы Лондона, опередят которых только пресса и такие как Санни, делающие бизнес на умении узнавать вещи первыми.

В тележке, на горе упакованной шмали и бесценных семян, лежала канистра с остатками бензина, которой Микки собирался окропить сторожку. 

Путь от занимающихся контейнеров до выхода занял у них чуть меньше пяти минут. Микки вбежал по лестнице к сторожке и не глядя залил её бензином, стараясь не обращать внимания на сканворды, старые очки, потрёпанные бумажные переплёты и кардиган, небрежно брошенный на спинку кресла. Прихватил Микки только пачку сигарет со стола — одну из тех или ту же самую, что он принёс Бобби. 

Выйдя наружу, он закурил, в пару затяжек прикончил сигарету и бросил окурок в сторожку. Потом сбежал по лестнице вниз, схватился за тележку и крикнул стоявшему истуканом Рэймонду: 

— Скорее, пока гости не подъехали.

На Рэймонда мысль о гостях произвела нужное впечатление. В четыре руки они загрузили «Остин» травой, закинули сумки с оружием в хэтчбек Рэймонда, а закончив, одновременно выпрямились и посмотрели друг на друга. Где-то позади начинал жалобно подвывать изгибаемый пламенем металл. 

Пахло дурью. 

Микки прихватил Рэймонда за запястье и чуть потянул на себя. 

— Теперь езжай прямо за мной, слышишь? Никуда не сворачивай. 

— У меня полная тачка оружия, — ответил Рэймонд очень тихо. Они стояли в неловкой позе, полусогнувшись над уложенными в багажнике пушками, будто волхвы над спящим в колыбели Христом. — И чёрт знает, чьи там отпечатки. Куда я, по-твоему, сверну, в Скотленд-Ярд?

Микки усмехнулся. 

— Тогда постарайся не гнать, Спиди. 

Рэймонд высвободил руку из его хватки, выпрямился и захлопнул дверь багажника — Микки едва успел убрать голову. Они молча расселись по машинам, тронулись и поехали. 

И только вырулив на трассу в сторону Оксфорда, Микки позволил себе расслабить челюсть. Сейчас к Пайлон Авеню стягивались пожарные машины, копы с сиренами гнали по Лондону, распугивая полуночников, но здесь было тихо, настолько тихо, что тишина давила на барабанные перепонки. Стоило позвонить Санни прямо сейчас, пока тот не лёг спать, но Микки не мог найти в себе для этого сил. Начинала трещать голова. 

Не выдержав, он двинул кулаком по рулю, втянул в лёгкие воздух и заорал, зная, что здесь его всё равно никто не услышит. Что там говорили законы Мёрфи? Из всех возможных неприятностей произойдёт именно та, ущерб от которой больше. Ущерб от этой неприятности был таким, что Микки боялся подсчитывать.

У него никогда и не было ничего, с другой стороны, ни гроша за душой. Он начинал из грязи больше года назад и мог начать снова, бессчётное число раз, ровно столько, сколько потребуется. 

Он сбросил скорость и свернул на малозаметную во тьме грунтовку. Спустя десять секунд в зеркале заднего вида появилась вторая пара фар. Дорога вела к заброшенной узкоколейке, за ней находилась полянка, со всех сторон удачно скрытая деревьями. Переехав через рельсы, Микки остановился, немного посидел и выбрался из машины. 

Машина Рэймонда встала неподалёку. В неверном свете её фар плясала пыль. Рэймонд вылез из-за руля, только когда Микки махнул ему рукой. 

— И что теперь? — спросил он. 

— Теперь ты мой личный водитель, — ответил Микки. Из багажника он достал маскировочную сетку и замер, глядя на Рэймонда. — Перекладывай пушки ко мне. 

Рэймонд не шевельнулся. Микки нетерпеливо тряхнул сеткой.

— Хочешь, чтобы какой-нибудь коп выехал на тебе к безбедной пенсии? — Он усмехнулся. — А он выедет. Ты не хочешь знать, куда выведут эти серийники, если они там остались.

Судя по лицу, у Рэймонда был миллион колких ответов, но он, не сумев выбрать лучший, остановился на молчании. Щека его дёрнулась, он вздохнул и взялся за сетку. Старенький «Остин» они маскировали в гнетущей тишине, которую нарушали только редкие крики местной фауны. 

Вариант был не лучшим, но более безопасным, чем оставить тачку на парковке в Хедингтоне под бдительным взором порядком обиженной мисс Артур-Уайт и её товарок. Микки планировал придумать, куда перевезти свой проект, но пока не нашёл вариантов. Теперь сладкие мечты о расширении превратились в суровую необходимость — как и сбыча сотни фунтов первоклассной травы, прежде чем хранение в багажнике «Остина» превратит её в тыкву. 

Когда они закончили, Микки прислонился спиной к дереву, достал сигареты и протянул пачку Рэймонду. 

— Я не курю, — с ноткой неуверенности в голосе сказал тот. 

— Да что ты, — промычал сквозь зубы Микки, прикуривая. — Полагаю, сегодня ты открыл в себе много новых граней, золотой мальчик. 

Вместо ответа Рэймонд выдернул из его рта сигарету, сунул её в рот и затянулся. Руки у него мелко тряслись — микроскопическая трещинка в непрошибаемом фасаде буддистского спокойствия. Микки был впечатлён: там, где большинство зассало бы и дало по съёбам, Рэймонд Смит продемонстрировал нетипичную для оксфордского сосунка выдержку. Но морская вода пирсоновского авантюризма подточила и эти стальные тросы — или что там у Рэймонда было вместо нервов. 

Он хотел вытащить из пачки другую сигарету, но Рэймонд вернул ему первую. Его хватило на пару затяжек. 

— И что теперь? — повторил он, когда они сели в БМВ. — Пристегнись. 

— Ты мне скажи, — ответил Микки, пристёгиваясь. — Махнём на Мальдивы? Будем жить как короли. Ну, дней десять, потом у нас закончатся бабки. Придётся заложить твой кубок за победу в академической гребле. 

Рэймонд остановил машину и повернулся к Микки. Щека его снова дёрнулась. 

Наверное, для студентов «Тедди Холла» это выражение лица было пугающим. Наверное, не один десяток засранцев позорно бежали, получив пиздюлей от доведённого до ручки Рэймонда Смита, причём опиздюливание начиналось именно с такого взгляда. Он обладал чертой, одинаково котирующейся и среди политиков, и среди преступников: умел в эффектные жесты и угрожающие позы. Микки его не боялся, но и доводить бестолку смысла не видел. 

— Езжай в Оксфорд, — сказал он. 

— У меня мало времени, — ответил Рэймонд и тронулся. — Если ты планируешь больше всратых приключений, пожалуйста, уложи их в несколько часов. 

— На въезде есть забегаловка, называется «Эбби Лайт». Припаркуйся там. 

Рэймонд промолчал. Микки извлёк из кармана мобильник и набрал смс: «Если собираешься спать, не спи. М.П.». Санни ответил ему через минуту буквой «К». 

Он набрал следом: «Надо разнюхать кое-что срочно». 

— У тебя найдётся полтыщи налом? — спросил Микки. 

«срочнй ториф», — ответил Санни. 

— Шестьсот, — исправился Микки. Рэймонд бросил на него быстрый взгляд. 

— Да, — сказал он после паузы. 

«куда ехать», — написал Санни. 

«Жди звонка», — набрал Микки и сунул телефон в карман.

— Шестьсот фунтов? — спросил Рэймонд, не сводя с дороги глаз. — Это твой тариф «Эконом»?

— Можем вернуться к варианту, в котором ты платишь полторы сотни кусков, — лениво отозвался Микки. Рэймонд ехал по трассе со скоростью контуженной черепахи, и это было персональным плевком в лицо всем немецкому автопрому. — За какие такие дела, Рэй? Ты переехал любимого корги Её Величества? Не с таким лихим вождением. 

Рэймонд промолчал. Он молчал бы до самого их прибытия на парковку «Эбби Лайт», если бы у него не зазвонил телефон. Первые несколько секунд Микки всерьёз думал, что прежде чем ответить на звонок, Рэймонд свернёт на обочину.

Что-то подсказывало, что в его стремлении соблюдать мелкие правила и ерундовые рекомендации не было ничего от искреннего желания стать законопослушным гражданином. Законопослушность и Рэймонд Смит были как две окружности в инфографике: разные сущности, которым кое-где довелось пересечься. 

Но нет, он ответил на звонок, даже не сбавив скорости. 

— Нет, — сказал он, покосившись на Микки. — А как же твоя встреча? — Он послушал своего собеседника пару секунд, после чего по его лицу прошла рябь, как от зубной боли. Пугающе знакомое выражение — ровно так же Рэймонд смотрел на кучу трупов перед контейнером. — Я решаю этот вопрос. Будь добр, — тут ему пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы заехать на парковку, — постарайся больше ни во что не влипнуть. 

Он затормозил, дёрнул ручник и вздохнул. 

— Я бы не доверил ему присмотр за тётушкиной болонкой, — сказал Рэймонд. — Ты серьёзно сейчас? Нет, продолжай. Я стараюсь решить вопрос. Перезвоню попозже. Нет, не нужно передавать Тимоти при… 

Человек по ту сторону линии бросил трубку. Некоторое время Рэймонд рассматривал погасший экран телефона, потом поднял на Микки глаза.

— Нам туда, — сказал Микки и указал на бледные огни «Эбби Лайт». — И мне нужно знать, что случилось. Хотя бы в общих чертах. 

Существовало мало вещей, по которым Микки скучал, перебравшись из Оклахомы в Лондон. По климату точно — погода на острове была невыносимой. И ещё по дайнерам, похожим друг на друга как братья-близнецы, что бы ни пытались сделать владельцы. Одинаковые диваны, обитые яркой дерьмовой экокожей, одинаково заебавшиеся официанки с одинаковыми литровыми кофейниками, из которых в одинаковые дешёвые кружки лился одинаково дерьмовый кофе. Половина дел в Штатах решались в таких дайнерах. Немыслимо грязные, они дарили ощущение стерильной операционной: безликой, вычищенной от любого следа человеческих биоматериалов. 

В Англии всё было иначе. Каждый захудалый лондонский паб был личностью, которой не хватало совсем немного до того, чтобы научиться устанавливать причинно-следственные связи и обрести самосознание. В такой обстановке невозможно было не чувствовать на себя очень цепкий и очень недовольный взгляд. Микки не нравилось это ощущение, оно бы никому не понравилось. Неудивительно, что британцы были такими нервными.

«Эбби Лайт» был самым близким аналогом дайнера, который Микки удалось отыскать в Оксфорде. Его владельцами вроде бы были пакистанцы, но Микки не сомневался, что пройдёт совсем немного времени прежде чем эта забегаловка превратится в очередную чопорную и угнетающе очеловеченную «Трёхлапую гончую». 

— Подожди немного, — сказал Микки Рэймонду и ушёл в уборную, по пути сделав заказ у стойки. 

В туалете он оттёр с лица кровь. Рубашка была испорчена, кровь засохла, ткань встала колом, от неё разило бензином и шмалью. Микки застегнул куртку до горла и вернулся к столу. 

Рэймонд ждал его, сложив руки на столе. У него был такой вид, будто он пришёл на собеседование.

— Бабки нужны не тебе, — сходу сказал Микки, присаживаясь напротив. — Ты разруливаешь чьи-то проблемы. 

— Поразительно, — без эмоций ответил Рэймонд. — Продолжай, Шерлок. 

— Полторы сотни кусков — очень много денег, — действительно продолжил Микки. — Это чёртова уйма денег. И мне кажется, она как-то связана с тем годовым запасом налоксона, который хранится в шкафчике над твоей раковиной. 

Налоксон его удивил. Микки понял это по движению бровей. 

Ничего странного: человек быстро адаптируется к любой странной херне. Семейные пары забывают убрать в шкафчик гигантское фиолетовое дилдо перед приездом бабули, потому что настолько привыкают к нему, стоящему в центре стола, что перестают его замечать. Так и Рэймонд Смит перестал обращать внимание на налоксон, потому что тот оказался вплавлен к картину его мира так же прочно и неотделимо, как небо, деревья и будущее в британском парламенте. 

— За кого ты бы стал впрягаться, — продолжал ментальные упражнения Микки. — Вряд ли за старину Лайла. Вряд ли у тебя есть девушка — уж прости, Рэй. Близкий друг? С ним так не разговаривают, даже если он обосрался. Остаётся семья. 

Ему пришлось прерваться, потому что официантка принесла им две порции самых омерзительных бургеров с картошкой из всех, что Микки довелось повидать. Рэймонд уставился на свою тарелку как на ядовитую грибницу. 

— Но к чему гадать, — продолжил Микки, — если ты мне сам всё расскажешь. Мне нужны вводные. Что-нибудь, что можно скормить неутомимой машине по вынюхиванию грязных секретиков.

— Мой брат, — после некоторого колебания сказал Рэймонд. 

— Он настолько крутой политик? — спросил Микки, и Рэймонд покачал головой. — Прекрасно, нам же лучше. И на чём его поймали? 

— Это имеет значение?

— Никакого, но не то чтобы комбо шантажа, политики и налоксона даёт простор для воображения. — Он вытащил телефон и набрал Санни. Дожидаясь, пока тот возьмёт трубку, кивнул на тарелку Рэймонда. — Ешь. 

Рэймонд ответил ему подозрительным взглядом, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что Санни ответил, и Микки тут же поднял руку, призывая к тишине.

— Хэй, Микки, — сказал Санни. Где-то позади него послышался шум сливного бачка. — Что нужно? 

— Пароли и явки парочки идиотов, — ответил Микки. Рэймонд смотрел прямо на него, но Микки не спешил отводить глаза. — Поймали мелкого политика на грешках, пытаются слупить полторы сотни кусков. Нужен адрес. 

— Почему ты думаешь, что тут можно что-то узнать? — спросил Санни. Хлопнула дверь, защёлкала зажигалка. Где-то вдалеке залаяла собака. 

— Потому что птичка недостаточно высоко летает. Кто-то точно воды в жопе не удержит. Попытка не пытка, верно? Они поставили сроки до... 

Он поднял брови. 

— Воскресенья, — сказал Рэймонд. 

— … воскресенья, — повторил Микки, — но узнать нужно раньше, само собой, скажем, до трёх дня субботы. За срочность накину. 

— Ладно, — сказал Санни. — По рукам. Я позвоню. 

Микки нажал на отбой и кинул мобильник в карман куртки. 

— Ешь, — повторил он и взялся за свой за бургер. — Или не говори потом, что я не угостил тебя ужином. 

То ли Рэймонд настолько устал, что больше не мог поддерживать образ безэмоциональной статуи, то ли Микки научился распознавать его настроения в мельчайших нервных тиках, но тот выглядел удивлённым. Не обозлённым, не утомлённым, а слегка потрясённым, будто Микки только что признался ему, что минутой ранее оформил сделку на покупку Боливии. 

— Поразительно, — сказал он наконец. — Ты не хочешь ничего объяснить? 

— Я хочу поесть, — ответил Микки устало. — Уж прости, не успел пообедать, был занят. Если ты забыл, меня пиздила толпа мудаков. 

— Я не забыл, — медленно ответил Рэймонд и вдруг поднялся. На немой вопрос Микки он ответил: — Руки помою. 

Любой другой воспользовался бы паузой, чтобы тихонько раствориться в тумане, выбравшись через окно в толчке. Насчёт Рэймонда Микки не беспокоился. Рэймонд вернулся через отрезок времени, который потребовался бы человеку его телосложения и возраста, чтобы дойти до уборной, тщательно вымыть руки, соблюдая все предписания Всемирной Организации Здравоохранения, вытереть их платком с вензелем и дойти обратно до столика. 

Он сел и придвинул к себе тарелку. 

— Прости, — сказал Микки, окуная картошку в соус, — не стейк из мраморной говядины. Кстати, я бы увеличил бюджет на сотню. 

— Ты же говорил шестьсот. Он попросил больше? 

— Это на чай. 

Рэймонд, гипнотизировавший тарелку, поднял глаза. 

— Ты шутишь? 

— Серьёзен как аневризма, — ответил Микки. — Скажи мне, Рэй, как в вашем мире закрытых клубов и элитных барбершопов формируется репутация? Ты просишь о маленьком одолжении, а потом накидываешь пару фунтов за причинённые неудобства. Раз, два. Вуаля: ты получаешь сеть если не приятелей, то доброжелателей, которые соглашаются где-то сделать чуть больше, где-то промолчать, а где-то рассказать о готовящейся облаве. 

Взгляд Рэймонда соскользнул с лица Микки на воротник его куртки, под которым скрывалась окровавленная рубашка. 

— Не сильно тебе это помогло, я смотрю. 

— Случился форс-мажор в лице тебя. Санни не Оракул, а скорее что-то типа Джонни-мнемоника. Санни-Дискета. 

Лицо Рэймонда отразило полнейшее непонимание. Боже мой, невольно подумал Микки. Неужели папочка отпускает его только в театр и на скачки. 

— План такой, — продолжил Микки бесстрастно, вытирая пальцы салфеткой. Перед собой на стол он положил чистую салфетку, потом вытащил из кармана авторучку. — Ты записываешь свой номер телефона, подвозишь меня до Хедингтона, а завтра в два оттуда забираешь. Мы едем и вышибаем дурь из этих твоих сучат. Заметаем следы. Празднуем счастливое избавление от занозы в твоей заднице. 

— И всё? — спросил Рэймонд. Микки неопределённо шевельнул пальцами. — Зачем ты это делаешь? 

Можно было прикинуться дурачком, но это было бы попросту оскорбительно. Поэтому Микки пожал плечами. 

— Считай это инвестицией, — сказал он. 

— Ты удивительно самоуверен, — отозвался Рэймонд. 

— Мозги или сердце, Рэй? — спросил Микки.

Лицо Рэймонда вновь исказил спазм. Он ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он взял ручку и написал на салфетке номер.

## * * * 

— Ты стрелять-то умеешь? — спросил Микки. 

Они стояли рядом с замаскированным «Остином», под покровом редкого апрельского леса. Почти погребённая под землёй, здесь пролегала старая узкоколейка. Чуть дальше стоял старый локомотив — его не было видно со стороны дороги, если не присматриваться, но он стоял там на останках путей, проржавевший и заросший травой изнутри, похожий на сброшенный панцирь древнего монстра. 

— Ты мне скажи, — ответил Рэймонд. 

Он был пугающе собран и так же пугающе спокоен, будто полночи провёл в медитации и всё равно оставил немного времени с утра, чтобы прилично одеться, чисто выбриться и смыть с себя все следы полуночных приключений.

Сумку с оружием они поставили на капот хэтчбека. Теперь Микки рассматривал то, что вчера набрал Рэймонд: стандартный Би Эйч Пи с глушителем и вытравленным серийником, наверняка армейский, и полный магазин девятимиллиметровых к нему, два «Глока», в каждом по три патрона. Но большую часть сумки занимал пистолет-пулемёт. Микки не мог наверняка сказать, какой именно, потому что вся опознавательная маркировка с него тоже была стравлена. 

Куча пушек остались плавиться вместе с контейнерами, травой и своими владельцами, но этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы не ждущая их визита компашка встала на путь праведности и смирения.

— Ты же наверняка знаешь обо мне всё, — продолжил Рэймонд. Он стоял, прислонившись боком к машине и скрестив на груди руки, совершенно бесстрастный. 

— Только то, что смогла предоставить публичная библиотека, — отозвался Микки и выпрямился. — Сколько тебе лет, как зовут твоего отца и чем он занимается. Всё остальное, Рэй, предполагается узнавать при личном общении. Какой твой любимый цвет? 

Рэймонд дёрнул бровью. 

— Синий, — сказал он. 

— Оксфордский? — спросил Микки, и, к его удивлению, Рэймонд хмыкнул. 

— Кобальтовый. 

— Не представляю, в чём разница. А что насчёт стрельбы? 

— Я был чемпионом среди юниоров по спортивной стрельбе с пятидесяти метров по движущейся мишени. — Рэймонд с ленцой отлип от бока тачки и подошёл к раскрытой сумке. 

Микки присвистнул. 

— Есть хоть что-то, в чём ты не преуспел, отличник? 

На это Рэймонд ничего не ответил. Он потянулся было к одному из «Глоков», но Микки цокнул, заставив его притормозить, и протянул ему пистолет-пулемёт. 

— Что насчёт этой крошки? 

— Что насчёт наших планов? — вместо ответа спросил Рэймонд.

Поколебавшись, он взял оружие. Пистолет-пулемёт лёг в его руки как влитой, будто всегда ему принадлежал.

— Это Эм-Пи-Пять, — сказал он, вскинул его себе на плечо и прищурился. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Микки. Рэймонд покосился на него. 

— Почти любой пистолет-пулемёт здесь — это Эм-Пи-Пять, — сказал он. — Какая-то из вариаций. 

Он дал очередь без предупреждения, и Микки едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Звук выстрелов оказался очень тихим, гораздо тише, чем можно было ожидать от такой махины. С дерева ярдах в тридцати облетели листья. 

— Их переделывают в гражданский огнестрел, карабины для охоты, — сказал Рэймонд. — Выглядят так же, стреляют одиночными. У моего отца такой, — добавил он неохотно. 

— Отличная новость. На сегодняшний вечер он твой. 

— Что насчёт тебя? — спросил Рэймонд. Пистолет он оставил на плече. — Ты же из Америки. Вам наверняка выдают пушку в роддоме. 

— Мама подарила мне «Ремингтон» на двенадцатилетие. — Микки двумя пальцами вытащил из кармана сложенный листок бумаги, на котором он записал всё надиктованное Санни. — Но это неважно. Сегодня вечером нас ждут не соревнования по спортивной стрельбе, а что-то вроде тира. Как ты относишься к тиру, Рэй? 

Субботнее утро выдалось для Микки неплохим, особенно сравнивая с пятничным днём. Он принял ванну, убрал в квартире, вызвал слесаря, чтобы тот сменил замок, выбросил на помойку мусор и приготовил себе полноценный английский завтрак с беконом и яйцами, потом смыл в унитаз всю запрятанную шмаль, кроме пакетика в портсигаре. К часу дня, когда позвонил Санни, Микки как простой законопослушный гражданин смотрел новости по телевизору. 

Передавали репортаж о перестрелке на Пайлон Авеню. Какие-то мерзавцы выращивали траву, а потом, не поделив урожай, перестреляли друг друга прямо перед контейнерами со шмалью. Оказывается, настоящим именем Патти Эм было Августина Пенелопа Альварез. В кармане её обугленной куртки нашли чудом уцелевшее водительское удостоверение. 

Санни подогнал ему не только информацию о шантажистах, но и место их обычной дислокации, а ещё рассказал, что почти все они были героиновыми торчками. Разобраться с ними будет проще, чем отпинать младенца. 

— Мы едем в Хакни, — сказал Микки. Он достал Би Эйч Пи, скрутил глушитель и сунул пистолет за пояс джинсов. — Спасать задницу твоего брата. 

— Посреди дня? — спросил Рэймонд, обходя машину, чтобы сесть за руль. Микки закинул сумку в багажник, захлопнул его и сел на пассажирское. 

— Как раз сейчас наши друзья приходят в себя после бурной пятничной ночи. Встают, умываются, чистят зубы, ищут дозу. Тебе ли не знать, Рэй? Мы не хотим застукать их, когда они ещё не понимают, что происходит, и не хотим застукать их, когда они уже не понимают, что происходит. Мы хотим, чтобы они были на пике своих мыслительных способностей. Чтобы они уяснили раз и навсегда, кому не стоит переходить дорогу. 

Он глянул на часы. 

— Будем в Хакни ближе к восьми, — продолжил Микки. Рэймонд сдал назад, чтобы развернуться на узкой полянке. Манёвр он совершил виртуозно, будто управлял крохотной малолитражкой, а не огромным хэтчбеком. — Может, успеем заехать перекусить. 

— Только не бургеры, ради всего святого. 

— Ладно, ладно, — рассмеялся Микки, — на этот раз выбирай сам.

## * * * 

Заводилу шайки шантажистов звали Джеки. Его имя оказалось под стать биографии: совершенно непримечательным. 

Сильные мира сего отличались от слабых тем, что умели пронести зависимость через всю свою жизнь, ни разу не спалившись, так что даже в заключении от патологоанатома значилось скромное: «сердечная недостаточность». Они были выше фактов, и их мелкие недостатки переходили в разряд праздных спекуляций вроде догадок о происхождении Каспара Хаузера. 

Поэтому Микки не винил Джеки ни в чём, скорее напротив, ценил его хватку. В конце концов, никто не заставлял Питера Смита торчать. Тем более, никто не заставлял его торчать так, что у пареньков вроде Джеки появилась возможность заметить его, выследить и запечатлеть на ряде пикантных фотокарточек. Их Микки по понятным причинам не видел, но догадывался о композиции: шприцы, девицы, засранный пол какого-нибудь проходного клуба, в который герои репортажа, влекомые жаждой приключений, решили поехать из безопасного и приватного дорогого наркопритона. 

Санни не был знаком лично ни с Джеки, ни с друзьями Джеки. Зато он был знаком с друзьями людей, оказавшимися непосредственно в зоне растрёпывания новостей о грядущем большом куше.

Пока они сидели, выключив огни, под обшарпанными балконами двухэтажного многоквартирного дома в глубине Хакни, Рэймонд несколько раз спросил, настолько ли всё просто, как расписывал Микки. 

За последние пару дней Микки выяснил, что Рэймонд Смит был контролфриком, которому становилось дурно от идеи сделать что-то без чёткого плана. Микки это нравилось. В мире, где он умудрялся выезжать на импровизации, невероятной наглости и харизме, как раз не хватало занудного якоря с любовью к экселевским таблицам, умением управлять праворульными тачками и неожиданно вскрывшимся талантом к огнестрелу. 

— Они потребовали такие деньги, потому что не представляют, что значит много денег, — сказал Микки, не дав Рэймонду уйти на четвёртый заход. — Сто пятьдесят штук, сто, пятьдесят. После определённого рубежа это перестаёт иметь значение. 

На втором этаже горели только два окна — слева и справа. Двор был пустынным. Откуда-то издалека доносились звуки хип-хопа, изуродованного дешёвой автомагнитолой, собачий лай и чьи-то крики.

Сюда они добирались по узким улочкам, утопленным между брошенными домами. Старые кирпичные стены покрывали граффити, которые накладывались друг на друга, как слои доисторических скальных пород. 

— Сейчас они в очередной раз передёргивают друг другу по кругу, фантазируя, куда спустят деньги. Как малолетки, которые нашли купюру в сотню фунтов: чипсы, пиво, «Плейбой», пачка сигарет. Только в их случае это героин, героин, подкинуть пару десяток бывшей жене с ребёнком, героин, купить родителям новый телевизор в качестве компенсации за спущенное имущество, ещё немного героина. 

Единственный работающий фонарь очерчивал профиль Рэймонда контурным светом. В темноте было очевиднее, что он нервничал, хоть и пытался это скрыть. 

— Может, мы спасём их жизни, — заключил Микки. — Пока они не сторчались на радостях. 

— Они всё равно сторчатся рано или поздно, — нервно ответил Рэймонд. 

— Но уже не по нашей вине. 

Рэймонд повернулся к нему. Выражения его лица видно не было, но Микки догадывался, каким оно было. 

— Откуда вообще взялись «мы»? 

— Ты видишь тут ещё кого-то? — хладнокровно ответил Микки. Рэймонд вздохнул, но промолчал. — Пойдём, — продолжил Микки уже мягче. Он указал пистолетом в сторону горящих окон. — Нам налево. 

— А если кто-нибудь вызовет полицию? — спросил Рэймонд уже по пути, но Микки только отмахнулся. 

— Местным двое вооружённых гангстеров милее наряда полиции, — сказал он. — Гангстеры пришли сюда с конкретной целью. Копы могут устроить облаву просто так и накрыть все местные лаборатории по производству мета. 

Микки ухмыльнулся. Они остановились перед обшарпанной зелёной дверью без глазка, из-за которой доносились приглушённые биты, взрывы смеха и бормотание телевизора. Рэймонд дёрнул уголком рта и поднял Эм-Пи-Пять, уперев приклад в плечо. 

— Угадай, сколько в этом очаровательном соседстве домашних лабораторий по производству мета, — пробормотал Микки и постучал. Ему пришлось постучать ещё пару раз, прежде чем из-за двери раздалось сиплое: «Кто там?». 

— Джеки, бро, — крикнул Микки. — Клянусь, я на пять минут. 

— Стив? — раздалось из-за двери. — Мы же сказали, чтобы ты шёл к чертям. 

— На пять минуточек, — продолжал Микки. — Серьёзно. 

— Денег нет, — после паузы сказали из-за двери. — Дозы тоже. 

— О чём ты, бро, — пробормотал Микки и снял пистолет с предохранителя. 

Послышался звук отпираемого замка. Объявившийся на пороге тощий торчок вряд ли был Джеки, но это не имело большого значения. Увидев направленное на него дуло, торчок судорожно вздохнул и попятился. Микки впервые видел, чтобы человек настолько быстро трезвел. 

Рэймонд закрыл за ними дверь и щёлкнул замком. 

— Ну, — сказал Микки. — Веди к остальным. 

Устланный плешивым ковром коридор оканчивался развилкой: левый проход вёл в пустую кухню, правый — в гостиную. Там стоял диван, стол, на полу валялись матрасы. Микки сходу насчитал пятерых, включая торчка, который открыл им дверь: троих парней и двух девушек. Один из парней сидел на спинке дивана с бутылкой пива в руках; когда Рэймон, Микки и торчок-привратик вошли, он выпрямился. 

Здесь было так накурено, что начинали слезиться глаза. 

— Эй, — крикнул чувак на диване, — это ещё что такое? 

Болтовня моментально стихла, все повернулись к ним.

— Я тебя знаю, — продолжил чувак на диване. Он был как будто абсолютно трезвым, и по его борзости Микки предположил, что он и был Джеки. — Ты Пирсон, толкаешь дурь в Оксфорде. 

Чёрные глаза Джеки прошлись по Рэймонду, на пару секунд задержались на Эм-Пи-Пять, потом вернулись к Микки. 

— Какими судьбами, чувак? — спросил он. — Не припомню, чтобы мы у тебя что-то брали. 

Микки кивнул Рэймонду. 

Какой-никакой план у них был, и он включал в себя единственную тактику: запугивание. Поэтому Рэймонд, не целясь, выпустил очередь в стену прямо над головой Джеки. Во все стороны брызнули осколки стекла, люстра разлетелась и усыпала пёстрым стеклом матрас, замолк телевизор, гипсокартон покрылся рядом дыр. Четверо из присутствующих с профессиональной сноровкой рухнули на пол и накрыли руками головы, Джеки свалился куда-то за диван.

Микки обошёл диван и встал прямо над ним, держа пистолет так, чтобы Джеки было хорошо его видно. Тот не спускал с дула глаз. 

— Ты чё, чувак? — спросил он. Его тёмная кожа стала сизовато-белой из-за гипсокартонной пыли. — Чё я тебе сделал? 

— Во-первых, — сказал ему Микки, — я тебе не «чувак», не «бро» и даже не «приятель». Во-вторых, хочу познакомить тебя кое с кем. Узнаёшь? 

Джеки скосил на Рэймонда глаза, напряг брови и спустя пару мгновений отрицательно помотал головой. Он явно очень старался вспомнить, но это была безнадёжная затея. 

— Ты хуёво сделал домашнюю работу, Джеки. В следующий раз, выслеживая торчков, следи, чтобы у их младших братьев не водились полезные связи. 

Технически, «полезные связи» у Рэймонда в тот момент водились разве что в публичной библиотеке, но Джеки об этом знать было необязательно. Тем более, он всё-таки сложил два и два. Лицо его озарилось пониманием, но быстро помрачнело от перспектив. 

Микки присел рядом с ним на корточки. Джеки неотрывно следил за дулом пистолета и, кажется, вообще не дышал. 

— Я выследил тебя, Джеки, — вкрадчиво сказал Микки, — и выслежу тебя ещё раз, если ты вздумаешь дурить. И тебя, и твоих уебанов-друзей, и твоих стареньких родителей. Подумай как следует, стоит ли репутация какого-то говнополитика всей этой крови? Стоят ли сто пятьдесят кусков? 

Он вопросительно поднял брови. 

— Нет, бро… Пирсон, — исправился Джеки, — нет, не стоят. 

— Вот и чу… 

Договорить Микки не успел, потому что в стене рядом с его головой появилась ещё одна дыра. Он поднял глаза и увидел у прохода шестого чувака, который, похоже, сидел на толчке и ждал подходящего момента, чтобы эффектно ворваться на сцену с пистолетом наперевес. Он был мелким и очень напуганным. Пистолет в его руках ходил ходуном. 

— Твою мать, — прошипел Микки, выпрямился и без паузы всадил пулю подростку в колено, не дожидаясь, пока тот выстрелит ещё раз. «Браунинг» громыхнул как пушка. В ушах у Микки зазвенело. 

Подросток взвыл и рухнул на пол, пистолет отлетел к Рэймонду, и тот наступил на него ногой. 

— Ещё сюрпризы, Джеки? — спросил Микки громко, силясь переорать звон в ушах. Тот замотал головой. — Гони сюда фотки. Давай, поднимай сраку, иначе следующая пуля окажется в твоей башке. 

Джеки встал на негнущихся ногах и поковылял к выходу. Микки пошёл за ним, пока Рэймонд следил, чтобы ни один из торчков не шевелился. Поблажку дали только стрелку, который катался по полу, подвывая и держась за ногу. Под ним тёмно-синий ковёр становился чёрным, пропитываясь то ли кровью, то ли мочой. 

Они получили жёлтую папку с бечёвкой, намотанной вокруг круглой железной кнопки. Напоследок, уже стоя в дверях, Микки наклонился к уху Джеки и сказал: 

— Вся эта история стоила мне шестисот фунтов и пары часов свободного времени. Найди себе друзей с языками покороче, — он сделал паузу, — приятель. 

За руль сел Микки, и Рэймонд без возражений забрался на пассажирское сидение. С подчёркнутым спокойствием он пристегнулся, но Микки стартанул раньше, чем щёлкнул замок. 

Он дал по газам — настолько резко, что тормоза машины взвизгнули, а колёса пробуксовали по земле. Рэймонд прижимал папку к груди так, будто для него не существовало сокровища ценнее. Теперь мышцы на его щеке дёргались не переставая. На выезде из Хакни Микки осознал, что сжимает руль побелевшими от усилия пальцами: адреналин накатывал на него дурными волнами, накладывался на звон в ушах и кружил голову. 

Рэймонд сглотнул.

— Что дальше? — спросил он хрипло. 

— Едем в Ли Вэлли топить пушки, — ответил Микки так же хрипло. — Выезжаем оттуда законопослушными подданными Её Величества. Возвращаемся домой, принимаем душ, ложимся спать. 

Спокойным ходом путь до Ли Вэлли занял бы у них с полчаса, но Микки гнал так, будто у них с собой не было обвеса на пару пожизненных вдобавок к пакету травы во внутреннем кармане блейзера. Им повезло: дорога была пустой, стоял холодный британский апрель, и поклонников отдыха с палатками в Ли Вэлли не было совсем. 

Машину он подогнал к самому берегу Ли или какого-то из её притоков, достаточно необлагороженного, чтобы сумку не выловили какие-нибудь рыбаки. Впрочем, насчёт этого Микки не волновался: вода смоет отпечатки пальцев, а привязать пушки с вытравленными серийниками можно будет к кому угодно — хоть к тёзке реки Ли мистеру Харви Освальду. Микки всё равно не помнил, каким калибром был убит Джон Кеннеди. 

Прежде чем опустить пулемёт в сумку, Рэймонд помедлил, но Микки утешительно хлопнул его по плечу. 

— Будут на твоём веку пушки и получше, — сказал он. Рэймонд окинул его долгим взглядом и поджал губы. 

— Я бы предпочёл обойтись без этого, — ответил он. И добавил, вскидывая сумку на плечо: — Я не преступник, Майкл, не гангстер, не барыга. Мне ни к чему огнестрел. 

Микки пожал плечами. Он сел боком на водительское сидение, вытащил из кармана портсигар и принялся методично забивать самокрутку смесью табака и травки. Издалека, сквозь слой неподвижной тишины и звон в ушах, послышался всплеск: прогулявшись по короткому деревянному причалу, Рэймонд проводил в последний путь четыре пушки, подобранные у контейнеров, и одну отжатую у торчков-шантажистов. 

Потом он подошёл к машине и замер у открытой двери. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он. Микки поднял на него глаза и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, облизал бумажный край. 

— Если ты сожмёшь челюсть ещё сильнее, — сказал он, — то сломаешь зубы. Придётся потом объяснять это папочке. Что ты скажешь? Что принял «молли» и веселился всю ночь, отвязный ты парень? 

Он выбрался из машины, щёлкнул зиппо, не спеша прикуривать. Рэймонд понял его без слов: поднёс к мечущемуся огоньку край жёлтой папки. Дождавшись, пока огонь разгорится, Рэймонд её выронил: она упала ему под ноги. Помимо снимков, внутри лежали негативы, которые начали плавиться с недовольным шипением. 

Оба смотрели на горящий компромат в почти торжественном молчании. 

— Нужно позвонить Питеру, — после паузы сказал Рэймонд. 

Прищурившись, Микки разглядывал его, освещённого одним только блеклым лунным светом. Он как будто позволил себе расслабиться на секунду, стоило огню закончить свою работу, но теперь пытался собраться, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы вернуться на привычную колею. 

— Не то чтобы тебе есть куда спешить, Рэй, — ответил Микки. Он зажал самокрутку губами, прикурил, затянулся и убрал её ото рта двумя пальцами. Задержал дыхание, давая сладковатому дыму обволочь лёгкие, и медленно выдохнул. 

Взгляд Рэймонда задержался на его губах, потом соскользнул на косяк. Микки усмехнулся. 

— Держи, — сказал он и продолжил чуть громче, прежде чем Рэймонд успел открыть рот. — Да, да, ты не куришь, я в курсе. Неужели тебе неинтересно, из-за чего весь этот сыр-бор? 

Он поднял руку с косяком и замер, держа его перед лицом Рэймонда. Отчасти от ждал, что Рэймонд возьмёт косяк, отчасти — что выбьет его из рук и наступит сверху, чтоб уж наверняка. Чего он не ждал, так это того, что он аккуратно возьмёт его за запястье, наклонится и затянется прямо с пальцев. 

Рэймонд выпрямился, задерживая дыхание, а потом закашлялся. Микки рассмеялся. 

Его уже начинало пробирать: по телу растекалась истома, но не мажущая, как от травки покойного Дэйва, а бодрая, почти эйфорическая. Она быстро достигала пика и быстро переходила в ленивое приятное плато.

Он затянулся ещё раз и снова протянул косяк Рэймонду.

— Кто поведёт машину? — спросил он, глядя на Микки распахнутыми глазами. 

В этот раз, прежде чем затянуться, он вцепился Микки в предплечье в бестолковой попытке найти опору. Его сдуло быстро и легко, как первокурсника. 

— Ты впервые, что ли? — спросил Микки удивлённо. — Ты же из Оксфорда. 

Рэймонд выдохнул ему в лицо и ощерился — где-то в глубине его одурманенного рассудка этот свирепый оскал наверняка начинался как улыбка, но вышло что вышло. Они стояли так близко, что Микки чувствовал не только отголоски сладковато-землистого дыма, но и прохладное чужое дыхание. Он поднял руку, медленно, словно ожидая сброса дайсов, даже не зная толком, где она окажется через секунду.

Ладонь легла Рэймонду на шею, в место, где она плавно перетекала в плечо. 

— Ты не поведёшь мою машину, — неожиданно трезво сказал Рэймонд, не делая никаких попыток отстраниться. 

Микки снова рассмеялся, чувствуя, как от смеха завибрировало в груди. Через секунду они уже целовались: рука Микки сместилась с шеи Рэймонда на его подбородок, не позволяя ему отвернуться. 

Он не смог бы в точности сказать, когда и почему это произошло. Точнее, мог бы сказать за себя: Микки хотел этого с момента, когда Рэймонд Смит вошёл в комнату Лайла и устроил невольную демонстрацию своих талантов. По Рэймонду вообще ничего нельзя было сказать наверняка. Большую часть времени он выглядел как человек, который находился не там, где ему хотелось бы. 

Микки отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть Рэймонду в лицо, и понял, что снова не может считать его выражения. Зрачки Рэймонда были как блюдца, он тяжело дышал, будто только что закончил избивать говнюков Лайла. С таким лицом ложатся в койку. С таким лицом готовятся к убийству.

— Куда тебя унесло, Элли? — спросил Микки, придерживая его за щёку. Вместо ответа Рэймонд снова его поцеловал, пятернёй зарывшись в волосы на затылке. — Понял, — пробормотал Микки ему в рот, — тихо, полегче. Иди сюда. 

Неловким манёвром он заставил его сесть за водительское сидение, а сам опустился на корточки перед ним. Словно привязанный, Рэймонд вновь потянулся к нему, но Микки остановил его, уперевшись в грудь раскрытой ладонью. 

Он затянулся в последний раз и выронил окурок в горку пепла и полусожжённых негативов. 

— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты вдруг очнулся и обнаружил себя там, где не хотел бы, — пробормотал Микки. Рэймонд нахмурился. 

— Это трава, а не «хмурый», Майкл, — сказал он нормальным голосом. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что происходит. 

— Да? — удивился Микки и положил ладонь ему на ширинку. Рэймонд сипло вздохнул и рефлекторно раздвинул ноги. — Тогда к чему были все эти угрозы? 

— Я всё ещё могу сломать тебе руку, — сказал Рэймонд. Микки поднялся, уперевшись коленом в сиденье между его ног. Синхронизированные травкой, они двигались плавно и в такт, как пловцы. Рэймонд взял его за воротник блейзера и поцеловал — сначала в уголок рта, потом в челюсть, в шею и остановился, прижавшись к плечу лбом. 

— Мог бы пристрелить, если бы не утопил пушки, — сказал Микки. Он не глядя расстёгивал ремень Рэймонда, потом взялся за пуговицы джинсов, пижонских, без молнии. 

Наверное, Рэймонду было что сказать, но Микки наконец добрался до его полувставшего члена и обхватил его ладонью. По всему его телу прошла мелкая дрожь, но он не издал ни звука, ни когда Микки передёрнул на пробу пару раз, ни когда отодвинулся на секунду, чтобы сплюнуть на ладонь. 

— Всё ещё можно попробовать за ними нырнуть, — усмехнулся Микки и плавно соскользнул на землю.

На мгновение у него закружилась голова. У воды было прохладно, к ночи стало даже слишком для лёгкой одежды, в которой он был, но от контраста жара внутри с холодом снаружи его накрывали волны эйфории. Он взглянул на Рэймонда снизу вверх. Жар стал сильнее: Рэймонд смотрел на него так, словно прямо между его ног происходило чудо господне. 

— Ты еврей, что ли? — спросил Микки. Благостное выражение лица Рэймонда сменилось возмущённым. 

— Может, стоит за ними нырнуть, — сказал он. Микки хмыкнул, наклонился и провёл языком по его члену. 

Он не то чтобы был в этом сильно хорош, и не то чтобы обстоятельства располагали: от травки сушило, и язык его наверняка был немногим лучше наждачки. Но здесь хватило бы просто подышать на головку.

Впрочем, Микки никогда ничего не делал наполовину и без отдачи. 

— Меня можно трогать, Рэй, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Никаких сломанных рук. Никаких угроз сломать руки, разве что они тебя заводят. 

Он начинал подозревать, что Рэймонда заводило, когда его подначивали, но как только он снова взял в рот член, ему на голову легла ладонь. Ничего больше Рэймонд не делал — не тянул за волосы и не пытался трахнуть в горло, как можно было бы ожидать от пресыщенного жизнью малолетки. Микки начинал подозревать, что сегодня впервые в жизни Рэймонд попробовал не только травку. 

Он попытался вскинуть бёдра, но Микки придержал его рукой, и тот больше не дёргался. Отстранившись ненадолго, он набрал в рот слюны, попутно водя по члену рукой, потом снова наклонил голову. 

Рэймонд, как выяснилось, был тихим настолько, насколько тихим мог быть воспитанный в частных школах подросток, но не настолько, чтобы по интенсивности дыхания нельзя было понять, что пора отодвинуться. Рэймонд с впечатляющей деликатностью сгрёб в кулак его волосы.

— Майкл, — сказал он тихо. Микки улыбнулся, не выпуская члена изо рта. 

Он не собирался глотать и сплюнул в траву рядом с собой, утёр губы тыльной стороной ладони и взглянул вверх. Рэймонд тяжело дышал, раздувая ноздри, глаза его были огромными и чёрными. Он медленно выдохнул и аккуратно выпустил из пальцев волосы, будто не осознавал, насколько сильно сжимает кулак. Так оно и было, подумал Микки. Скоро за эйфорией придёт раскаяние. 

Он поднялся и дождался, пока Рэймонд застегнёт джинсы. 

— У тебя есть вода? — спросил он. Рэймонд уставился на него в тщетных попытках запустить мозговые синапсы. 

— Вода? — спросил он наконец. 

— Вода, — повторил Микки. 

Рэймонд снова поколебался, но откинулся назад и взял из холдера между сидений маленькую бутылку. Микки сполоснул рот и сплюнул. 

— А ты… — Впервые на памяти Микки Рэймонд не находился со словами, и Микки совершенно не планировал ему помогать. — Тебе не… надо? 

— Я поклонник медленной вдумчивой ебли, — ответил Микки. — Не все тут благословлены способностью быстро кончить под травкой.

Щёку Рэймонда исказил спазм. Этот сорт не должен был отпускать так быстро, но он не должен был и настолько сильно дурманить мозги. В ретроспективе Микки осознавал, что слегка погорячился. Во рту стало горько — и это не имело никакого отношения к сосанию членов. 

У него всё ещё оставалась парочка сигарет из пачки Бобби. Он достал одну и шёлкнул зажигалкой.

— И для чего это было? — негромко спросил Рэймонд. Микки тянуло съязвить про инвестицию, но он благоразумно не ответил, только пожал плечами. Развернувшись на каблуках, он отошёл к кромке воды. 

Лунный свет серебрил мутную поверхность Ли. Пахло тиной и холодным британским апрелем. Через пару минут Рэймонд присоединился к нему — теперь они стояли на берегу, рядом, но на расстоянии, которое не ощущается обычно и ощущается очень сильно, если вы только что потрахались. 

Рэймонд молчал, но Микки догадывался, что он хотел сказать. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал он после паузы. 

Микки взглянул на него и поднял бровь.

— Но? 

— Но нам не по пути, — закончил Рэймонд. Он был настолько не в своей тарелке, что на это было почти физически больно смотреть. 

— О боже. — Микки со смешком выдохнул дым. — Это будет самая неловкая дорога домой в моей жизни.


	9. Штат проворных

# IX

# Штат проворных

Рэймонд свернул в сторону Темзы в квартале от места, где Лили Роуд становилась Олд Бромптон. В очередной раз огибая кладбище по кругу, он видел одни и те же здания одних и тех же районов, словно ехал в игрушечной машинке на карусели. Фулхэм, Челси, Хаммерсмит, Кенсингтон, Фулхэм, Челси, Хаммерсмит, Кенсингтон. В тишине раздавалась вибрация мобильного. Каждый раз протягивая руку к карману, Рэймонд одёргивал себя с ощущением, что сквозь него проходит призрак. Условный рефлекс, выработанный годами, нелегко было отменить. Пока Рэймонд не нашёл ничего лучше, чем отключить мозги, запустив симуляцию побега. 

Он сделал то же самое, когда подбросил Майкла домой. 

Почти всю дорогу они проехали в безмолвии, избегая встречаться взглядами. Со стороны их поведение можно было принять за неловкость двух подростков, переспавших на выпускной. Разница заключалась в том, что тем вечером выпускали не школьников во взрослую жизнь, а пули девятого калибра из пистолета-пулемёта. Минет в финале представления обстановку не то чтобы разрядил. 

Майкл сидел, откинув затылок на подголовник, и смотрел в окно. Задумчивая усмешка была приклеена к его лицу будто по умолчанию, но радости она тогда точно не выражала. Рэймонд скользнул взглядом по его джинсам, запачканным землёй, и не сразу вытеснил из головы образ Майкла, опускающегося на колени. Картинка осталась где-то в глубине подсознания, чтобы возвращаться ночами или будить его по утрам.

Запах травки был услужливо подчёркнут воображением и душил не хуже следа дешёвых духов в кабине лифта после офисных работниц за сорок. Рэймонд решил как можно быстрее съездить на автомойку. Почистить салон, вернуться в общежитие и принять долгий душ. Физически избавиться от любых следов Майкла, словно последствия их встречи можно было вытравить химикатами и смыть с себя продуктами со сбалансированным уровнем Ph. 

— Просто потрясающе, — сказал Рэймонд, когда Майкл включил радио. — Не хватало только Робби Уильямса. 

— «Дорога на Мандалай» сейчас ваш национальный гимн. Или какое-нибудь унылое дерьмо «Атомик Киттенс». 

Рэймонд выключил радио. 

— Если при своём подходе к ведению дел ты умудришься прожить здесь ещё пару лет, то поймёшь, что наш гимн — это Стинг. 

— Ничто не поможет остепениться американцу в Лондоне так, как твои познания в британской попсе и огнестрельном оружии. — Майкл впервые за долгое время повернулся к нему. — Ты ведь не любишь правила, Рэй. Они безусловно нужны тебе, но ты их терпеть не можешь, потому что не сам их устанавливал. Разве не здорово было бы вместе придумать новые?

— Давай лучше вернёмся в реальность, в которой ты — не решение моих проблем, а я не твой личный водитель и не подельник. Вот тебе о ней небольшой спойлер: я подвожу тебя до дома, а потом мы больше никогда с тобой не пересекаемся. 

Практика показала, что воздушный ров расстояния был недостаточной защитой от Майкла. Рэймонд в режиме глухой обороны старался смотреть только на дорогу. Так он улавливал движения по левую руку от себя, но хотя бы не видел лица Майкла, которое оказывало на его броню сокрушительный эффект.

— Конечно я не решение твоих проблем. — Майкл согласно качнул головой. — Просто я на твоей стороне. 

Рэймонд промолчал и напомнил себе: Майкл стремительно нёсся по встречке в сторону пожизненного заключения. 

— Где-нибудь здесь сойдёт, — через время сказал Майкл, и Рэймонд, услышав его спокойный голос, вдруг пожалел, что им нужно было в Хедингтон, а не куда-то дальше. 

Ливерпуль, подумал он. Или Бристоль. Ещё несколько часов в пути провести бы было неплохо. Они могли бы протанцевать так долго, вот только музыка поменялась.

Он притормозил на перекрёстке, но не стал глушить мотор. 

Майкл достал из кармана куртки блокнот и ручку и принялся что-то писать с таким деловым видом, будто выставлял Рэймонду счёт за отсос. 

— Мой номер, — сказал он, оторвал страницу и положил её на торпедо. — Не знаю, передумаешь ли ты, но ты точно будешь об этом думать.

— Давай-ка закончим кратковременное партнёрство бизнес советом, — тихо отозвался Рэймонд, глядя перед собой. — Закажи ты уже себе визитки. 

После паузы Майкл наклонился и провёл костяшками пальцев по его щеке. Это не было полноценным прощанием — скорее, действием, которое совершали перед поцелуем на прощание. Он не убирал руки, и вскоре в тишине салона повис невысказанный вопрос. Рэймонд сжал крепче руль и больше не сделал ничего. Майкл, усмехнувшись, вышел из машины. Засунув руки в карманы куртки, он пересёк улицу и свернул за угол. Майкл не обернулся: он и так дал достаточно вторых шансов и вряд ли видел смысл тратить ещё один впустую.

Вместо освобождения одиночество принесло Рэймонду только сожаление. Он не знал, как правильно на него реагировать. Рэймонд на автомате выжал педаль газа и почти неосознанно запустил защитный процесс, поехав в общежитие по маршруту, который постепенно начал расширяться по спирали. Бензина было достаточно. Дорога заняла на час больше времени, чем на неё отводилось в обычной ситуации. 

Потом, позже, после химчистки и горячего душа, после нескольких дней на удивление дискомфортной тишины, с которой приходилось справляться, позвонил Тимоти. Оказалось, на бесконечной карусели у Рэймонда было оплачено ещё несколько поездок. 

Шутка заключалась в том, что, сколько ни кружи, ты всё равно возвращаешься на место, с которого стартовал. Рэймонд припарковался подальше и пошёл в сторону кладбища Бромптон пешком.

Воздух был холодным и влажным, словно в нём стояла мелкая морось. Интенсивно работая палками, в сторону выхода из парка двигалась группа старичков в ярких костюмах. Перемещались они так медленно, что казалось, будто они занимались не скандинавской ходьбой, а ходьбой на месте. Рэймонд миновал их и повернул в сторону единственной зоны, где Смиты до сих пор собирались как семья — к участку кладбища, отведённого под новые захоронения. 

Церемония давно прошла, и никого из знакомых Рэймонд у часовни не встретил. На отсутствие людей он и рассчитывал. Час назад он написал матери, что задерживался из-за аварии на шоссе, а она ответила, что поехала домой прилечь. Мигающий поворотник на приборной панели мог ввести её в состояние транса, и сама она редко садилась за руль, так что Рэймонд не ожидал встречи с Генри. Возможно, это была засада. 

Облачённый в чёрное Генри неподвижно стоял, сложив руки на зонте-трости, и рассматривал очертания свежей могилы. Издали его можно было спутать с кладбищенской статуей. 

— Не думал, что ты ещё здесь, — напрямую сказал Рэймонд, оказавшись с ним рядом. 

Обращался он к надгробию: новенькому плачущему ангелу, высеченному из камня. Лет через пять ангел обзаведётся сколами, мхом и пятнами сырости — налётом времени, этим таинственным намёком на семейную историю, о которой Генри всегда мечтал. Жаль правда, что корни традиций семьи Смит укреплялись среди гниющих трупов.

— Чепуха. Ты каждый раз надеешься, что я отсюда не уйду.

Рэймонд поморщился.

— Не надо драматизировать. Сегодня не ты звезда программы.

— Оставь, Рэймонд, — оборвал Генри. Оскорблённым он не выглядел. — Вы оба испытали бы облегчение. Больше не было бы никаких амбиций и контроля. Ничего, что помешало бы вам пустить эту семью под откос: пить, гулять, разговаривать как мусор из муниципальной дыры где-нибудь в Южном Лондоне. Но вы умудрились справиться и при живом отце. — Генри взял небольшую паузу. — Это проклятая катастрофа. Остаётся только надеяться, что репортёры продолжат нас жалеть. 

Рэймонд недоверчиво сощурился. У него было так погано на душе. Удивительным образом Генри умудрился превратить его траур в очередную склоку — и Рэймонд на этот раз поддался, просто чтобы отвлечься немного.

— Так ты здесь не скорбишь, а павших бойцов считаешь ? — Он дёрнул углом рта. — С чего я вообще взял, что ты способен чувствовать что-то, кроме желания над кем-то доминировать.

Генри возмущённо хмыкнул.

— Конечно же я скорблю, Рэймонд. Но положение, которое мы разделяем, не оставляет возможности предаваться горю в бездействии. Я верил в Питера. Его любили все. Я стольким пожертвовал ради него: временем, карьерой, деньгами. И вот мы здесь. Остались я и ты.

— Видишь, хоть в чём-то мы сходимся, — Рэймонд скривил губы в подобии улыбки. — Я тоже думаю, что умер не тот член семьи. Ты уж прости, что я не подох в канаве по дороге сюда, обязательно постараюсь исполнить это в следующий раз.

Генри поморщился. 

— Не неси чушь. У меня не было любимчиков — только старший и младший сыновья, которых я воспитывал в соответствии с их способностями. Не моя вина, что тебе не хватало харизмы, чтобы претендовать на высокий пост. Естественно, я внёс некоторые коррективы, когда это стало очевидно, но я всегда, всегда действовал в интересах вас обоих. — Генри вздохнул. — Вот каково моё наказание за попытку оставить после себя хоть что-то двум неблагодарным заносчивым мальчишкам. 

Поразительно, что смерть сына в одинаковой степени была для него и личной трагедией, и профессиональной. Если бы Рэймонд не был так зол, он бы расхохотался.

— Ты мог бы ещё назначить одного полководцем, а другого священником — в средние века, по правилам которых ты живёшь, так и поступали. Но вместо этого ты решил сделать меня... кем? — Рэймонд раскинул ладони. — Нянькой? Подушкой безопасности? Дополнительным голосом на случай, если Питеру будет не хватать пары галочек на пути в Кабинет?

Генри безразлично качнул головой.

— Какая разница. Ты не справился.

Рэймонд опешил настолько, что первые мгновения не находил слов.

— Так это моя вина? — прошептал он. В какой-то мере Рэймонд обращался к себе. Выгораживал себя перед собой же. — Ты действительно не сообразил, что большее участие в его смерти мог бы принять, только если бы собственноручно всадил ему иглу в вену? — Он покачал головой. — Нет, так не получится, Генри. Питер мёртв в основном из-за тебя, технически — из-за героина и только после этого — из-за меня. Так что можешь мне выдать очередную бронзовую медаль, а себе в коллекцию оставить золото.

Генри резко развернулся к нему, и на секунду Рэймонд подумал, понадеялся даже, что получит пощёчину. Ничего не произошло. Никакого эмоционального отклика, который бы выдал глубокое переживание. Разве что глаза Генри были воспалены, но невозможно было понять, провёл ли он бессонную ночь в слезах или за чтением таблоидов в попытке удержать карьерный рост под контролем.

— Это твоя вина, Рэймонд, — жёстко сказал он. — Не смей перекладывать ответственность на меня. Ты знал, что Питер болен, — (услышав «болен», Рэймонд издал поражённый смешок), — ты знал, что он ненадёжен, и ты всё равно помогал ему скрывать это от меня. Ленился занять место Питера? Взять на себя чуть больше ответственности и за пару лет в колледже научить себя нравиться людям?

Рэймонд хотел закричать на него, но выслушал молча. Закончив, Генри смерил его холодным взглядом — и увидел только схемы и возможности. Рэймонд долго рассматривал его лицо, стиснув зубы до боли. Вспышка гнева вдруг прошла, словно по щелчку сменившись тотальным разочарованием. Вместе с ним пришло облегчение. Рэймонд наконец достиг финальной стадии, когда надежда в принципе не появлялась — а это значило, что Генри теперь вообще не мог его огорчить.

— Считай, что похоронил сегодня двух сыновей, — спокойно сказал он — и впервые увидел, как Генри выглядит, когда обеспокоен. 

— Я делал всё это ради вас, — отозвался он тише и растерянно повёл плечами.

Он действительно не понимал.

— А теперь я делаю что-то для себя. 

Рэймонд бросил короткий взгляд на свежую могилу. Питер лежал на глубине двух метров — непреодолимом расстоянии из вины, стыда и сожаления. В их последний разговор Рэймонд положил трубку со словами «Я заебался разруливать твои проблемы», так что сюда он пришёл исправить прощание. Сказать: «Извини, Пит, и пока, я буду очень скучать». Но, подумал Рэймонд, наверное, Питер был бы в большем восторге, если бы услышал, что у Рэймонда всё хорошо. Поэтому, прежде чем пойти прочь, он сказал:

— Иди ты на хуй, Генри.

## * * * 

Уперевшись ладонью в косяк входной двери, Майкл неторопливо осмотрел Рэймонда сверху вниз.

— Предложение мотнуть на Мальдивы больше не в силе, — сказал он, кивнув на чемодан. — Я слышал о твоём брате. Мне очень жаль.

За две недели все физические последствия их плодотворного сотрудничества успели затянуться. Рэймонд впервые увидел его лицо без ушибов и ссадин. Не то чтобы они Майкла портили: кровь шла ему примерно так же, как мог подойти стетсон или пара очков-авиаторов. Даже сломанный нос скорее дополнял его образ. Сейчас, когда все отвлекающие факторы пропали, на обласканном оклахомским солнцем лице ярче всего выделялись глаза.

— Спасибо. Я забрал документы из Оксфорда, — без эмоций сообщил Рэймонд. 

Майкл вскинул бровь.

— Здесь больше места, чем в «Тамесис», но в кухне вашего уютного таунхауса точно поместится вся эта квартирка.

Рэймонд этого ответа ожидал. Он кивнул, продолжив:

— И порвал связь с семьёй. 

Он имел способность, обратную таланту хорошего рассказчика: умел компактно, в двух-трёх предложениях преподнести большое количество информации. Майкл, наверное, наоборот мог растянуть такую историю на девятьсот страниц текста и без особого напряга превратить получившийся двухтомник в мировой бестселлер. Он всё равно выглядел удивлённым — причём приятно, что было достаточно нестандартной реакцией на новости такого рода.

— Господи, Рэй, вот это радикальные перемены за пятнадцать дней. — Майкл пропустил его внутрь. — Ты за это время с травы на мескалин случайно не перешёл?

— Нет, — отозвался Рэймонд. Он осмотрелся в гибриде кухни и гостиной, больше подходящем пожилой женщине с невинным хобби и десятком кошек, чем претенциозному янки, выращивающему ганджубас. — Сегодня я забрал вещи из дома, чтобы отвезти в съёмную квартиру в Баттерси. В Англии достаточно пространства только под землёй, и есть подозрение, что мой отец не успокоится, пока всех нас туда по очереди не отправит. Не хочу его проверять, потому что уверен, что Генри заебёт меня и после смерти. — Он пересёк комнату, отодвинул ядерно-розовую занавеску и выглянул в окно. Снаружи царил собирательный образ лондонского пригорода: настолько распространённый вид, что на фоне можно было снимать видео с жертвой киднеппинга. — Мне было по пути. И поскольку я только что избавился от одного мудака и пока не особо тороплюсь связываться с другим, переезжать я к тебе не собираюсь. — Рэймонд прошёл обратно вдоль кухонной столешницы (недопитая чашка чая, чайник на плите, пустая тарелка у раковины и закрытые шкафчики, содержимое которых скорее всего варьировалось от мюсли разных вкусов до коллекции огнестрела). В центре комнаты он остановился, уставившись на диван. — Зачем тебе столько подушек? Там закладки внутри, что ли?

— Квартиру сдавали с мебелью, но, поверь мне, это неплохой апгрейд по сравнению с прошлым местом.

— Я вроде подвозил тебя в Хедингтон, а не в спальный отдел «Деревни мебели». — Рэймонд обошёл диван и приоткрыл дверь в небольшую спальню. Одноместная кровать была застелена, но примята. На тканном покрывале лежала книга — похоже, до его прихода Майкл читал. Название было не разобрать. На тумбочке тлела сигарета в пепельнице.

— Что ты ищешь, Рэй? Ребёнка Линдберга? 

Рэймонд повернулся.

Нахмурившись и приложившись спиной к противоположной стене, Майкл без любопытства за ним наблюдал. Хождение Рэймонда по квартире его явно не беспокоило — скорее всего, просто вызывало непонимание. 

С такого расстояния Рэймонд мог рассмотреть его в полный рост — вдумчиво и внимательно, отмечая выступы мышц под растянутым поло, привычку поддевать большими пальцами шлёвки брюк, разбитый циферблат часов, который, должно быть, теперь навсегда показывал ровно полдень в честь Уилла Кейна. 

Майкл всегда заставлял его чувствовать себя неуютно. Фишка заключалась в том, что подобного рода дискомфорт оказывался приятен в случае, когда с ним больше не нужно было бороться. Смущение было пройденным этапом. Только желание осталось. 

— Я не знаю тебя, — прямо сказал Рэймонд, посмотрев ему в глаза.

Уголок губ Майкла дрогнул.

— Разве я не тот мудак, с которым ты в конце концов свяжешься?

Обычно он оперировал на более низких частотах, но, видимо, у Майкла где-то находился рычаг, которым регулировалась подача очарования. Сейчас все измерительные приборы в теле Рэймонда зарегистрировали критический максимум. 

— Думаю, да, — ответил Рэймонд и двинулся вперёд.

Дожидаясь его, Майкл стянул с себя поло и бросил под ноги. От неожиданности Рэймонд замедлился: выяснилось, что в процессе отмудошивания носу Майкла повезло гораздо больше, чем рёбрам. 

— А у нас вообще получится трахнуться, чтобы ты не от боли кричал? — спросил Рэймонд, аккуратно прикоснувшись к одному из синяков у него под грудью. 

Майкл поймал его за запястье.

— Это прозвучало очень самоуверенно. — Он передвинул ладонь Рэймонда на свою ширинку. — Но всё в твоих руках. 

Рэймонд поднял глаза. Майкл с довольной улыбкой смотрел на него исподлобья и явно предвкушал хорошую вдумчивую еблю, поклонником которой являлся. 

Рэймонд предположительно мог кончить, если Майкл хорошо об этом попросит, и сомневался, что был способен организовать что-то качественное. Неуклюжий секс в старших классах был таким же обязательным моментом, как съёмка для школьного альбома, но только разблокировал достижение и от синдрома первого раза не избавлял. С другой стороны, Майкл был ненамного старше, и, если судить по тому, сколько времени он проводил в попытках обмануть мучительную смерть, вряд ли его личная жизнь была богаче. Достаточно сложно заниматься сексом, когда тебя круглосуточно пытаются замочить. 

При этом Майкл был чем-то вроде ситуационного хамелеона, который умел органично вписываться в любой процесс. По идее, независимо от опыта, трахался он с той же природной естественностью, с которой простреливал торчкам коленные чашечки.

— Ну что, Рэй? — негромко сказал Майкл и провёл большим пальцем по его сжатым губам. 

Рэймонд промолчал, вдохнув поглубже запах табака и мыла, скинул пальто. Прежде чем Майкла поцеловать, он огладил его спину, горячую и сухую, словно земли Великих равнин в летний зной. 

Майкл расстегнул пуговицы на его рубашке и жарко выдохнул ему в рот. От одного звука прерывистого дыхания у Рэймонда потянуло внизу живота. Майкл подставил шею для поцелуя (Рэймонд был не в том положении, чтобы проигнорировать намёк), а сам принялся расстёгивать ремень на его брюках.

— Отлично. — Он оттянул резинку боксеров Рэймонда. — Мне очень льстит то, как быстро у тебя на меня встаёт.

— Ты сейчас ходишь по охуенно тонкому льду, — автоматически огрызнулся Рэймонд, тяжело сглотнув. Угрозой в его голосе даже не пахло. Впрочем, Майкл на них не реагировал никогда. В ответ он хмыкнул и неторопливо провёл ладонью по члену Рэймонда — не ради удовольствия, а для наглядной демонстрации разделяемой близости. — Диван или кровать? — сосредоточенно спросил Рэймонд. Вопрос прозвучал так, будто они выбирали мебель в «Икее». 

— Мне похуй, — сказал Майкл, но сел на диван и принялся расстёгивать джинсы.

Рэймонд наклонился к нему, облокотившись на спинку. Зарылся пальцами в жёсткие волосы, которые щекотали кожу, как солома. Майкл снова его поцеловал, обхватив за затылок — на этот раз коротко и рассеянно, словно в зоне досягаемости губ Рэймонда начинала формироваться такая привычка. 

Они синхронизировались быстро и поэтому замерли тоже одновременно. Майкл нахмурился. Он сидел, запрокинув голову, и смотрел — серьёзно, без усмешки.

— Ты грёбаная находка, Рэймонд Смит, — сказал он негромко. — Сраный, мать его, джекпот.

Майкл не обращался к его финальной форме из будущего, а видел Рэймонда в настоящем. Радикальных усовершенствований не требовалось. Оказалось, Рэймонд немного отвык от ощущения себя как актуально существующей единицы, а не проекта в процессе.

Он без лишних комментариев опустился на колени между ног Майкла. Тот закусил губу и приподнял бёдра, помогая спустить с себя джинсы вместе с бельём. Что бы там кто ни язвил про чрезмерно острые реакции, стоял у Майкла тоже весьма красноречиво. Положив руки на его бёдра, Рэймонд несколько секунд в лёгком ступоре пялился на его член. Поднялся на ноги и не слишком уверенной походкой пошёл за пальто.

— Уже уходишь? — с непередаваемой иронией поинтересовался Майкл.

Рэймонд достал из кармана пачку презервативов и пробник смазки.

— Я не в восторге от твоего выбора деловых партнеров, — сказал он, на ходу срывая с пачки плёнку. — Что уж там говорить о сексуальных.

Майкл без особого удивления вскинул бровь.

— Ты по дороге заехал в аптеку? А я-то думал, в наших отношениях появилась спонтанность.

— Нет, — отозвался Рэймонд, вернувшись на прежнее место. Он бросил смазку и открытую пачку на диван, а сам принялся вскрывать индивидуальную упаковку. — Я целенаправленно ехал сюда поебаться. 

— Рэй. — Майкл повертел перед собой пакетик смазки. — Ты, конечно, умеешь создать настроение.

Рэймонд с трудом проигнорировал идиотское желание свериться с инструкцией, когда разворачивал презерватив на его члене. Снова провёл ладонями по напряжённым бёдрам, потом по животу. Майкл откинулся на диванную спинку, уперевшись затылком в подголовник. Кажется, прикрыл глаза. Со своей позиции Рэймонд видел каждую жилу на его шее и прямые линии, составляющие чётко очерченную челюсть. Прежде чем взять в рот, он пару раз скользнул ладонью вдоль члена и увидел, как Майкл сглотнул. Рэймонд опустил взгляд, плотнее сомкнул губы. Похоже, он всё делал правильно: Майкл обеими руками прошёлся по волосам Рэймонда и собрал их в кулак. 

— В следующий раз я принесу тебе справку от венеролога, — пробормотал он, слегка надавив ему на затылок. Майкл не направлял, а поощрял, так что Рэймонд не был особо против пойти ему навстречу и немного расслабить горло. 

Тишина между ними стала сосредоточенной, в ней друг на друга наслаивались две дорожки недвусмысленных звуков — влажного рта, скользящего по члену, и глубокого дыхания. Рэймонд положил ладонь под грудь Майкла, отслеживая вдох, и сам начал проваливаться куда-то на его очередном судорожном выдохе. Необходимость себе подрочить больше невозможно было игнорировать.

— Подожди, — не своим голосом сказал Майкл. Его хватка переместилась к вискам Рэймонда, сделавшись крепче, и теперь ограничила движение. 

Майкл подтянул его к себе за предплечье, схватился крепче и, с неожиданной лёгостью развернувшись, Рэймонда оседлал. Они оказались лицом к лицу. Майкл устроил локти на его плечах.

— Грёбаный ковбой, — сказал Рэймонд, глядя в горящие неадекватным азартом глаза.

— Оклахома — штат проворных, — сообщил ему Майкл, прежде чем поцеловать.

В процессе он шарил ладонями по дивану. Не сразу нашёл смазку под своим коленом и отстранился, чтобы порвать упаковку зубами. Несколько капель стекло с его пальцев Рэймонду на ногу, и Майкл размазал их по внутренней стороне его бедра, скользнул к животу, потом провёл по члену. Рэймонд выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ему очень не хватало этого прикосновения.

Майкл усмехнулся и на этот раз обхватил их обоих, вцепившись Рэймонду в шею сзади. Движения его ладони были требовательными и быстрыми, нацеленными на результат. Рэймонд забылся и слишком сильно обхватил его за талию, потревожив треснувшее ребро. Майкл вздрогнул.

— Твою мать, — процедил он, но рук не убрал. Судя по тому, как ногти Майкла впились Рэймонду в шею, говорил он не о рёбрах.

Рэймонд взял его за плечи, притянул к себе ближе. Майкл в ответ подался бёдрами вперёд и упёрся лбом Рэймонду в лоб. Облизнул пересохшие губы. Поднял глаза и не опускал, как будто с такого расстояния мог разглядеть выражение лица. Рэймонд без особого успеха схватил ртом воздух: тотальное присутствие Майкла накрывало его нарастающими волнами. Потом Майкл снова толкнулся вперёд, издав при этом тихий грудной звук, и Рэймонд, ощутив эту вибрацию всем телом, кончил ему на руку как по команде. 

Хватка Майкла не ослабла нигде: ни на шее, ни на члене. Он дожал себя несколькими рывками, крупно вздрогнул и замер, тяжело дыша. Его пальцы, сомкнутые вокруг позвонков Рэймонда, наконец ослабли и теперь поглаживали место между лопаток. Это была неосознанная ласка, действие в оглушении, с которым постепенно возвращаешься в реальность. 

Рэймонд хотел отстраниться, но вместо этого только откинул затылок на диванную спинку. Майкл снова скрестил руки у него на груди.

— Помнишь, что ты говорил об Англии? — сказал он, за секунду вернув себе невозмутимый тон. Рэймонд непонимающе сощурился. — Что у вас места достаточно только под землёй? — Майкл дёрнул углом рта. — Рэй, кажется, у меня появилась хорошая идея.


	10. Вода поднимается, вода убывает

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чтоб вы жили в эпоху перемен, как гласит китайское проклятие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем за это невероятное путешествие, было весело и горячо, и стало бы даже в половину не так весело, если бы не вы. Надеемся, что причинили вам немного радости!

# Эпилог

# Вода поднимается, вода убывает

Микки налил в стакан воды и вернулся на балкон. Под окнами его квартиры раскинулся густой сад, почти скверик, золотисто-жёлтый в свете опускающегося солнца. Было тепло, но со стороны моря уже тянуло прохладой; скоро начнутся дожди; скоро Оксфорд превратится в омытый водой гранитный некрополь. 

Может, этот день был последним погожим из всех, что приготовила своим сыновьям неласковая мамаша Британия, но сегодня мир был таким ярким и свежим, что Микки ощущал его каждой клеткой тела. Что-то внутри него тревожно и сладостно металось, как зверь по загону, впервые за долгое время осознающее себя, живое и рвущееся наружу. Сердце заходилось как после первой сигареты с утра. 

Через пару минут к нему присоединился Рэймонд: взял из рук полупустой стакан, вручил чашку с чаем и замер рядом, почти касаясь плечом. 

— Вот там, — сказал Микки, указав зажигалкой в золотистую листву. Пока Рэймонд присматривался, щурясь за стёклами очков, Микки зубами извлёк из пачки сигарету и закурил, разбавляя запахом табака вечернюю свежесть.

По ветке прыгала птичка — чуть больше воробья, серовато-зелёная, цвета гальванопластики. Крайние перья её крыльев были почти неонового оттенка жёлтого, словно какой-то чудак подвёл их маркером. 

— Какой-то щегол, — сказал Рэймонд.

— Спасибо, мистер Даррелл, — ответил Микки.

Рэймонд бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Угол его рта дёрнулся, с недовольством, решили бы многие. Микки знал лучше. 

— На тебя похожа, — сказал он после паузы. 

Рэймонд вздёрнул бровь.

— Почему?

— Посмотри на неё. Серьёзная как прокурор.

От сигареты его голова сделалась лёгкой. Он поставил нетронутую чашку на столик и повернулся к Рэймонду, который с сосредоточенным видом изучал птицу, из-за чего схожесть между ними становилась сильнее. 

Рэймонд был одет в костюм, хоть сейчас на званый ужин. Микки насчитал три слоя одежды, сорочку, жилет и пиджак, хотя наверняка не проверял. Стоило поводу стать хоть малость формальным, как Рэймонд драпировался в вещи, будто пытаясь оградить себя от мира, или мир от себя. Слой за слоем, за слоем, за слоем. Чтобы всё было закрыто, как у древнекитайской императрицы. 

Теперь ещё и очки. 

Зато ему нравилось, когда его раздевали: последовательно и аккуратно, как разворачивают после перевозки хрупкую ценность. Ему нравилось и по-другому, быстро и жёстко. За несколько минувших месяцев Микки толком не понял, что Рэймонду не нравилось, кроме грязи и обстоятельств непреодолимой силы, которые рушили его стройные планы. 

На его выхолощенном фоне Микки выглядел оборванцем: подтяжки свисали вдоль бёдер, белая сорочка была выдернута из брюк и расстёгнута. По контрасту с кипельным сатином кожа Микки казалась золотистой. За годы её не смогло осветлить даже британское отсутствие солнца. 

Он затушил окурок в пепельнице, вдохнул и потянулся, вскинув руки и бесстыдно подставив грудь заходящему солнцу. Рэймонд смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Микки ответил ему ухмылкой. 

— Сколько у нас времени? 

— Недостаточно, — ответил Рэймонд, даже не глянув на часы, так что Микки пришлось взять его за руку и задрать рукав.

Ему хотелось объясниться, но он подозревал, что объяснять было нечего. Наступала новая эра. Даже если переговоры пройдут хуёво, новая эра всё равно наступит с неотвратимостью рассвета. Это заставляло сердце пропускать удары. 

За фасадом непрошибаемого спокойствия Рэймонд нервничал — он думал о том же, но в минорном оттенке возможного провала: анализировал, рассчитывал, производит перепись убытков, приступал к плану Б, которого пока не существовало, но которой появился бы непременно. 

Удивительно, как легко каждый из них очутился на своём месте.

— Достаточно, — возразил Микки, но руку не выпустил. Пальцы Рэймонда дёрнулись, коротко натянулись сухожилия. Выражение лица его из нечитабельного сместилось в сторону полутоски-полутомления. Иногда Рэймонд смотрел на него так, словно не мог поверить собственным глазам. — Может… 

Рэймонд аккуратно перехватил его за руку и пошёл в наступление, так что Микки пришлось ретироваться спиной вперёд. Он остановился в паре футов от входа на балкон. Рэймонд подшагнул ближе, и они почти столкнулись друг с другом. 

— Я могу тебе отсосать, — предложил он с деловыми нотками в голосе. Микки посмотрел поверх его плеча на золотящийся сквер, где по веткам прыгал «какой-то щегол», вернул взгляд на лицо Рэймонда и улыбнулся. 

— Нет, Рэй, — сказал он, снял с него очки двумя руками и убрал их в сторону. Гипотетически последний день тёплой британской осени был достоин большего, чем быстрый отсос. Начало новой эры было достойно большего, чем быстрый отсос. — Ты меня трахнешь. 

— Нет, — немедленно сказал Рэймонд, но скорее из духа противоречия. Микки уже шёл к кровати, на ходу расстёгивая брюки. Он чувствовал чужой взгляд между собственных лопаток — Рэймонд был чемпионом по стрельбе и покерфейсу, но явно не входил в число тех счастливчиков, которые могли сказать «нет» Микки Пирсону.

Если бы входил, его бы сейчас здесь не было. 

Микки остановился у кровати и развернулся. 

— Нет? — переспросил он, подняв бровь. Под тяжестью подтяжек расстёгнутые брюки сползли ниже, ровно настолько, чтобы у Рэймонда не осталось сил возражать.

Он подошёл к кровати в два шага, умудрившись даже это движение сделать компактным. 

— Я планировал заехать в оранжерею, — пробормотал Рэймонд. Его руки легли Микки на поясницу, под рубашку. — Сними её. 

— Зачем? — спросил Микки без уточнения, поэтому Рэймонд ответил на оба вопроса по очереди:

— Проверить. Потому что она помнётся — придётся гладить, а у нас на это нет времени.

— Не придётся, — сказал Микки и пожал плечами: — У меня нет утюга.

Рэймонд нахмурился. У него в Баттерси наверняка был утюг. И чёртов отпариватель. И полный набор причиндалов для того, чтобы крахмалить воротнички, из чего бы он ни состоял. 

— Мы не поедем в Баттерси, — сказал Микки.

— Как скажешь, босс, — покладисто отозвался Рэймонд, и Микки, усмехнувшись, дёрнул его на себя и провёл по его губам языком.

Он уже расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц его рубашки и теперь не глядя возился с жилетом. Но когда Рэймонд отодвинулся, чтобы раздеться, Микки придержал его за воротник и снова притянул в поцелуй. На живот Микки легли ладони — мышцы рефлекторно поджались — и тут же опустились ниже, под пояс боксеров. По контрасту с прохладной кожей руки казались почти раскалёнными. Когда пальцы легли Микки на член, он низко застонал, не столько от прикосновения, сколько от синестезийного восторга — внезапного пересечения физического удовольствия и радости беспокойного предвкушения.

С губ Рэймонда Микки перешёл на челюсть, опустился до горла и замер полусклонившись, прижавшись к тёплой коже носом. Под слоем одеколона Рэймонд пах Рэймондом — чистым потом и горячим металлом, горящими контейнерами и остывающим после выстрелов дулом, будто запах вплавился в него после той ночи. 

Всё это время Рэймонд поглаживал его член, недостаточно для того, чтобы Микки кончил, но достаточно для того, чтобы поддержать интерес. 

— Не раздевайся, — сказал ему Микки и отстранился. Лицо Рэймонда исказила гримаса, быстрая, как рябь на воде. На этом этапе он уже готов был смириться не только с мятыми рубашками, но и с вероятностью объявиться в приличном обществе с заломами на пиджаке.

Микки скинул брюки с боксерами и заполз локтями на кровать, наблюдая, как Рэймонд взял из тумбочки пачку презервативов и тюбик со смазкой. Потом он забрался в постель следом за Микки и замер между его разведённых ног. Ладонь его легла Микки на бедро и прошлась вверх-вниз тем же быстрым движением, которым передёргивают затвор.

Наблюдать за Рэймондом было одно удовольствие: он будто бы создавал бесконечно расширяющуюся карту реальности и шёл строго по ней, не сворачивая и не глядя в сторону. Если всё складывалось по плану, то Рэймонд пёр вперёд с упорством и мелодичностью, которому мог позавидовать главнокомандующий армии, и так было со всем, включая секс. Он не был лучшим любовником Микки, но имел все шансы им стать. 

И всё-таки он стряхнул с себя пиджак, отложил его в сторону и принялся расстёгивать манжеты рубашки. Со второй запонкой ему помог Микки, севший так, что они оказались лицом к лицу. Рэймонд возвышался над ним, потому что стоял на коленях. Он смотрел на Микки сверху вниз, спокойный и собранный, и единственное, что его выдавало, — покрасневшие кончики ушей.

Пока он закатывал рукава, Микки поцеловал его, придержав за шею. 

— Если мы опоздаем, — пробормотал Рэймонд, но Микки только рассмеялся.

— Мы не опоздаем, — сказал он, бросил запонку на тумбочку и добавил: — Ты пожалеешь, если пропустишь такой вечер. Будешь жалеть всю жизнь, даже когда станешь дряхлым миллиардером с виллой в Палермо. Оранжерея подождёт.

Рэймонд похмыкал, то ли соглашаясь, то ли смиряясь. Он расстегнул брюки — стоял у него так, что Микки испытал прилив самодовольства, — и раскатал по члену гондон, потом зажал между ладонями пузырёк со смазкой, чтобы её согреть.

— Мне не нравится место. — Рэймонд навалился на Микки сверху, и тому пришлось лечь на спину. В любой другой момент Микки принял бы коленно-локтевую, это было удобнее и приятнее. Сегодня ему хотелось смотреть Рэймонду в лицо, поэтому он подсунул себе под задницу подушку и откинулся на спину.

— Оно никому не нравится, — сказал он и стиснул зубы, когда Рэймонд без расшаркиваний протолкнул в него два пальца до фаланг. Второй рукой он упирался ему в бёдра, не давая двигаться.

Микки развёл ноги пошире.

— Но ты сам знаешь, что это временный вариант, — закончил он после паузы. Рэймонд приподнял бровь и согнул один из пальцев. Микки оскалился.

— Что, больше не спешим? — спросил он. 

Рэймонд наклонился над ним, и Микки притянул его к себе борцовским захватом, зажав шею в сгибе локтя. Живота коснулась жёсткая ткань расстёгнутого жилета, три пуговицы, каждую из которых Микки прочувствовал кожей. 

Пальцы Рэймонда вышли из него, скользнули по яйцам и сомкнулись в основании члена.

Он слегка лукавил, когда говорил, что предпочитает долгую размеренную еблю. У Микки не было особенных предпочтений: они менялись, как шкура хамелеона, в зависимости от партнёра. Удивительный мальчик-находка Рэймонд оказался хорош почти во всём. Он был хорош даже в горячечном перепихе в лесах Оксфорда, где они разбили временную оранжерею, прямо на тёплом ещё капоте хэтчбека. «Давай больше так не делать», — сказал он после, приняв у Микки с пальцев свою обычную единственную затяжку. На то, чтобы устранить последствия в достаточной для его патологической чистоплотности мере, у них ушло почти сорок минут, так что в мысленном списке Микки появился пометка: постараться не испытывать похоть в лесу. 

Микки не выпустил его из захвата, даже когда Рэймонд пытался выдавить на член смазку, просто потому что не собирался облегчать ему жизнь. Он не позволил ему отстраниться и когда Рэймонд вошёл — первый мощный толчок бёдер, самый неприятный и самый любимый у Микки, вопреки всему. Он подался вперёд, насаживаясь на член, и Рэймонд жёстко вернул его на место. 

Оба замерли. Микки прижался виском к виску Рэймонда, вслушиваясь в его размеренное тяжёлое дыхание. За окном пела птица — может, тот самый щегол, если они вообще умели петь. Микки совершенно не разбирался в орнитологии. 

— Ты свернёшь мне шею, — пробормотал Рэймонд тихо, словно не желая нарушать торжественность момента. Микки немного ослабил хватку.

— Не льсти себе, — сказал он со смешком, но смех оборвался стоном, когда Рэймонд размашисто ударил бёдрами.

Микки отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Рэй, — позвал он и положил ладонь ему на щёку. Пальцы скользнули дальше и зарылись в волосы на затылке. Микки сжал пряди в кулаке с такой силой, что Рэймонд выдохнул и притормозил.

Он нависал над ним, полностью одетый, если не считать расстёгнутого воротника рубашки и отсутствующего пиджака. Микки сомкнул лодыжки на его пояснице, но Рэймонд подхватил его под правое колено и выпрямился, меняя угол. Микки нервно рассмеялся, когда член прошёлся по его простате. 

— Ну нет, — сказал он, схватил Рэймонда за воротник и потянул на себя, — иди сюда.

Это была неудобная поза, так Рэймонду не хватало амплитуды, зато Микки чувствовал его тело на себе в максимальном количестве точек соприкосновения: от бёдер, которыми он обнимал его за талию, до живота и груди. Идеально уложенные волосы Рэймонда растрепались, и Микки машинально пригладил их, оставив ладонь на затылке. Дыхание оседало на его шее — горячее и влажное полуприкосновение, призрачное ощущение губ на коже.

Теперь Рэймонд упирался локтями по обе стороны от его головы. Член тёрся о живот Рэймонда при каждом толчке, но этого хватало: Микки вполне мог кончить без рук. Он вскинул бёдра навстречу, хрипло застонал и сжался.

— Рэй, — позвал он, не услышав, а больше почувствовав, как Рэймонд отозвался: вибрация прошлась по его груди и горлу. Микки обнял его за лицо ладонями, нащупал губы и протолкнул в рот большой палец, рассмеявшись, когда по подушечке мягко и влажно скользнул язык.

Практика показывала, что они могли делать это изнурительно долго, как в упражнении на выносливость, но солнце клонилось к западу, у них впереди была часовая поездка и утомительная встреча. Поэтому Микки толкнул Рэймонда пятками и пробормотал: 

— Ну же, давай. 

Рэймонд толкнулся ещё пару раз, хрипло выдохнул и кончил — по его плечам прошла судорога. Микки придержал его за подбородок и поцеловал поверх собственного пальца, неловко и влажно. 

— Лучше оранжереи? — усмехнулся он.

— Лучше, — согласился Рэймонд. Он замер на пару секунд, потом плавно соскользнул на пол между разведённых ног Микки. 

Он провёл языком по члену Микки и взял в рот головку. Микки хватило ненадолго: когда Рэймонд протолкнул в него пальцы и согнул их, он тоже кончил, почти беззвучно, удивив самого себя. Рэймонд не отстранился, скорее всего из чистейшего нежелания испачкать рубашку.

Микки откинул голову на кровать и пролежал так почти минуту, переводя дыхание. Когда он поднял взгляд, Рэймонд всё ещё сидел между его ног с задумчивым выражением лица. Микки мягко толкнул его пяткой в плечо.

— Подсчитываешь убытки? — спросил он и сел. Рэймонд посмотрел на него снизу вверх. 

— Думаю о том, где достать тебе новую приличную рубашку. 

Микки улыбнулся. Он взял Рэймонда за руку, взглянул на часы и принялся откатывать рукав. Манжету он скрепил запонкой. 

— Мне кажется, лорду Фэйрфаксу будет наплевать, даже если я заявлюсь к нему голый, при условии, что в стратегических местах мою наготу прикроют пачки купюр. 

— Ты недооцениваешь лорда Фэйрфакса, — отозвался Рэймонд. Он расправил рубашку Микки, критически её осмотрел и поморщился. — Глядя на него, мы с Питером благодарили мироздание, что нам достался всего лишь Генри. 

Лицо его на мгновение сделалось отсутствующим. Микки похлопал его по щеке и поднялся.

— Серьёзное заявление, — сказал он, подбирая с пола брюки, — но это дела минувших лет. Каким бы ослепительным ни было оперение старины Фэйрфакса, им за землю не заплатишь.

Рэймонд встал следом и скрылся в ванной. Вернулся он уже застёгнутым, причёсанным и пугающе приличным. Они с Микки, не сговариваясь, приблизились друг к другу, и Рэймонд тут же потянулся к его незавязанному галстуку.

Ходить было слегка дискомфортно. Не больно, не неприятно, но фантомное ощущение члена в заднице грозило преследовать Микки весь сегодняшний вечер. Это было даже лучше всего, на что он рассчитывал. 

— Просто для протокола, — сказал Рэймонд, возвращая воротник на место и разглаживая его ладонями. — Я считаю, что это сомнительная идея. 

— Я услышал тебя в первые пятнадцать раз, — ответил Микки. Рэймонд посмотрел ему в глаза. — Но это же гениально. Ваш островок такой крохотный, что тут не развернуться. И всё общественное. Чёртов коммунизм. Аренда частной собственности — прекрасное решение. Аренда её у тех, у кого нет выбора, — ещё лучше. 

Рэймонд так и не убрал руки: они лежали у Микки на плечах, большие пальцы рассеянно оглаживали ключицы. 

— Любишь ты загонять людей в тупик, — сказал он.

— Некоторые справляются с этим сами.

Они замолчали оба, замершие посреди комнаты, как старые приятели, исчерпавшие все темы для разговоров и теперь молчаливо ждущие такси. Микки повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в окно. 

— Ты же тоже это чувствуешь? — спросил он после паузы, понимая, что не сможет ничего объяснить, если Рэймонд спросит. Но тот не спросил. 

— Многое изменится, — ответил он. И добавил со странным выражением лица, похожим и непохожим на его обычную запакованную в серьёзность иронию: — Босс. 

Микки усмехнулся, взял его за руку и поцеловал в центр ладони.


End file.
